I Promise
by happyflowers2907
Summary: When Annie Cresta she is reaped for the 70th Hunger Games; she is sure she has no chance. In allience with a boy who loves her, and two kids from District 12, her only hope is a promise Finnick had made her. Yet, as fate has it, there is more in the way of her life than her fellow Tributes. There is something more at the works in Panem; there is someone whose out for Annie's blood.
1. Part One: The Riptide

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Game.**

**A.N. I don't know how much I'll write about Finnick and Annie. Just something I dreamed up, after I read the Hunger Games. I hope you like it and I promise it'll get better.**

The cold water rushed tormenting every pore of my body. My lungs were stinging from the lack of air and as much as I wanted to breath I knew it would be my end. I couldn't tell where I was, being thrown deep into the sea by the current. I could feel my heart thrash hard against my chest, trying to keep me alive. I couldn't keep this for long. My lungs were screaming for a pinch of oxygen. I couldn't feel a way out of this predicament. I couldn't see the surface. I didn't know where was up, where was down, was I fighting to go the right or was I going to the left. I knew to escape a rip was to go to the side but it was much easier said then done. My arms getting tired of fighting the current, burning against the icy water. I was going nowhere, and I couldn't hold on. Everything was black but I could feel my vision blurring. I could feel myself slowly slipping away. Gradually, I stopped fighting the riptide. My head felt like it was going to explode, trying not to breath.

I should breath in the water, and die fast, hopefully. I should have known better than swim at night, but I was so scared. I needed to take off the edge, the fear that I felt. I needed to sleep, to stop thinking about what would happen in the morning and swimming seemed like a good way to take my energy away. It would be my first reaping, it was better to go out this way; to die in water than by someone elses hand, right? Should I be happy to die at home, then in someone's game?

Goodbye Rhyal. Is the last thing I think before I breathed in.

The water burned into my lungs, I tried to cough it out but that made it worst. Swallowing the salt mixed with the water.

I fought again against myself, my body. Then I was slipping away, only halfway feeling the world.

Someone was holding me, taking me out of the rip, and going toward the shore. It was too late, though. I accepted it. I wasn't there, I was somewhere peaceful where everything was dark. Then, I could see a light; dim but there.

Then I was in the light, warm and free. Then, I felt a push in my stomach, I blinked away the light, opening my eyes to two sea green orbs.

"You're alive." said the boy, the dim light showing his smiling face.

"I guess I am." My throat burned, and my voice was scratchy.

He laughed, backing up. "Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"Of course not. I just- I needed-"

"Don't worry I was just picking. I get it. You're lucky though; that I was here. You would be goner, but I needed a swim too."

I sat up, my head spinning. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled, getting up, holding out a hand for me. "I'm Finnick Odair."

"I'm Annie. Annie Cresta." I said, grabbing hand and he pulled me up.

"Well, Annie. Ready, for the reaping tomorrow?"

"No, it'll be my first." I said, trying to take the sand off me but quickly found that it was useless. I needed a shower.

"Well, hopefully I didn't just save your life for nothing." He said, bitterly.

"I hope so, too. Maybe, since you saved my life you get more years on yours."

Finnick smiled. "That would be great."

I would never forget. I would never be grateful enough. I could never repay him for my life. He could've just acted like he didn't see me. That's what any normal person would do. No one would actually swim into a riptide for a stranger.

He nodded. "Well, um. Are you from the South Side?" He asked.

"No, the East End."

"Well, I would walk you home, but that's a bit far." He frowned.

"It's fine, I walked from home to here. I can get back without getting caught. I'll see you later..."

"Yeah, see you... And good luck, Annie." He said, getting up and stepping back.

"Good luck." I said, getting up.

"Wait." He said, stopping me from stepping on a shell. He picked it up, I don't know how he saw it but it was beautiful. Small and yellow curving to a small harmless point. "Here you keep it." He said, putting it in my hand.

I smiled. "Thank you. I can put it on a bracelet."

He smiled. "Bye, Annie."

The next day I found that my good luck was useless; Finnick name was picked and he went into the Games. He didn't die, though. So maybe he did get a couple of years added into his life for saving mine. It would be another five years until Finnick looked at me again.


	2. Chapter 1

The smell of fish was terrible in the sticky heat of summer, it made my stomach turn in disgust and even though I was I lived here, worked here all my life nobody can ever really get used to the dead smell. An outsider would throw up if they were here, and even in the town square the people from the Capital have a hard time covering up there discuss during the reaping.

The slimy dead fish was fighting to stay in my grip. "Stupid fish." I muttered.

"I hate this so much. I can't wait for tomorrow Annie, I telling you. Fuschia Caw won't even be half way through 'Is there any volunteers?' when I'm up and out into the stage. It's my last chance to get out of this dump, and I will get out. That I swear will happen." Ranted on Haven, my best friend.

I understood her reasons. Having to scrape the scales off of fish wasn't like the life a victor had, it was hard, hot, and you never really got used to the smell. Even though I understood her didn't mean that I didn't think she was crazy. I had issue's too, I could really use that money but I would never volunteer as tribute, ever. It's not that I didn't think she couldn't win; because she _could, _but you have to kill at least one person to win, and that's one person too many. It was just a way the Capital said "You're mine and you will do everything I say"- and while everyone does, anyways, at least it's not in national television for everyone to watch.

"And Finnick Odair is mentoring this year." Haven went on. One thing she loved more than the thought of winning the Hunger Games is Finnick Odair, well guys in general were great to her. "Even if I don't win I'll have a week with him and that's enough. But I will win, don't you think Annie?"

"I think that you're insane, but you could..." I smiled, at her. My crazy best friend, I wished her the best of luck with all my heart.

"Do you think Finnick give goodbye kiss? I sure hope so."

"I think that his lips are probably occupied by someone else." I said, I tried not to think of Finnick. With his many girlfriends I was sure he didn't remember me. Probably did think about the drowning girl the day before his reaping but couldn't remember her name. What am I thinking he probably doesn't think of who he's saved but who he's killed. I know I would. I thought of his Games when he got the girl from District Five, sobbing and screaming at him not to do it.

"Ah, yeah. I forgot, he likes forgein girls; from the capital." Haven huffed.

"Well, maybe we could actually stand a chance and get Finnick's attention if we talked like this." I said, doing my horrible Capital accent.

"You know what Annie?" Haven said, with the same accent. "I think you might be right. I won't say a word without this accent from now on. Then I'll win him-"

"_Garls_!" Yelled Mrs. Mills at us. "Calm't down 'er there. Ye suppose ta be workin' not yappin' ye mouths." Her heavy accent slurring her words together.

"Sorry Mrs. Mills" We said together.

"We won't do it, again." I said, with all seriousness. Fear nudging my thoughts.

"Yah, ye betta not. I would hate ta have ta fira ye with ye in yer position Ann; but don't ye think fer a minuet that I won't."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry."

"Now, back ta work." She yelled.

We didn't say a word after that until the sun was halfway down and we were all heading home.

"Annie! Haven!" yelled my friend, Tal, as he ran over.

Really, I couldn't tell what he was to me a friend was too simple he was more than that. I knew Haven liked him, but he gives me this look sometimes, a deep longing look that made me feel tingling all over.

"Tal." Haven said, like someone just punched her in the gut.

He was in front of us now, slightly breathless. "Annie, you're brother he's been whipped."

I frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"He got really mad, and well he ended up getting fired. Then, when he was leaving he stole from our sector."

"What?" I looked up to heaven, breathing in deeply. "I can't believe this. Where is he now?"

"They gave him fifteen wiping. A bit much, but he was well enough to walk home. I would've gone with him but- you know."

I did know, no one wanted attention from the Peacekeepers especially during fishing season. It was the only time you could really steal without getting caught because there was so many fish. That was probably why Rhys did it, because he wouldn't get a chance later.

"I do understand, Tal, it's fine. I know anyother time you would. Thanks, Tal."

"No problem." He said with a sorry look in his eyes, and he walked away.

"He loves you." whispered Haven.

"No, Haven. Of course not, that's ridiculous. We've been friends for a long time."

Haven shook her head. "Well, go on now. Go, and see how your brothers doing."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye."

* * *

"Why do you do this Rhyal? Why can't you just hold it in like the rest of us? Huh?" I said putting moss on his wounds, that were turning into mean black lines ageist his pale skin.

"I'm sorry, Annie. I just lose it sometimes. I'm so sorry, I've put you all in danger."

"I have seventeen entries Rhyal either way I'm in danger. It's you I'm worried about."

"Well, don't be. I'll be fine. I only have four entries thanks to you."

I sighed, sitting next to his bed, looking at his dark murky green brown eyes. "Rhyal... Please. I'm not mad that you got fired, or that you stole, but I just want you to be careful."

"I am, Annie!" He yelled, he lowered his voice. "Believe me when I say I am."

I sighed, not really wanting to get into this. I was too tired. "One of us has to be here with Grandmother, anyways. I get paid more, so don't feel guilty."

"Annie." He said, quietly. "You know she doesn't have long."

"Don't say that! Don't." I said, smacking his arms.

"I'm sorry. Go on though, Annie. I'm fine. Now, go to sleep."

"Okay, Goodnight."

"'Night."

I couldn't though. I laid in my bed twisting and turning, not able to will my heart to slow down or my back to stop sweating. I got up, walking around the house, at the moment. The small one bedroom house was better than nothing, but at the moment made me suffocate. It was too small, too close, the hot wet air pressed down against me. Sweat trickled down my forehead, slowly trickling.

I burst out of the house running to the far Lone Shore between the South Side and the West Sector. The South Side was where they do the packaging for the fish. The West Sector was where most of the fishermen live. Only every once in a while did anyone swim here unless the needed to, lessons for school and that was it. Sometimes mechant hunt here for precious shells and sea glass, but most of the time citizens from the West Sector do that in their beaches.

This was where I first met Finnick.

I toach the simple rope braclet with the single yellow seashell and I remember how I got it.

I guess I could understand why he thought I would be from the South Side, being inside a factory all day everyday they usually had lighter skin color. The kids from the East End, the North Sector and the West Sector were the darker ones because we had to be out in the sun all the time. (The North Sector is where they gather, package, and deliever the tropical fruits of the seasons) It would surprise people that I lived and worked in the East End with my peach colored skin that would never darken no matter how much time I was in the sun.

It would really surprise them that my parents lived in the West Sector, before they died in a hurricane while in the middle of the sea. I was seven when it happened, but I remember them clearly. It was before Grandma had comletely lost her mind. They said they would come back soon, they just needed help to meet their qouta...

A figure broke from the surface of the water taking me from my thoughts. It was Finnick obviously, I could recognize him anywhere. That's when a second figure broke the surface, laughing hysterically.

I didn't understand him. How could he stand to be around those...monsters? They weren't people who was for sure. But after everything they put him through? Sickness, pain, and starvation. How could he be so normal around them? How could he touch one? I watched as he put his arms around her and I could stand it anymore. I ran again, back home, angry. Why was I angry?

* * *

That morning was quiet and still.

Grandmother walked aimlessly through the house asking where Bubz was and who I was; almost like always. She was more jumpy than usual, though. I guess reaping day has that effect on everyone though, no matter if you're senile or sane.

"Bubz went on a trip. I'm Annie, remember?"

"Well, of course I remember how could I forget my daughter?"

I sighed.

It was always like this with her. She thought I was my mother, forgetting that she died ten years ago. Really, I think moms death was the last pull to her sinity... When she got the news she never accepted it and slowly she started to forget other things. Small like brushing her hair or when she last showered, then it developed to forgetting who we were and where she was. She thought Rhyal was some apparition from her past. Bubz was an old cat that died before I was born, she would think that she just lost him and he would come back. Sometimes she even thought she saw him.

Her brain cells were slowly dying affecting her memory and slowly killing her. Her frail bones barely able to stand the wind, and her skin sagging and wasting, a pasty white color. She was always sick, always hurting, and always so happy. She always had a toothless smile on her face. She could no longer work; too weak to carry loads of fish, too clumsy to descale the fish, and too forgetful to do anything by herself. There was nothing we could do about it except sit and watch.

Rhyal was right, she would die soon.

"Is it reaping day?" asked Grandma, curiously.

"Yes." I said.

She lowered her eyes darkly. "How- how many entires do you have?"

"Only a couple."

"Okay. Well, you go get yourself pretty, Evangeline. Okay?"

Evangeline was my mothers name. "Okay." I said, quietly.

"Why don't you where that pretty purple dress?"

"The one with the thin white strips?" I asked.

"Yes, that one." She smiled, filmy blue eyes in cheer. "And let your hair down, it's so pretty. Everyone loves pretty things"

I nod, looking at it. It was dry and a bit damaged from the sun and sea; not as damaged as others, though. I needed to cut the ends bad, which I would before the reaping. I had a lot of hair like Grandmother, all the way down my back in casscading waves. Only her hair is as white as snow, even though the only place I've seen snow was in television. Mine would be like hers one day, if I'm lucky enough.

"Thank you." I tell her hoping I could live long like her, but I pray I can keep my mind.

* * *

The dress was grandmothers several years ago, but was timeless. I was weaing the pretty dress that Grandma told me to wear, it went a little past my knees, short sleeves for the summer, and a brown belt in the middle that made me have hips.

I was sitting next to Haven, shaking. Sweating. Trembling. Scared out of my mind. I played, silently, with my braclete.

"Don't worry." whispered Haven. "You're only seventeen out of thousands, Annie. And I'm going to volunteer, especially if it's for you, okay?"

I nod but still, I'm thinking about the seventeen strips of paper with my name. Something doesn't feel right. Something's wrong. Something is very very wrong, and I can just feel it in the pit of my stomach.

The mayor goes through the story of Panem, the dark days, and the Hunger Games; like we just tuned in and didn't know that whole story from it being drilled into us since the day we were born.

Then Fuchsia walks up, smiling. "Well, hell-o everyone! Happy Hunger Games! Well, let us start with the ladies."

I don't know why but I take a sneak peek at Finnick. He looks back at me, does he know that I saw him last night? Does he know who I am? That I owe him?

Fuchsia takes her long black clawed fingers and picks one of the names thousands of names. Smiling she says. "Let us see who the lucky contestant is... Annie Cresta!"

My heart drops, sinks in my throat. The food I ate this morning threatening to spill everywhere, burning up in the back of my throat. I felt as if the weight of the world was on me. The flowing fabric of my grandmothers was now suffocating and tight, I could no longer breathe and feeling hurts way too much. The more I tried to breathe the less I could. The stink of fish burned into my nose, nauseating me.

"Don't worry I'll volunteer." Haven said, squeezing my hand.

Those four words get me to the stage, I don't even remember standing up. Everyone's face staring at me, stabbing my face. My name a whisper on their lips. I knew this wasn't going to happen. Haven would save me from this nightmare, but how could I be up here hoping that my best friend will come to die in my place?

"Well, let see who the lucky man is?" She seems to take her time with this one, going to the bottom of the vase of names. Going around and around making me dizzy. "Oh my this is fantastic, Rhyal Cresta!"


	3. Chapter 2

_"No" _I scream, and think at the same time_. _I pushed Fuchsia, making her face me; I snatch the paper from her hands and look at it. There it is the name **Rhyal Creasta**. "No." I shake my head, trying my best not to cry. But a drop runs down my face without my permission. I wipe it away as fast as I can. I look around, everything is silent and I realized I pushed a Citizen from the Capital in front of thousands of people. I look at the camara's pointing at me, in utter shock. I just pushed her in front of all of Panem, in front of President Snow. I can't say a word as I step back. If I wasn't going to die before, I was now, and so was Rhyal. The peacekeepers looked at me in complete shock. Not knowing what to do. Fuchsia glares at me with shock and anger, a look that says "you're going to get it now".

_Sorry._ Is all I can think as my little brother walks up to the stage, stone faced and almost tired looking.

Fuchsia goes up to her podium and says, "Well, some people need to learn some manners. This might be the _most_ exciting Hunger Games yet." She glared at me. "That is if there are any volunteers?"

I saw Haven slowly putting her hand up when someone yells. "I do."

And I know that voice. I've known it for almost my whole life. Someone who I could never explain but was always there. It was Tal.

Haven watched him, heartbroken, mouth open, as he walked down to the stage. "I volunteer." He says, smiling slightly as if excited. He's not though, his eyes say everything.

Rhyal looks as stunned as I feel. especially since he only knows him because of me, and working in the same sector but that's all.

Rhyal turns his head to me, shaking his head, confused.

"Go." I whisper, urgently.

His eyes widen and he briskly walks back to his seat, as if he's scared Tal would back down.

He didn't back down though, he wouldn't. Tal was proud and tall.

"My, my well what is your name young man?" Fuchsia says looking at him slowly down and up, giving him a coy smile.

"Tal. My name is Tal Underbrook." He hands out his hand, and she shakes it. His piercing eyes stare straight at me.

"Well, congratulations Tal."

"Thank you." He says, to Fuchsia.

She nods, and with a brilliant smile she says, "Your tributes!"

People clap as always, still shocked and we're whisked away to the Justice Building. Tal steps back when we get into the building and slightly touches the outside of my hand with his, for reassurance. I fight hard to cry. I cannot cry. That is rule number one for any tribute. They take me to the far east side of the building, pictures of old mayor's, and President's fill the old cream walls. Inside the room is sleek shiny mahogany wood, and blue silk chairs. i loved the feel of silk. So soft so-

The door opened, cutting off my thoughts. It's Bach the lead Peacekeeper. "I'm sorry but I have to do this." And he back hands me in the face with all his strength. "Don't you ever do something like that again, girl. It's not smart. Your lucky you're we don't have a lot of time." Then he punched me under my chin.

I couldn't cry now. I wasn't going to.

Bach left and soon Rhyal walked in at first closed off and distant, as he walked into the room just staring.

"Rhyal-"

"Your face! What happened?" He asked, in utter shock.

"Bach." I said, simply. "Do you think I would leave unpunished?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Annie. I'm so sorry." His eyes turned dreadful.

"For what?" I smiled. "None of this is your fault." I put my arms around him. "I was being a hot head for the first time, ever. I brought it on myself."

He put his arms around me. Laughing. "I'm happy they got that on tape. Fuscia's face was priceless."

"It was worth making sure it really was you. I thought for a second that they ridged it."

"Maybe they do but you just killed yourself. You can't go, Annie. I don't want you to go."

"I know." I squeezed him. He was so big now, of course he was only a year younger than me, so of course we were always almost the same height but now he was huge. I sucked up the pain his shoulder gave me.

"You're the only one I have, Annie. Ha, you're my only friend."

I shook my head. "Don't say that... You'll make me cry."

"You? Cry? Sometimes I don't even think you have feelings, you're too calm."

"Then, I must be a good actress." I pulled him away and look into his eyes.

"You take care of grandmother, okay?"

"I know, Annie. I was going to anyways. You take care of your self...tell Tal, thank you."

I nodded, sighing I pulled away. "Ask Mrs. Mills for a job." I said forcefully, putting that year more of life in my voice. "She'll need someone new now that I'm gone. She's good, Rhyal, don't mess it up with her. She's your only hope. I'm sure Haven will help too. Be good, be safe, and please don't let your mouth take over. Don't be stupid."

"Thanks." He said, sarcastically.

"Please." I said, begging.

"Okay."

"Promise me."

"I promise." His hazy eyes were sad. A tear on the edge of his eye. I hoped it wouldn't fall. I hadn't seen him cry since our parents died, this couldn't happen.

"I love you. No matter how terrible you sing."

I laughed. Tears brimming on the edge of my eyes. "I love you too." I said, my voice squeaky. "Please Rhyal, be good."

"I know. Follow you're own advise, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled. "Oh gosh!" I said squeezing him tightly until they made him leave.

A minuet or two later Haven came in a mess. "I'm so sorry." said Haven, crying. "I couldn't. I- I froze, when he volunteered, I couldn't do it."

"It's fine, Haven."

"I really am sorry, Annie. You know my feelings toward him… I couldn't do it."

"It's fine, Haven." I said numbly.

"Annie, could you ever forgive me?"

"I already did, Haven. I knew as soon as he said it you would never do it."

Then Haven fell into a chair, shaking her head, sobbing... It was more for herself though, how could she choose between her best friend and her first and only love? How could this happen? It was a tragedy. I felt bad for her. I felt bad for him. Worst of all I was content for me, because the male tribute for District Four wasn't my brother; that was all I could ask for. Now I was going to do to let Tal win. I had no doubt that he could though this would be easy. He was strong, handsome, funny, and so kind.

"Haven, stop. Just stop. It's me, and it's okay. It's not Rhyal and that is all I can ask for."

"I'll take care of him, Annie. I'll try my best, anyways."

"Thank you."

"It's the least I can do. After everything you've done for me… For my family. You- you're the only person, outside of my family, that I trust and you never let me down."

The door opened. "Miss, your times up." said the Peacekeeper.

Haven nodded. "Goodbye, Annie." She hugged me, for a second.

"Goodbye Haven."

I thought back to when I would give her money for her three sisters, her brother. Her brother was always sick; always needed more than she and her parents could give him. Whenever I had some left I would give it to her. She always said she would pay me back, but it was too hard. I was fine with it though, it was all paid back now.

Next was Mrs. Mills.

She gave me a sad smile. "Well, I guess I didn't halv to fire yeh afte' all. I guess I'll be needin' a new pair of hands for me fish. Don't worry ye we litt'l head on ye brother, okay? Focus on winnin' Ann. I'll take care of him. Only a job though, me house is too full for another mouth to feed. I dn't think I could stand his mouth for more than nine hours anyways."

"Only a bit of people could."

"Ye win this thang for us, okay?"

I smiled. "Didn't you see what I did out there? I just killed myself, and Tal."

Mrs. Mills looked at my bruised face. "It's not a complete death sentence, Ann. You could do it." She said, nodding to herself. "I know ye can. You're pretty handy with knives. You know how to net. You swim and you can tell some trees apart."

"Thank you. I don't know if I can do it though... I'm not much of a runner."

"And? Runnin' away is overrated anyways, Ann. Ye can stand and fight. Ye can du't Annie. Ye know where to stab and ye know how to stab. I'm sure ye can use that for somethin'."

"Thank you Mrs. Mills for everything."

"No problem. Ye call me Dayen. I want to see ye in two months, Ann."

"I'll see you." I say.

She smiles, giving me something in a bag.

"Good ol' cow. For good luck." I look up at her in shock. How could she get the cow? The only meat we have here is fish. Cow was so expensive otherwise. She winks at me and leaves the room. I open the bag and sure enough it's there. I didn't wait to eat it but it was very good.

The next time the door opened, it was a Peacekeeper...

I felt alone. Some tributes have five, seven people try to see them before they leave. I know Tal would be here if he could, but I still feel alone. Except for Rhyal and Grandmother, two friends, and my boss I have no one. My boss, Haven and Tal can live without me, I could be forgotten to them in a while. Sadly, Rhyal would do fine on his own he was very sly, and could get away with a lot. Grandmother... well, grandmother had Rhyal.

People see my bruised face and reminding them, it doesn't matter who you are or what you're about to do, no crime goes unpunished.

I looked out the window to our car as we leave my home, everyone quiet barely breathing. I looked at the mournful gray faces of my district's people, not recognizing many of them. "Good bye." I whispered, with a numbing pain.

I put on an emotionless face for the camara's, as I go to the train. "So, this is it." I said looking at the luxurious cart, all tributes talk about. A man leads me to my room, and leaves.

I fall on to the bed, and I break the dam inside my heart, letting the waterfall of tear burst.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey sooo here's the next chapter I hope you like it, review!**

A while after the train started there was a knock on my door. I sat up, wiping my eyes and went to the door slowly I opened it.

"Ms. Fuchsia sent me to make sure you get ready for dinner. The time for dinner will be in an hour." said the man. His face was skinny, cheek bones popping out his skin, a bird nose; his lips were thin and he spoke quietly with a lisp. His hair was black with electric blue tips, thin and straight curving on top of itself.

I nodded. "Okay."

"It is that way." He pointed to the left.

"Thank you." I said.

He gave me a look that said whatever dog and left.

I looked around my chambers. There was a door to a shower. Now, living next to a big tub of water you would think we would bathe more but we stink. Everyone smell's like fish and we can't bathe everyday. It felt good though, to shower. I relaxed, only thought of the water on my skin. When I was done I looked through the closest. One thing I noticed was everything I tried on was my size, it gave me an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I put on a plain peach cardigan, white pants, and my old cream shoes.

I walked to the dinning cart and there was a lot more then cow. Tal, Fuchsia, Mags, and Finnick were all there already.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence Miss. Cresta." said Fuchsia.

I blushed. "Sorry."

Fuchsia rolled her eyes, and then smiled when she saw the swelling in my face.

I sat in the empty seat next to Tal. In front of me was a steaming bowl of beef stew.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I got a bit of ice in a napkin from the wine cooler.

"Which sector do you guys belong to?" asked Finnick, with an easy smile. No trace of recognition in his eyes, only a bit of respect that I believe is from pushing Fushcia.

How could he respect that though? He was on their side.

Tal and I looked at each other. It was his turn. "We're both from the East End, but I work in North Sector. There is a lot more work there for guys like me."

Finnick nodded, and looked at me cocking his head to the side. "Do you work?"

"Everyday of the week from two of the sunset. On Saturday's and Sunday's from seven until the sunsets." I said, trying the sweet rolls.

"So you guys know each other... are you going to be allies?"

"Of course." I said, without thinking. "I mean only if you want to." I said, taking sips of my soup.

"I think that would be the best." He said.

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Finnick in a dark voice.

We both nodded.

"Okay, do you guys have any talents? Useful stuff like fighting."

Tal and I looked at each other again. My turn. "I can cut, I guess. I know where to cut, and I have good aim with throwing knives." I shrugged. "Tal knows how to fight. He's been in a bit of them."

"Not my fault."

I smile, thinking back to how we met. That awful fight. He was only nine years old but he was strong.

"He can also run fast."

"You forgot you know how to make nets and traps." He said.

I shrugged. "Anyone from District Four can."

"Your's are the best though."

I shook my head. "Finnick's would probably put mine to shame."

"Ah coupler years ago maybe. This un 'asn't dun anyting but get faht." said Mags, giving me a toothless smile.

"I'm not fat." He said, frowning at his stomach. He poked at it, and smiles. "I am not fat."

I think about seeing him yesterday. Did he see me? Who was he with?

"Annie, are you going to eat?" asked Tal.

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking."

He grabbed my hand. "It'll be okay, Annie."

"I know." I said, slipping my hand away to eat. He looked hurt but I didn't feel comfortable.

I quietly ate my soup and bread roll. It was so good. I never notice how sick I was of fish.

"Well, what should we do when we get to the capital?" asked Tal.

"First make sure you smile. At everyone and everything. Giggle, laugh, act like everything is great, even when you get waxed." He said looking at me.

"What's-" He put his hand up, stopping me.

"You'll see. Don't argue with your stylist, not for anything. Or they will make you're last few weeks hell. They will dress you terrible, and no one will like you. Capital people are all about looks."

"That's for sure." said Fuchsia, smiling at Tal.

He looked down at his plate, fumbling uncomfortably. Mags and Finnick frowned. Finnick went rigged.

"If your stylist make you look bad they'll know you weren't very well-behaved. They don't like that."

"You can say that again." said Fuchsia.

Finnick rolled his eyes. "Well, you look done. I believe we should talk."

Fuchsia looked up at Finnick standing. "Wonderful. Maybe we can end our discussion from last night."

"Maybe." He said, leaving. Fuchsia was quick behind him.

_So, it was her... _I thought, I notice myself glaring at the air and snap myself out of it.

"'Re ye two finished? We can watch the reaping's of the other District's." said Mags.

I didn't notice I'd eaten so much in such a little time. I drank some sweet purple juice, before nodding. I really didn't notice how much I ate I felt like I might blow up.

"Ye need get a bit mo' ice, 'nd hopefully the swelling will go dawn." She said.

We followed Mags to a television room. There they had the reruns of the reaping. They were on District Two when we began to watch, where a manly girl volunteered. She was monstrously tall and strong, with very short black hair and sharp green eyes. The boy was a volunteer too, with wispy brown hair and wide sweet brown eyes. His lips were plump, and he was very muscular. Caesar fawned over the boys looks saying he reminded him of a young Cashmere. District Three didn't stick out in my mind. Then it was us. They didn't show me push Fushcia but showed Rhyal face the whole time.

"Well look at these two." He says. "He just saved them both from fighting each other. Even if he did it because he wanted to I think this gives him points. I believe that this makes them an interesting group. I wonder if they'll be allies..."

"I don't know." said a stylist, Hender. "But does that matter? This might be the next Finnick Odair. Look at those eyes!"

"I think both of them are just stunning. This is certainly a great group to look at. We'll have to see what they can do later on."

"Well, they both look fit and healthy."

"That they do. Well, onto the next District."

From District Five was a willowy girl with a graceful walk who volunteered like it was the most natural thing in the world. There was a slow looking boy from District Seven. There was also two children from District Twelve. The boy was twelve and the girl was thirteen, both looked like they could be related with black hair, gray eyes, hollow cheeks and pale, sick skin. They probably had too many tessera, I heard District Twelve was having a particularly bad year. Looking at these two kids, it shows. No volunteered for them, no one could.

"This could always be worst." said Tal, looking at the screen the camera zooming in on a hysterical mother.

I looked at him and nodded. "We could be from District Twelve."


	5. Chapter 4

**Kind of a funny chapter. I hope you like it.:)**

That was the last rerun of the reaping for the night so we didn't get to see the tribute's from District One. Then, the 69th Hunger Games began.

A little after Mags gave us a pat on the back, and left.

"I never got a chance to thank you." I told Tal.

"You don't have to." He said.

"You just killed yourself." I said.

"Annie." He turned his body toward me. "I would do anything for you. Even give my life away for you, or in this case someone you love. Haven't you noticed?"

"I'm not very observant... And that's not very smart." I said, looking at him.

He shrugged. "Have I ever been smart? I mean think about how we met?"

I laughed. "You're right. Youras dumb as a donkey."

He smiled. "Annie, haven't you noticed I've been stupid over you for sometime now."

I frown, looking at my hands. "We shouldn't do this to ourselves." I said. "Tal, there's three ways this can end... One, you die and I win, which is the least likely. Two, I die and you win, or three we both die. I hope it's number two; with what you did but in either way...we shouldn't hurt ourselves this way. It's not fair for any of us. You know I'm right, too."

"Just this once..." He whispered...begging.

I look at him. Thinking about what he just did for me. I loved him not as strongly as he loved me but enough. I owed him a lot and all he was asking for was a kiss. I should at least have my first kiss before I die. "Just this once." And I close the space between us, almost.

"She's right." said Finnick.

My heart pounded out of my chest. "Oh my." I breathed in, trying to steady my heart. I did hear him come in at all.

"Don't you know it's rude to just barge in on people?" I said, looking up at him. Tal sighed rolling his eyes.

"Well, don't you know it's rude to just go into the television compartment, that's for all of us by the way, and just start making out. All I wanted to do was watch a little of the... what is that? The 69th Hunger Games." said Finnick as he through himself onto the couch.

"We weren't making out." I said, blushing slightly.

"Yet." He said.

"Well, why is it any of your business?" I asked. I mean it wasn't like I was doing anything bad. Not the stuff him and Fuchsia were probably doing. I didn't just walk in on them and say "hey that's a bad idea, I gotta watch some television."

"Because I'm your mentor, and I say so. A relationship between tributes is a terrible idea. Not only is it stupid, thinking about the out come of it all, but it just doesn't happen. It isn't done. Not even just once."

"Has it happened?" Tal asked.

"Eh, once in the last four years I've been in this... They didn't win, just saying. Go ahead though, break each other before you go into the arena. It's just two less people those others have to worry about. All I was doing was suggesting it's not the smartest way to go about things."

I knew he was right. Didn't I say the very same thing just five seconds ago? But I huffed, and rolled my eyes.

"You should get more ice, Capital doesn't like black, espeshally on the face. You guys should go to sleep, actually. It's a bit late. Big day tomorrow, you get to meet our lovely President...sort of."

"Yay." I say, and leave not really wanting to hear anymore from him.

* * *

I was running. My lungs threatening to burst. My legs burned, with pain and my left side felt like a stone. My mouth was dry, and hurt. A lone gash in my heart threatened to kill me getting larger. I wish I would just die. I wished I could get this over. I look behind me but I see no one. I can't stop though. I know it will be my certain painful death. Then, the boy and girl from District 12 appear in my way. I have no choice but to stop. "You killed him!" They yelled.

I sit up, my heart pounds, and I have sweat in my face.

"It wasn't real. It's not real." But a voice in the back of my head whispers. _"It soon will be."_

* * *

I walk into the dinning room with the same clothes I had on yesterday.

"Well, someone hasn't had much fun. Or maybe too much fun? Which one is it? Did you take my advise?" asked Finnick.

I think back to yesterday, I hadn't seen Tal since that last night. To be honest... I was glad that Finnick stopped it before it ever happened. Maybe that was why I was so irritable with him. I was so happy that we didn't kiss, that I felt guilty. That and he was with Fuchsia! She has claws and a really big nose. Fuchsia was terrible and she hated me, not without reason, yes but she could give me a bit of slack. But she was staring a hole through me at this moment.

"I don't know where Tal is." I muttered, sitting. "I haven't seen him."

"Oh, well after you eat you should fix yourself up as much as you can... At least brush your hair, and find some make up and try to hide your bruises."

I put my fingers through it and frown when they get stuck quickly. "Oh, yeah. Where's Mags?" I said, as I play with my bracelet.

"The old woman's sick, so she's sleeping." said Fuchsia. I didn't like that she said it, and how she said it. To the people of District Four Mags was important and strong. The first of our District to win. She's not some old woman, she like a grandmother to all of us. Always helping in any way she can. Mags always hears what we have to say, she a hero to us. She's what we all hope to become. She might have won the Hunger Games but she had a huge heart.

I breathed in and out though knowing if I say anything I'll be hurting only myself, and maybe Tal.

"Anyways, you can cut?" asked Fuchsia, pale face board. Examining a blue berry. "How?"

I blushed in embarrassment. I must have sounded stupid saying I can cut, instead of saying I could throw knives, or stab things. Really, it was true I knew how to cut fish into nice scaleless pieces but stabbing is a lot more intimidating than cutting. "Yes, I can throw knives. I know a lot about nerves and organs so I know where to stab." I said, drinking some orange juice.

"Well, while that's nice and useful for the actual Hunger Games. First thing is first." said Finnick, looking out the window. "Fix you're hair."

"I'm not done." Looking down at my plate full of food.

"Too bad you had to chit-chat. We're almost there. It's okay if your clothes are a mess but you're hair makes you look ugly."

"Wow, you certainly know how to make girls feel special, huh?"

"If that makes you feel better than know you should wear pants. Capital citizens will think you're a monkey with those leg hairs."

I couldn't believe it. My mouth was open in shock.

Fuchsia was giggling away. "He's right." She said.

"Nobody is going to pay for a monkey." He said, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes, and left; to go "fix" myself up. Finnick might have saved my life but that was years ago. He had changed and not in the greatest way. He might be handsome and charming but he was rude. I'm still beyond grateful that he saved my life, but at this moment my life was in his hands again. I wasn't sure, with how things were going, if he could/want to save me.


	6. Chapter 5

"So, your Annie?" asked a very tall, skinny woman, with pale rose petal skin and extremely long gold shimmer eye lashes that matched her hair; that was straight and up on the top of head. Her eyes were strange, dark blue on the outside and a silver star burst coming from her pupil. She had a small soft beautiful face unlike some of the other Capital people.

I smiled, nodding.

"Speak to me when your spoken to." she said, in a rough voice. Her angelic face slid into a sneer.

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

"You still smell like fish." She said. "You're going to have to stay in a bath until you become bearable." She looked behind herself to a boy with blue hair on the top and green tips. "District Four citizens stink more than any of the others, even Twelve. It's all those fish. I never liked fish. An-y-ways, bathe her, again use extra soap if you have to. I'm not going to torture myself with the smell, I already have to fix her."

"Yes, Ira." said the boy, and two others.

She gave me a wide smiled. "You better win."

A chill went up my spine, spreading goosebumps. "Yes, ma'am." I said.

Her smile widened. "Good, we understand each other." And she left.

I couldn't imagine them doing anymore to me. They ripped all the hair from me, they've scrubbed me, sanitized, and polished every single inch of my body. They fixed my bruised face by ingecting something in my neck making the swelling and color fade. They made my rounded my nails and polished them making them shine with dark blue sparkels.

They put me in a warm bath full of a thousand different flowers, scrubbed my skin raw and then let me soak. They washed my hair, with a strange soap that smelled so good. When I got out they put lotion on me that smelled like roses.

When Ira came back she had that same wide smile. "That's better, come along."

"Yes." I said, following her, wrapping my self in a bathrobe.

She didn't speak to at all. She barely stayed to tell the stylist what to do. "Put temporary dye the inside of her hair dark blue and the top black. Curl the ends and on the top waterfall braid put the silver string in the braid." She stared at me for a second. "Make her look...fierce. White eyeliner on the inside, black on the edges. Dark blue on the lid, white on the inside, black on the edge. Make sure it goes out a bit. Give her a soft lip, pale pink it's almost white. If you mess her up you're fired."

They nodded, and took me away.

I was confused but didn't say a word, from what she said my look wouldn't be too bad. They put me in a dark blue high-low with silver embroidery. The top showed my stomach, making me feel vulnerable It was ruffled and looked like a seashell twinkling with gems put at random making me shimmer. I had a see-through blue silk cape hanging down my left shoulder. It was beautiful, and I was greatful I wasn't clown fish like two years ago, or a sailor like Finnick. They put random blue and silver gems on my left cheek. They put a crown of silver leafs on my hair. Then, a girl gave me a monster of a necklace full of black, ligh/dark blue, and white diamonds. None of the stylist spoke to me but spoke quietly to themselves.

Finnick came in when I was all done. "Well, don't you look like a doll? So much better than this morning."

"Again, Finnick, Your amazing charm puts me under your spell." I said, sarcastically.

"Oh, I know." He gave me a half smile, whispers. "Watch this." He goes up to a stylist.

"Wow, Lura. Just wow. You're look wonderful today. I love you're hair, that old red." He shook his head. "It washed you out. Purple suits you a lot more."

"Aw, thank you Finnick. Your such a liar." She said, blushing.

He nodded. "No, it's true. You really should dye you're eyebrows, though. The color red and purple doesn't belong on one face, unless it's a hat of some kind."

"Oh, okay, Finnick. I'll do it as soon as I get home."

Finnick smiled, turning toward me. "It works on everyone."

"I was being sarcastic." I said.

He shrugged. "So was I... I have enough people after me anyways. Plus, you need to focus on winning, not boys. At least I hope that's what you've been doing."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Finnick."

"Is that going to be your token?" He asked, pointing to my braclete. He frowned as if he was on the verge of a memory.

I thought for a second and nodded. It was something I wanted in the arena, even if we didn't get along well.

"There is a board that approves over everything in the Game to make sure no one has an unfair advantage. I promise you'll get it back in the Games."

He let out his hand so I would give it to him, and I did slowly, gently touching his hand.

"Finnick, darling!" Yelled Ira.

He rolled his eyes before turning and smiled. "Ira!" He put it in his pocket.

She speed walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Long time since I've seen you."

"I know. It's been too long." He said.

Then they carried on in conversation.

Tal came down, wearing something similar to me. Just with no shirt, a cape and shorts. He had no make up, just gems, and a crown. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hey. I'm sorry about last night."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Annie." He smiled. "He does..."

"Tal, he's right."

He nodded. "I know." And for the first time his blue eyes looked sad, making me feel guilty.

"Alright children, go into your chariot." said Finnick.

"I'm not a child." I said, irritated. My sparkling black and blue boots sparkled. Our horses were black, beautiful creatures, with a white diamond on their forehead.

"Smile, doll. No one wants to buy a sour tribute. Remember to wave." says Finnick, with a side smirk.

I smiled, but didn't like the sound of what he said. Buy a tribute? I guess that was what they were doing but he just said it so seriously.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Have fun, both of you."

"Where's Mags?" asked Tal.

He frowned. "Still not feeling very well but she's going to help tomorrow."

I nodded, and smiled. "Alright, let's do this."

That was the last thing I remembered. The rest was a blur of flashes and screams. I was there but not really. I moved, I smiled, but I couldn't feel myself. I saw the roses being thrown through the air but it never hit the ground. I heard people cheer, but I couldn't hear what they said. Then there he was, our President. He looked at me for a second, then with his overblown lips he smiled at me; giving me a chill. Then it was done and I was in my room sleeping.

Half asleep half awake I dreamed and thought about how it was kind of fun dressing up and the horses were beautiful. I gasp fully awake at the rush of my heart beating and the sudden stab of fear I get in my gut. My throat closes at the terrifying realization that, that wasn't for fun. It was for my life because in a week and a half I will be in the Hunger Games. I going to die.


	7. Chapter 6

"You're not that pretty." said a soft floating voice.

I looked up at a beautiful girl with dark auburn hair. She smiled, her wide-set golden eyes, sparkling.

I frowned, and went back to trying to make fire. Trying being a key word.

"Don't get me wrong, most girls from your District aren't as pretty as you. Still, compared to One, my District...you're not pretty at all. Don't worry that shouldn't set you back far... I mean Finnick really set you up this year. You're lucky you have him. People will pay more if that means they get to spend a minuet or two with him."

"What?" I said looking at her.

She smiled, taking the wood from my hands. "Finnick, the people here just love him. They'll probably give you guys more money because of him."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's just an assumption. My mother said when she was in the Games, District Nine had a very handsome mentor they were given so much money that even though they lost it feed their District for about a week. What do I know though? My moms crazy. Anyways, good luck."

"You're a victor's daughter?" I asked.

She smiled, viciously. "Yes, I am. The odds are _really_ in my favor but don't worry, with Finnick, you have a chance." She put the wooden sticks in the fire she made. "I want some candy."

I frowned. She was odd but that didn't matter, she was competition.

The two kids from Twelve stayed together. Not looking at anyone for long, always on edge. The girl was the worst, always breathing a bit too fast, and always flinching. She walked with a slight limp and coughed a lot. The boy was good with plants, and aid. His eyes were dark, and wise with experiences the Capital had provoked. It was sad to see such a small child know so much. I woundered if that was how we all felt.

The girl from Two was a beast. In hand combat she knockedd a trainer down in one punch. Sadly, the trainer got a concusion and he had to be taken to the hospital. She just smiled and looked at everyone as if to say "I'll do worst to all of you." The boy didn't act so violent making small talk with everyone.

"Hello, I'm Blight. Blight Copperfeild. What's your name?"

"Annie Cresta."

He nodded. "District Four right?"

I nodded.

"I sure do love fish, if I choose to live there I would."

"You wouldn't say that if you lived there."

"Really?" He asked. "I thought you had pride in your District."

I looked at him."I do. I love my District, just fish gets old after a while."

"I bet it does. I know sometimes I get tired of weapons this weapons that. If I had to eat it as much as I hear it I'm not sure what I would do."

"You would probably die." I said, sarcastically.

"I guess so." He said, laughing. Then he left to speak to the District Twelve children.

At the end of the day when we were going back to the suit, Tal and I took the same elevator. "Diamond's a little odd." He said.

"Is that her name?" I asked, recognizing the shallow District One names.

"Yeah, she just came right up to me and began to say how it doesn't matter if we win we're always going to be slaves. She also talked about how being handsome was a good thing for the both of us. And then she just talked about Finnick."

"She's a victors daughter, it doesn't matter if she's insane, people are going to want her to win more."

"Whose her mom or dad?" He asked.

"Mother. I'm not sure but we can always ask Finnick."

He nodded. "She sure is someone we have to look out for."

"Maybe she's not insane...may she's acting."

"That would be a smart move." He said.

"The smartest." I said.

"Hello, Mags." I said, sitting down at the table.

She smiled. "Hello children."

"Where's Finnick?"

Her smiled faded a bit. "He's not feeling well-"

"I feel fine." He said, sitting down.

"Finnick." Mags said, in a disappointed tone.

"I'm fine." He said, with sincere eyes.

I frowned. His face was blotchy, and he shook slightly. "Are you sure?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes." He said, looking at us, sadly.

I could tell he was lying but I let it pass. He didn't seem like he was in a good mood.

Fuchsia didn't appear today, and neither did Ira. We ate in silence.

"Did you know the girl from District One is a victor's daughter?" asked Tal.

"Yes, we learned that today." said Mags.

"Who's the victor?" He asked.

"Lela Opaque. Now, it's Lela Livid." said Finnick, "Her games were bad. It was the one with the cannibal."

I made a face of disgust.

"Did you do what I told you to?" He asked.

"I learned how to make a fire, and I studied the plants." I said.

"I ran a lot, and lifted weights." He said.

Finnick nodded. "You know what to do tomorrow?"

We nodded.

The rest of dinner was silent, and so was the next couple of day. In public I stayed by myself, and Tal did the same. Speaking to some of the other tributes, every once in a while.

"You know a lot about plants." I said, surprising the District Twelve boy.

He smiled, and nodded.

"How do you know so much?"

He looked at the Twelve girl.

I frowned. "Can you talk?" Thinking about how I haven't heard him say one word. Except in my dream, but it was a dream.

He shook his head.

"Were you born that way?"

He shook his head.

The girl came. "Hello." She said, quiet and breathy. "I am sorry to tell you this but Whim is a mute."

"I just found out, thank you."

"You are welcome. I am Anise."

"Annie." We shook hands.

"Well, I just wanted to exchange a few words." I said. "I've wasted enough of your time."

"That is fine. Not waste at all." She said, she smiled for the first time. Whim nodded.

I smiled and left to sword training.

District One and Two wanted to be allies, as usual but we declined. I didn't see them as very trustworthy and didn't like that they would be "watching my back" when they were probably going to be the ones to stab it, Tal probably felt stronger than me about that, too. Then, Twelve asked for an alliance, and when we spoke to them the next day that it wasn't very smart. I told them about what I did and how Capital citizens really liked me much, they only smiled wider. Since they accepted us, our fate, how could we refuse? We were allies.


	8. Chapter 7

I walk up and down the hall knowing soon I will be judged on how good I might be in the Games. This could really help us... or not.

"Annie, you're not going to do good if you keep freaking out." said Tal in a calm tone.

"I'm fine, Tal." I said.

Then they call his name, he looks at me. "You're going to do great." He said.

I sighed and sat down, waiting for what felt like hours but was five minuets for my turn.

I walk in with my head high and smile at the Capital Judges. "Hello, I am Annie Creasta. I am from District Four." I get the knives, that I've practiced with during Training. I don't show how much I can do there, though. I don't want them to know everything about me. I have their attention and I will not waste it.

At first I toss the blade up in the air weighing how hard I have to throw the knife. I catch it on the blade, on purpose. Showing off is something Finnick said I have to do to keep their interest. I breathe in , I throw it straight in the middle of the dummy's forehead. I have the other knife out of my hand and into the dummy's neck a second later. I take the next knife and looking at them and I hit the dummy in the heart. I bow, and smile.

A man with solid green hair smiles at me. "Thank you. You're dismissed."

"No, thank you." I say, and leave with my heart pumping hard in my chest.

"How did you do?" asked Finnick when I got there.

"Good. I think they liked me. I did everything you said down the last thank you."

"Good, it's about time."

I roll my eyes. "I never complained to Ira."

"You still make faces."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do." said Finnick.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you _do_!"

"Fine, whatever I rolled my eyes one time. She's not even there, and you roll your eyes, too."

"And, I'm not about to go to the Games, you are."

I smiled. "Well, that's fine 'cause I think I got a pretty good score."

"Good job." He said, smiling for the first time I've ever seen it touches his eyes.

I frown. "Well, I'm going to go get comfortable before dinner."

He nodded. "Okay, bye."

"Bye." I said. Why did that smile make my heart palpitate? He's my mentor. A friend. He saved my life once, but he's changed. I didn't know him at all but I knew I could fall in love with the old him. Now, he liked the Capital women. Rich, powerful, women. Not girls from a poor District, that was on her way to certain death.

* * *

We ate dinner in silence. All good feelings were gone, and the tension in the room could be cut by a butter knife.

"I think I did good. I fought that man until he was almost unconscious, so hopefully they're impressed."

I smiled. "I think we might have a chance... Hopefully, we both get something good."

He nodded.

I was scared that I wouldn't get a good score and if I didn't, that could hurt all of us. It could kill all of us.

I so hyped by the end of the dinner Tal had to hold my hand so I wasn't shaking. "It'll be fine." He whispered.

We were sitting in the television room, anticipating what was to come next. It wasn't really a death sentence if we didn't get a good score but it could help our death in the long run.

"Well, Hell-o Paneam! This is Caesar Flickerman with the 70th Hunger Games training scores! As always we have District One first Westych Sae age eighteen got an amazing eleven! Congratulations Westych. Next, Diamond Livid age fifteen..."

_Wow, she was younger than I thought._

"Got a six!"

_No way. _I thought but he went on.

Blight Copperfeild score of twelve. The Beast score of ten.

_How did that happen?_

Three came and left with low scores of seven and four. Then it was our turn.

"Tal Underbrook, age eighteen, and the score of ten!"

I smiled at Tal. He squeezed my hand.

"Annie Cresta, age seventeen and the score of ten."

I sighed in relief.

Everyone whooped and I felt like someone had life a brick from my chest.

"You guys did it!" yelled Finnick.

I smiled. "Not with out your help."

We watched the rest of the program finishing off with Twelve. Whim getting an 8 and Anise getting a 5.

"Okay, we're going to do a lot of work tomorrow. We have interview stuff to fake. So, since I'm sure Annie has never learned how to walk in heels or none of that girl stuff then you can go work with Mags in the morning. I'll work with Tal on how to charm, he doesn't need to waste his time on ankle crossing, anyways. Then you two can switch in the middle of the day."

We nodded then went off to our rooms.

"Annie?" asked Tal, before I went in.

"Yes."

"Don't feel guilty, for anything, okay?"

I frowned.

"You can't stop fate." Then he left into his room.

* * *

I had a great awakening, with the sunrise soft and warm, easing me awake. Giving the Capital a hue of innocence and protection. Nothing bad could happen in something so beautiful and serene. No one could hate in a place where everything was so perfect. An Avox, with dark brown hair and sweet brown eyes, came in with a warm wholesome breakfast, bringing the realization that nothing was as it appeared. This meal and view wasn't without a huge price, my life and everyone elses in this wrenched building.

Soon, I was done and Mags came in my room with a box. She got out shining heals, and put them on my feet.

"Now, stand." She said in a gentle voice.

I wobbled a little, standing, but regained my balance in a second.

"Do you think you can walk?"

I nodded my head. Slowly I took a step, loosing my balance; I grabbed her arm. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, that's how I felt when I first wore them. I thought I was going to fall on my face."

I smiled, nodding.

"Now, take those off for a second. I'm going to teach you how to master these death machines."

* * *

By the end of two hours I was a pro. Well, not really I couldn't jump or anything. I could walk gracefully around our whole suite. I tried skipping down a hall but that didn't work out too well. Let's just say I hope that vase cost a lot, at least I hurt the Capital a bit in their wallets.

I knocked on the door where Finnick and Tal were.

"Come in." said Finnick, his voice irritated.

"Mags said to get Tal over there that I'm good." I said, pointing down at my heals.

He nodded. "Go." he told Tal.

I looked at Tal and he had sad eyes.

"Tal." I reached for him, he shook his head.

"What did you do?" I asked Finnick when Tal was out of sight.

"Nothing."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing! Now, let's get working on your interview."

"No."

"Annie, stop being so stubborn."

"Then why don't you tell me what you did!"

"Because it's none of your business!"

I sighed. "Fine... I guess it's not."

"Now, let's get to work."

I nodded, knowing no matter how much I begged he wouldn't do it.

"Always stay on the positive, they don't like it when tributes lie. If you just stay on the positive, act like this is the greatest thing on Earth."

"But that would be lying."

"Not if you believe it."

"But I don't."

"Just act the best you can. I've seen your acting skills in action."

I frown. "What do you mean?"

"When you told Tal you were going to kiss him. You were acting."

"No, I wasn't."

He looked up at me. "Yes, you did I could tell when you told me to get out of your business. You were lying then, too."

"What?"

"Yep, but the thing about those lies, is that you still believe them... I do the same thing." He looked down at his arm rubbing it.

"I'm so tired of you Finnick. All you do is open me from the inside and pick at me. Finnick, you don't know me!"

"Really?" He shook his head. "I remember exactly who you are Annie Dianna Cresta. I remember saving your life the day before my reaping. I remember the shell I gave you..."

"I would have been dead without you..." I said, looking down at my nails.

"And you'll be dead if you don't listen to me, right now."

I nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Now, we have to have to look at you as a whole. What's your theme?" He asked.

I shrugged. "What do you see?"

"It's like you have your own little world, and when you're out of there you're lost..." He said, then he shook his head. His hair was growning out and moved when he shook it. "Your eyes say innocent. So do your actions. I can sell that."

"Act innocent for the most part, but when there's a tricky question just smile a little, shrug, or say something simple.".

"Does that mean that I have to act stupid?"

"Not stupid... Innocent. Act like everything is simple, no underlining cause for anything, act like life is fair and beautiful."

I nodded.

"Say the Capital is beautiful. You've never imagined it was so big. This place is nothing like District Four."

"It's not."

He smiled. "All you have to do is believe the truth."

I soaked it all in. After about an hour he got an important question.

"What would you do if it ended up between Tal and you?"

I shrug. "That won't happen."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I won't let it happen. He'll win."

"You would kill yourself?"

I nodded. "He saved brothers life."

"No one wants to sponser someone who would just kill themselves for another person."

"So, they shouldn't waste their money. That's what Tal would do for me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." I said, getting up going to the door.

"People change, Annie." said Finnick getting up with me. "It's a fact of life. No one wants to die and the Hunger Games leave a huge gaping hole where our humanity was."

I frown, stopping before I could get to the door. "Tal wouldn't kill me."

"When anyone is faced with the question 'him or me', you'll pick yourself."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't. I couldn't go back to District Four if I did."

"You feel like you can't go back anyways." He walks up to me slowly and I walk back slowly, until my back hits the wall.

"I never told you what happend to those two tributes who were in love. Do you want to know what happend?"

I just stared into his eyes. "What happened?"

"Meeka and Jaymes were down to the bottom four. They knew eachother since children and loved eachother very much, a lot more then Tal and you... Meeka found an abondoned broken carven, and they stayed there for a night. That night Jaymes left to get some wood for a fire... not caring if anyone saw, I mean, last four and they were two. That's all it was down Jaymes came back, they ate a lizard and cuddled together." He was really close to me now, holding my waist, putting his fourhead agenst mine. His skin was soft and warm, he smelled of sea water that I missed so much. "They stood like this, for a long time. Suddenly Meeka began to cry. He told her to stop, tearing up himself." Finnick began to rub my right shoulder. "Jaymes whispered to Meeka, 'I love you' and she said 'I love you too'. So quiet the camaras could bearly heard her say the words 'I am so sorry'. He whispered something too, and they both stabbed eachother in the heart. Her with a rusted knife she found there and him with a stake he had made but minutes ago. They died around two minutes later. The point of the story is that, they both chose themselve in the end. No matter how much they loved eachother. I'm sure you remember that deep down somewhere."

My heart was racing a hundred miles an hour. I hoped Finnick couldn't see how much his touched effected me. His deep sea green eyes making my stomach flip. Our noses touched, giving me a cold chill. I could almost hear my heart thudding out of my chest.

Why were we still like this if he wasn't speaking anymore? His hands hadn't moved a bit from their place.

He was breathing heavy, like he couldn't get in enough oxygen. His breath was warm, and smelled good. That's when our lips touched, for only a second, only our skin.

Without warning he jumped away from me, like I was a hot iron. He turned, and sat down in his chair. Not looking at me he asked, "So, what are you going to say if he asked what would you do if it ended up between Tal and you?"

Confused, I sat down. "I-I would- I would do what I have to do, to survive."


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's a chapter, I'm sorry it's so late. I had to withdrawl from Fanfiction for about a week because of certain important school things I had to finesh. But it's break so I'm going to just write a couple chapters ahead and hope I can update on Wensday's! I must admit something though I did read for three days straight two diffrent very amazing books. If you have not read Divergent or the Mark of Athena I suggest you go rob Wal-mart, like now.**

I look in the mirror at myself, but I didn't look like me. The girl in front of me stood like me, blinked when I did, but her face was so colored, nothing like how I woke up this morning. This girl could actually be concidered pretty, perhaps if you were half blind, she would be beautiful. She is me though, or am I her? Either way this was my face. My eyes were framed by gold and white. The flowing elegant white dress; with gold lining and gems on one shoulder gave me grace and shape, with a golden sun, showed some skin on my left side. My hair was up in an elegant swirl bun with silver and gold metal beads mixed with feathers on the side. On the right side of my face on the edge of my eye was a bird's wing that looked like it was fluttering when I blinked. I gained five inches by these shining silver heals.

By the egde of the mirror I saw the door open and close, someone coming from behind me. I turned my head to see who it is, and look down facing the mirror as soon as I see his eyes. It was Finnick.

"You look... really nice." said Finnick, smiling grimly. He looked really... nice himself with a nice black dress shirt, tucked into nice dress pants and white bow tie. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His hair parted to the side.

"Thank you." I said, looking at him through the mirror. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

I asked my prep team for some time alone. I didn't say not to let anyone else to come in but I assumed they would understand. At the same time I wanted to talk to Finnick, about what? Well, there was a lot.

"I convinced Ira to let you wear this... People will love it, and then love you. They probably can't help but love you, anyways."

I smiled, painfully. "One can hope, at least."

He handed me the box and waited for me to open it. Slowly, I open it. It's chunks of white diamonds, pearls, and fresh roses sparkled.

"Every girl likes shiny things, right? Wow, this is beautiful."

He smiled, a real smile. "I hoped you would. Sometimes you just surprise me. You're a special one, that's for sure."

I blush.

Then he frowned. As if he just recognized what he had just said. "Do you want me to put it on you?"

I nodded, turning my back to him. I could feel his warm breath on my skin, sending goosebumps down my back. I could feel his warm, soft hands calpes the necklace together then he touched the back of my neck. I shivered.

"Are you okay?" He asked, smiled.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome."

He turned me to face him. "Make them love you. You have enough time to."

Again, I could feel my face turn red. I know what Finnick does to girls. He's a womanizer. A lot of girls like him, he likes a lot of girls. He can have as many girls as he pleases... They're a lot prettier and richer than me... Heck, they're not about to die like me. I need to stop thinking that he might like me because he doesn't. He's just being nice. I'm about to die, so why not be nice? But then again he almost kissed me, almost was key word in the sentence. He almost kissed me but didn't.

I sighed. I wished I could have my first kiss before I would die. How ridiculous? I was complaining about not kissing anyone before I would die.

I giggled.

"I'm serious."

I smiled. "I know." I could feel my smile turn sad at the thought that this was the last night here with Finnick.

"Don't give up yet. The Game's haven't even started."

I nodded, not admitting the real reason I was sad.

"Finnick, I never told you how thankful I am to have you, but I am. I know some times I'm difficult, but I'm so happy you; and Mags; are my mentors. If I could choose there wouldn't be a choise. Thank you."

"It's my job Annie. To prepare you for this."

I nodded. It was his job to give me necklaces, it was for people to love me. It was his job to smile at me, and tell me I look nice. It was to make me feel good, make me want life more. "Well, it's almost time. I guess we have to get going."

"I guess we do."

We walked separately and met up with everyone on the elevator. We were all quiet, anxious for what was going to happen. Tal looked dashing in a black tux, with a thin white tie. "You look amazing, Annie."

I smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks." He said, blushing.

Mags touched my shoulder and nodded. "You look beautiful."

Fuchsia was staring bullets into me, I couldn't understand why. Maybe because I was still in one whole piece.

When the elevator opens we're one of the first to arrive. They lined me beside the District Three boy.

He looked at me up and down. Not saying a word.

Finnick smiles at the both of us. "Remember everything I told you guys... Break a leg."

We nod in unison.

Later, all the tributes lined up and we're herded like cattle to the stage. For a second I wished I was a District 12 Citizen so I wouldn't be one of the first. Tal gently gets my left hand. "You'll amaze them."

I smiled, he was so confident in me especially when I wasn't. "You will too."

"No." He said, quickly letting go of me as we finally appear in front of the camera's.

I couldn't ask him what he ment. A million idea's swarmed my head that I didn't understand. He was such a charmer, what did he mean by that?

I looked at him in confusion as we sat. He pointed to his smiling face, and I quickly remembered Capital people love smiling tributes. So, I smile until my cheekbones hurt.

Caesar appeared with new light purple hair; smiling, giving a few annual words. Then, announces Diamond's turn up.

Diamond totally killed her interview, and not in the good Capital way.

"Hello Caesar! I haven't seen you for some time now! I hope you've had a fantastic time. I know I sure have." She's too hyped, too loud, and too under controlled.

"Why, yes I have. You look wonderful, by the way."

"Thank you. I'm so sorry I can't tell you the same. Have you gained some weight?" Her voice went down to a loud whisper. "It's noticable I think you need to start-" She touched her lips with two of her fingers. "- again."

My eyes widened, as did everyone elses.

"Diamond... Are you feeling well?" He says, truly concerned. His face deep red.

"I'm feeling amazing! I'm so great, and ready for the Games to Begin. I can't wait to make my District proud to have me as a tribute."

"Do you think you're going to win?"

"Well, I sure do hope so... It's a real waste of time and money if I don't. To be honest the Games just make us poorer and waste everyone's time."

"Diamond your time is up."

"Okay, bye. Don't forget-" she did the same two finger thing. "As soon as you can."

He looked down on himself, making the audiance laugh.

The next five people played off Diamond's crash and burn, sucking up to him.

I was next after the boy from District 3.

"Well, hello Annie."

I wonder if he notices me shaking. I wondered if he knows that my balled up fist's is from feeling like I might just collapse from fear.

"Good evening, Mr. Flickerman."

"Oh, you're so formal call me Caesar. Mr. Flickerman is my grandfather."

"Okay." I smiled.

"So, what's been your best experience so far?" He said, eagerly,

"Um." I swallowed. Everything I've done so far will either lead to my death or everybody else's death.

"I think, maybe, dressing up for this was pretty amazing. Look at this necklace, it's just amazing."

He smiled. "It is! Oh, it's just dazzling. It compliments your skin. You _are_ just stunning." I an hear everyone else's approval. "So, do you like dressing up back home?"

"Well, I'm always working, or taking care of my brother. But if I had the time I would."

He nodded. "Speaking of your brother... How did you feel when he was chosen at the reaping?"

"Terrified. It was like my chest was being ripped apart. I can't imagine what it would be like if I knew that it would be one of us or both of us that would die in the Games."

"Do you love him?"

I nodded. "He's one of the few people I have, and definitely is number one of those people."

He nodded. "So, you sure are one pretty girl. Is your number two a special guy back home?"

"No, no my number two would be my grandmother."

"Well, I'm sure there is some guy?"

"Um, no." I shook my head. "I've always been loner. I don't have a lot of time for boys." I say thinking about Tal, I couldn't let that out.

"Well, maybe after the Games you'll finally be able to do some soul-searching."

I smiled, feeling my cheeks turn crimson. "Yeah, I could."

"Well, you might have some competition but you can win this, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, our time is up. Now, it's time you give the spotlight to your fellow tribute. Good luck, Annie."

"Thank you, Caesar. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure was all mine." He said, with a crooked smile.

I walk back to my chair, sitting slowly. I feel as if I had just moved a truck and now all my energy is gone. That was it, the interview, the last step to fate.

Now, it's Tal's turn. Oh gosh I hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

"Hello, everyone!" He yells on his way to his seat.

Citizens cheered liking the attention.

"Good evening, Caesar."

"Hello, Tal. Now, congratulations on your eleven."

"Thank you. I worked hard for it."

"I'm sure you did. What did you to prepare for it?"

"Oh, now Caesar you know I can't tell you."

"You're right. You're right. It's worth asking though."

Tal laughs. I know that laugh, it's not his real laugh. Very rarely does he give his true laugh to strangers, but this laugh is one he does when someone says or does something stupid. It's also a laugh he does before _he_ does something stupid.

"It's lovely to think you can control someone a little. At least, just a bit. Of course, as we all know, that is the Capital's specialty. They've done it for seventy years."

That when Caesar told him his time was up.

**By the way I was just joking about the whole stealing thing, don't rob it. Robbing is bad. That's what the library is for. I hope you liked it! R&R:)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: So do to the new year in a couple of hours I thought you would all like a chapter to bring it in! Also remember I'm updating this Wednesday and it'll be a special little chapter. It just want to see if you'll like it. Wink wink. Then the 70th Annual Hunger Games will begin! Muh-hahaha!:) **

I knew I should be asleep, but I couldn't get my eyes to close. My hands were clammy with anticipation, and if I thought about tomorrow too much my chest would ache. I couldn't breath deeply, enough, and I couldn't stop from twisting and turning.

I wonder if anyone can sleep the day before the Games start. It's certainly hard to with a million thought running through your head. A million possible out comes to this. Tomorrow is it. No more messing around. No acting like this was all going to turn out okay. Tomorrow will be the beginning of the end, maybe my end.

After the interveiws we ate dinner silently. I ouldn't speak to Tal. I was too angry. Yes, it was true what he said but it was stupid and dangerous. Now, we will probably all die because of it. We're alies in this he shouldn't be so stupid what he does effects me too. Of course that doesn't mean I'm not going to try it was just very dumb.

There was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock next to my head, **12:27.**

I sighed, it was probably Tal.

I slide myself out of the bed, landing on my knee's. I crawl to the door not wanting to stand, then, finally; deciding I wasn't going to go to sleep I shouldn't act like that's really an option; I stood up, miserably. I open the door.

My heart pounded through my chest when I see who it is. "Finnick." I whisper, touching my frizzy hair.

_This is embarrassing. _I think.

"Hi, Annie. I'm so sorry to come so late, but I didn't think you would be asleep anyways."

"I wasn't."

He nodded. He was still in his dress clothes, but now it was un-tucked. His glossy copper hair was completely disheveled, his face was scruffy and unshaven. He had on a sad smile, showing off his deep dimples on each cheek. His eyes looked around quickly, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, making me feel he was uncomfortable. For a second he took in his bottom lip slightly biting it.

Finnick had come back to our floor with us. He told me I did a good job, then around five minuets later he was gone.

I step aside, waving my hand slightly. "You can come in."

He slowly comes in saying, "I should let you sleep, but I think you should be warned. I do this every year, it doesn't matter how late it is, this is my duty." He looks around and sits on the bed, sighing.

"Finnick, are you alright?"

He nods, swallowing. Making his adams apple bob. "Understand this about the Hunger Games, Annie. Once your name is taken out of that glass bowl, you're the Capital's until the day you die."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"If you live you'll see... You know sometimes I wish I did die."

I frowned. "I probably will...die."

"You're strong, Annie. The problem is whether you want to live, not if you can."

I looked down. "I don't understand what you mean? Do you want me to give up?"

He looked up at me with hurt blood-shot eyes. "No, but I'm just telling you think of your future."

I look back down at my feet. He looked like he was in so much pain. Yet he made no sense. A life of luxury is what you get, a life without work, a life with anything you want... Who wouldn't want that? But what Finnick is talking about is the baggage. Other than knowing you destroyed someone life there is more than meets the eye.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

He laughed. "I wish. I really do wish so. Goodness Annie, you always look at the good side of things."

I frown._ What?_

"Finnick, there was something I've meant to ask you."

He tilts his head to the side.

"When you said you would watch over me what did you mean?"

He smiles. Is he blushing? "The first year or so I would go to the beach and hope you would be there. I had nothing else to do. I just wanted to know you. I needed a friend. No one wants to be around someone whose killed people."

"I didn't realize... Everyone loves you though. My friend Haven said-" I stopped suddenly thinking about what I was going to say..

He looks up at me and my sudden silence. "She said?"

I shrug and sit next to him. "If they don't love you, then they do secretly."

"Everyone likes how my face looks. They don't even know me. I don't even know me. Plus the first year...people don't really see you, they see what you did."

I looked at my hands will they be tainted tomorrow? Who of the twenty-four will I be protecting myself from that will make me a murderer? Or will I be the murdered?

"What changes?"

"They get over it. Someone from somewhere else does worst. That and I became someone strikingly handsome."

I smiled, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

He turns his face to me. That is when I realieze we were really close. "I will. You know it's not a lie."

Looking at his beautiful striking features. His angular cheek bones and strong chin, not too sharp though. It was to perfect difference between angels and roundness. It was like an artist just carved him straight from their imagination. Or like God had made him just as a gift for people to look at him.

Thinking about this, we both know I'm lying when I say "You're not. Not handsome at all."

"I'll be the honest one here and say you're beautiful."

My smile flattens. "That's not very honest."

"It's the most honest I've been in a long time." He said, in total seriousness.

My breath hitches, catching in my throat. I can feel my heart beat thundering through my chest.

The back of his hand touches my jaw so softly, touches my hair. He brings his forehead down to mine. His eyes closed, thinking. Fighting with himself, he kisses me. Softly, and tentatively, then he stopped, making me open my eyes. His insanely vivid sea green eyes staring at me, he smiled.

"What?" I asked.

But he just cups my jaw. Then, he surges forward when I start to kiss him back. He deepens the kiss, biting my lower lip and tugs. His lips have the greatest power of making tentrils of tingles move around my lips and hands and anywhere we touch slightly. My heart runs fast, threatening to jump out of my chest. I cup his face in both of my hands, I feel his rough slightly unshaven face. I can feel him move his strong hands to the back of my neck, while the other is on the small of my back, pressing me closer. Sparks were all around me threatening to make me explode in bliss. It was a long painful desperate kiss. I'd never kissed a guy before, he tasted like honey, sweet and smooth. I breathed him in, he smelled like salt water; like home. Tear seeped from my eyes, and I could taste the desperation. He pulled away tasting my tears.

"Why are you crying?" He whispers, tenderly.

"Because I don't want to die, Finnick." I whispered.

"I'll do whatever I can to save you in there, Annie. You need to remember once you're in you are never out."

"Who says?" I know I should have shut my mouth but everything was just coming out. I couldn't stop myself. I needed to tell him. "Finnick you say I'll never be out of the Capital's hands. I'll never be liberated out of this hell hole of a country. No matter what happens in the Games, no matter if I win or lose I will be their slave, and I know I will be. If I just stand and do nothing... But Finnick we can't just give up." I whispered so softly I hope he can hear me. "If we give up there will never be any hope. For me, for you, for anyone. Finnick, I want to live. I want a chance at hope. I want a life where I can work doing whatever I want. I want a life were my kids are free of being afraid of dying because of the Games. I want to be free."

Finnick smiles painfully, touching my hand. "I'm going to get in trouble for you, I can feel it."

I smiled, laughing. "I hope you didn't just kiss me for pity because then it wasn't worth it."

Finnick laughs. "You are worth more. Annie, I haven't kissed anyone since I was sixteen."

I frowned. He sounded so serious, but that possibly couldn't be. He had a new girl with him every week, always whispering, always touching. How could he not kiss anyone?

He looks away, noticing his mistake. He stands. "I'm going to go talk to Tal. Though, I think he already has a death wish."

I frowned remembering what Tal said. I hope they would give us mercy since we'll die soon anyways. But then again they're the Capital they don't care.

"Goodnight, Annie."

"Goodnight Finnick."

He closed the door.

Even though what just happend should have made me think more, I fell into a deep sleep with a smile on my face. Dreaming about a life with freedom.


	11. Chapter 10

Look at her door, contemplating what might happen if I go in. I know I shouldn't do it. She might be sleeping, it'll be rude if I wake her up.

I start to walk away. Then I think, _at the same time she needs to know what she's getting into. That's more important that she knows, then my discomfort, right?_

But I shouldn't go in, because then I would do something I'll regret... It might end up hurting her more than helping her. I don't know why I can't control myself around her, she just a girl. I have girls already none that I like in the slightest but girls, nonetheless. I swore to myself that I couldn't even think about falling in love. Love? Love was nothing more than a trick of the mind, making your body want someone. I don't even know her, not the real her. Just the her that's in Game mode, just the Annie whose life is on the line. But if I knew her at home would she still make jokes about my 'fat' and say I'm 'unattractive' to my face? No, I'm almost sure she wouldn't. Almost. And that is the girl who I'm falling for. The girl who thinks I'm just like everyone else. What I'm I thinking? It was too dangerous to think about loving anyone. I didn't know one thing about love. Since I turned sixteen the only love that I've had, was sick Capital woman who been obsessing over me. Obsession to them was love.

I think of the extremely late dinner I had with a teenager. All she wanted a dinner with me for her birthday. If only they were all like that. If only they all want to eat. If only they weren't disgusting perverse people who only want my body.

I shake myself of the thought of those demons, remembering why I'm here. To warn them, Tal and Annie, on the pain of a Victor.

I look at my watch, **12:27.**

I forget my fear of getting attached, and losing control; knocking on the door.

I hope she isn't a deep sleeper. She doesn't look like one but who knows? If she is she'll have to change it by tomorrow or that might be the death of her.

I hear a thump of something falling. That made me think, _Maybe, she was a deep sleeper._

But after a minuet, of hearing shuffling on the floor she opens the door.

Her hair is big, with curls and waves covering her small delicate face. She looks like she's been awake this whole time, with her eyes widening at my appearance. I could tell by the way her mouth moved toward the side. She blinked up at me, making the wing; still on the edge of her eye; flutter.

"Finnick." she whispers, touching her hair. A small motion of her embarrassment.

"Hi, Annie. I'm so sorry to come so late, but I didn't think you would be asleep anyways."

"I wasn't."

I nodded. She confirmed what I thought. She probably was just slow on getting up.

I remembered the day before my Games started, I couldn't even blink with the fear of dying.

"I should let you sleep, but I think you should be warned. I do this every year, it doesn't matter how late it is, this is my duty." I look around for a place to sit tired of standing. I end up sitting on the bed, sighing. I always hated doing this, they never understood what I ment. I couldn't even tell them what I really ment, so they could never take me to heart.

"Finnick, are you alright?"

I nod, swallowing. "Understand this about the Hunger Games, Annie. Once your name is taken from that glass bowl, you're the Capital's until the day you die."

"What do you mean?" she asked, two lines forming between her eyebrows.

"If you live you'll see... You know sometimes I wish I did die."

She frowned, holding her hands in front of her. "I probably will...die."

"You're strong, Annie. The problem is whether you want to live, not if you can."

Her eyes widen. "I don't understand what you mean? Do you want me to give up?"

I look up at her, not knowing what to say. Then finally, "No, but I'm just telling you think of your future."

She looks down at her feet. "Are you drunk?" she asked, heavily filled with sarcasm.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I wish. I really do wish so. Goodness Annie, you always look at the good side of things." What I would do for a glass of vodka.

She frowns, making deep u's on her forehead.

"Finnick, there was something I've meant to ask you."

I tilt my head to the side.

_This could go both ways, for the worst or the better. Mostly worst. _

"When you say you would watch over me what did you mean?"

I smiles, wider hoping she doesn't notice my embarrassment. Suddenly, I could feel the rush of heat fill my cheeks. My blood felt like boiling water under my face. When I told her that I'd been holding back so much I let everything out, I was terribly emotional at that time, number one reason guy's try not to feel; because this happens. Word vomit didn't begin to describe the huge mistake of what I said. I had said _way_ too much, I showed too much, because now she probably thinks I was stalking her. I was only trying to help, I was young, and I didn't realize how creepy it really was until I had that problem with Fuchsia. I still do actually, I try to use it to my best interest but really she's not much in the Capital chain of power.

"The first year or so I would go to the beach and hope you would be there. I had nothing else to do. I just wanted to know you. I needed a friend. No one wants to be around someone whose killed people." Maybe that was sanding it down a bit but it really needed sanding.

"I didn't realize... Everyone loves you though. My friend Haven said-" She stopped suddenly.

I looks up at me. What was she going to say? "She said?"

Annie shrugs and sit next to me. "If they don't love you, then they do secretly."

"Everyone likes how my face looks. They don't even know me. I don't even know me. Plus the first year...people don't really see you, they see what you did."

I look down at my own, blood covered, hands.

"What changes?" She asked, taking me out of the five seconds in my head.

I could almost hear _their_ desperate cries for mercy.

"They get over it. Someone from somewhere else does worst. That and I became someone strikingly handsome."

I could hear her smile as she says, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

I turn to face her. I didn't realize we were so close. I could see the splash of light-colored freckles on her face. "I will. You know it's not a lie."

"You're not. Not handsome at all."

_Liar._ I think, but that's what I like about her. She doesn't want to empress me, she doesn't care.

"I'll be the honest one here and say you're beautiful."

Her smile flattens. "That's not very honest."

"It's the most honest I've been in a long time." I say, honestly.

_Her messy hair really works for her._ I think as the back of my hand touches her smooth jaw. Then I'm touching her hair, its softer then I thought. Most girls from Four had very dry split hair, and yes the Capital treatment probably helped it a lot. Yet, it still look the same as the day of the reaping. I bring my forehead down to hers. I closed my eyes, and think.

If I do this it's a boundary broken, that could never be fixed. If Snow found out... I didn't want to think of what might happen. She might be gone, though. After tonight I might never have the chance to kiss her. I might never find someone I want to kiss as much as her. I've always been so afraid to take chances but I really want to kiss her. What if she doesn't want me to kiss her, though? What if she really doesn't like me that way? But she isn't moving away... She had time and she's not. As slowly as possible I kiss her, and tentatively at first we just touch lips sending spirals of electricity down my spine. I stopped, looking at her sun freckled face waiting for her to open her lovely sea green eyes. I smile, when I see them.

"What?" she asked.

l cup her jaw. Finally she moves her lips against mine and I surge forward. I bite her lower lip and tug. My heart pounds with adrenaline. She cups my face in both of her hands. The touch of her skin made me shiver in pleasure. My hand is on the back of her neck, while the other is on the small of her back, pressing her closer to me. I can feel her heart beating quickly against my chest threatening to burst. For a second I thought it might even be my own as it was running the same time as hers. Her shaky breath mixed with mine, with nerves. I could taste salt of a tear making me pull away.

"Why are you crying?" I try to say as gently as possible.

"Because I don't want to die, Finnick." she whispered. She looked up at me, making my heart tug at the seem.

"I'll do whatever I can to save you in there, Annie. You need to remember once you're in you are never out."

"Who says? Finnick you say I'll never be out of the Capital's hands." She whispers fast and furious. "I'll never be liberated out of this hell hole of a country. No matter what happens in the Games, no matter if I win or lose I will be their slave, and I know I will be. If I just stand and do nothing... But Finnick we can't just give up. If we give up there will never be any hope. For me, for you, for anyone. Finnick, I want to live. I want a chance at hope. I want a life where I can work doing whatever I want. I want a life were my kids are free of being afraid of dying because of the Games. I want to be free."

I smile at her beautiful words. They were words that she needs to keep to herself though, there might be camara's and no matter your situation you don't say things like that. They were in enough trouble as it is, she didn't need to add more flames to the fire. "I'm going to get in trouble for you I can feel it."

Annie smiled, laughing. "I hope you didn't just kiss me for pity because then it wasn't worth it."

I laugh, I touch her hand. "You are worth more. Annie, I haven't kissed anyone since I was sixteen."

She frowned.

I looks away, afraid she would ask more about that; I quickly stand. "I'm going to go talk to Tal. Though, I think he already has a death wish." I smile. "Goodnight, Annie."

"Goodnight Finnick."

I leave, losing the door softly behind me.

Not going to Tal's room just yet, I can't now with the heavyness in my chest. I lay against the wall slowly falling to the floor, thinking, _I kissed her... What the hell did I just do?_


	12. Part Two: The Games

When I wake up Ira is there, in front of my bed. "You know you are loud when you sleep. I was about to wake you, you're lucky I couldn't. I'm not a nice awakener." she said, in an empty voice. "Sorry, I'm not much of a morning person. Now, come on. We don't have all day."

I got up, about to go to the bathroom. "Just cleanse your face. You will be wearing this for the time being. Be sure to hurry." She says leaving, throwing the shift on the bed.

I wash my face, and brush my teeth. I look at myself in the mirror, for a bit. This might be the last time I can. I look at my willowy body. It's not just bone anymore, I can see muscle under my skin. I look at my stomach there is no longer a pudge of water weight but hard muscle. When did that happen? I look at my face, it's more full then it has ever been. I look healthy, and this it probably the first and last time I will look healthy. Just like last night was the first and last kiss which was with Finnick Odair. I can still feel the ghost of his lips, his hands.

I remember the beautiful free world I dreamed of last night. If I die I'll never have a chance to truly run free. Maybe someday I can run free with Finnick.

I blush at the silly idea.

I look around my room, and I sigh a good-bye while getting dressed. I look out the window, to the break of dawn in the horizon maybe the last sunrise I see without someone after me. Goodness when did I become so depressing?

I leave my room and go up to the roof with Ira. I don't see Tal, or Finnick. I guess that's best, then I can't break down and cry.

I touch the ladder feeling it energy still me and the drag me up. A woman gets my arm and presses a syringe ageist my skin. I feel heat and stinging as it implants something.

My heart speeds up, and I feel sick. What is that? That is exactly what I ask when I'm off the that thing.

"It's a tracker." she says, "Do you really expect us to let you run around in the arena? We might lose you and that wouldn't be good."

I look down at my arm and I see the bump of the tracker in my skin. It looks gruesome but I end up poking it to see if it hurts. It does.

An Avox leads us to a table full of food. At first I don't think I an eat but I make myself remembering I needed to eat as much as I can it'll probably help to not being able to starve to death for a bit.

When we enter the catacombs under the arena after two hours of flying.

Ira rushes me to get shower reminding now we don't have forever, but this will be the last shower I'll take in about two weeks if I survive, I end up going nice and slow.

As I'm in the water I think of home... Hoping I'm not going to be brought there by casket, yet I can't think of what will happen if I win. I selfishly want to win but I remember there is only one Victor. Tal sacrificed his life for Rhyal, I have to remember that! Tal has to win. I owe him that. These last couple weeks I made myself forget about that. But it's time to face it, either he's the Victor or District Four has no Victor.

_I think of Finnick, one kiss doesn't mean anything._ I tell myself. _Finnick will find a prettier, rich girl who will live past forty._

When I'm done with my shower Ira hands me the clothes. First there's a black tank top, and comfortable leggings. Then a heavy long-sleeved shirt, with thicker pants. After that she hands me a fur vest, and finally I'm given a gray jacket with a hood. I put on the tough leather boots with warm cotton inside. Where ever I'm going I'm going to be cold. I hoped there wasn't going to be any how but by the look of my attire I think it's going to be a lot. I've never seen snow in real life, only on the small screen at out home.

Ira put's my hair up in a high pony tail.

"You win this thing, alright?" She says, with a sour face.

I nodded, slowly.

"Darling, show them that District Four is the best."

I smile... Maybe I don't have to give up my life if he's gone. Maybe if I live and he doesn't I just have to fight more for my life. But if it does come down to him and I then I choose him.

I think of the bloodshed of the pervious Games, now I'm in this. Now, I will see this for myself. It never felt real until this moment. It was kill or die.

Suddenly, I feel nauseous. I go to the bathroom and vomit in the toilet.

"Ew." say Ira. "Do you want water?"

I spit the rest out, and nod. "Please."

She disappears, and after a while she's back with a cup of water.

"Thank you." I say, drinking it.

We stay in the room, just sitting there I was beginning to get really hot. Ira has never been nice but now it seems as if she's trying to, at least, be good company.

Too, soon we hear the mechanical woman says. "Fifty seconds."

I look at Ira.

She smiles, slightly. "I almost forgot." said Ira, taking out my rope bracelet with the shell Finnick gave me and she slips it on my wrist, "Go kill them."

I make a weird sound between a choke and a cry. Fear and terror attack my stomach, I don't want to go. I can't get up, I can't do it. But I do, even though I shake as I go to the circular metal plate.

"I'll see you soon."

"Yes, ma'am."

I see her smile, then I feel the plate lift me up to the arena. I can hear my heart pounding inside my head in the fifteen seconds I'm in the dark tube.

Then I feel freezing air hit my cheek but I still can't see anything.

_This is it._ I think, just as Claudius Templesmith sings. "Ladies and gentleman, let the Seventieth Annual Hunger Games begin!"


	13. Chapter 11

The snow is so cold in burns into my skin. The white frozen water bites into my skin, freezing my nerves. Never have I ever seen snow, so I could never feel it but now I didn't really want to feel it. As it landed on my skin it melted sliding down my face. I put my hood up, not wanting to get distracted by something so small as snow and I wait.

Letting my eyes adjust to the darkness; I looked up at the deep purple sky. The only light is a bit of the sun just on the horizon, than there's the moon and the billions of stars. I see broken buildings slowly crumbling none of the homes had roofs and barley had standing walls. It was so quiet, and lonesome you could almost hear the snow; the wind whispers peace but we all know that won't happen. Far off I see mountains making a bowl around the town. Pine trees covered the mountains, that's where we have to go. That is where we're going to run. I look behind me there's an enormous dam. A shiver went down my spine, but not from the cold; I didn't like the look the old gray thing, when standing about half a mile away from it you could can see shallow cracks.

_Not now._ I think to myself._ It will not fall now, they will hold that for the grand finally._

Then, I focus on the cornucopia. Close by me to my right there are two back packs. To my left there's a canteen for water and plastic containers scattered around. Where are the weapons? Just as I started to panic I see them, my knives, closer into the cornucopia then I liked but to get to the woods I had to go through it anyways, I didn't really want to jump across the ruins to get to where I needed to go. Plus, the others won't go that way either. Maybe if I run fast enough I won't get caught in the middle. I can run fast enough, I know I can, I have to.

I see Tal in the end of the line of tributes to the right, and Anise three people away from me to the right as well. I see Whim three people away from me to my left. They know to go to the woods, I know they can make it there too. Then I notice the Beast, her hard black gaze solidly on the girl next to her, Anise. That is when I know she'll go after Anise as soon as the gong rings. I get ready, I have to, because now I have to run faster to the knives. The faster I get to the knives the more of a chance I'll have to save Anise.

Anytime now, and second now.

Then, the gong strikes shattering the peace of the ghost town and I'm gone. My long legs help me run faster than any other tribute. I knew that was one really important thing I needed, so I ran everyday for as long as I could in training, now half way to my knives I know I'm right.

Adrenaline rushes through me and I pick up a back pack, not even looking at it; I put it over my right shoulder, I keep running to the knives. I don't see anyone in front of me that means I'm out running them. Going faster than them, I finally make it to cloth wrapping up the knives, I pick one out and it comes out cleanly without noise. I look back to the tributes still running after me.

Then, I see them. The Beast and Anise. The Beast has her by the neck, and is squeezing. Anise tries to kick her, she tries to fight her way out. I know at this angle I won't get a good shot to hit her, I'll hit the Beast's skin but it'll barely make her bleed with her jacket in the way. Plus, I was now too far away with tributes in my way. I walk closer, the mass of runners after me but they can't hurt me just yet, they haven't gotten to the weapons since it's inside of the cornucopia. I'm the threat now, but I'm not threatening them. I need the Beast to face me; she needs to turn. If I throw it here, I might hit Anise if they move suddenly. I see Anise's eyes on me, and she mouths something to me. "Run." And that's when the light fade's from her clear gray eyes and her small frail body goes limp.

My chest wrenches... _No._ I think.

The Beast drops her to the ground, and finally turns. The other tributes are too close and I'm too far to throw it now.

_Later._ I promise myself, and I run to the woods into the only place that'll be safe now.

I see Tal, he was in front of me but he didn't look at the cornucopia he just headed to the woods. As soon as he reach it he disappears but I know he's just there waiting for us. I can hear running behind me, I turn and see a girl from District Three tried to hit me with an arrow and it hits my back left side of my jacket it goes through the layers and I feel it go through a bit of skin, but it's not too deep. I hurts but I will live. If I had put the back pack on both shoulders I wouldn't have gotten hit. I still have my knife at hand and I throw it at her face, soon I hear a thump of her falling to the ground. I see Whim running behind me, catching up fast. Soon, I end up in the woods, right where Tal disappeared. I stop and I look out to see Whim getting closer, only two kids behind him and all they do is run, they have no weapons.

"You're hit." Tal says, touching my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I look at his grim smile but I turn to see Whim run past the girl, then looks back, the other tributes still behind him. I can almost see what he's thinking. If I leave it here they'll get it. So he takes the bow and arrows from the girl, struggling around her shoulder and the two kids back off, running opposite ways instead of straight to where we are. Whim looks at her for a second, looking guilty he take the knife from her forehead. Then Whim's there, he's breathing hard, he gives me the knife.

"Thanks. Come on, we have to go." I say, putting it in the cloth. There was seven, I couldn't afford to lose them.

"What about Anise?" asked Tal.

"She gone... Now come on, more are coming and these have weapons."

So we run. Some how I take the lead, and after what feels like an hour and a half of running I stop.

"Oh gosh." I say, touching my chest.

"Do you think the fightings stopped?" He asked.

I shake my head. "The cannons haven't fired."

"We need to take a breather anyways. What's in the bag?"

I shrug, goodness he's in a lot better shape than me; breathing in and out easy. Whim was coughing hard but was trying to keep it in. I could run fast but not top speed for a long time, from now on I would jog.

I give him the bag. Iodine, a pot, a water bottle (with no water), sun glasses, a compass, plastic bags and a mini first aid kit. "Isn't that lucky?" I said.

Tal smiles. "We need to take the arrow out, Annie."

"We have to do it somewhere else. We're still too close to the cornucopia."

Whim nodded.

"Okay I'll carry the bag." said Tal, putting it on his back.

I look around the sun just stayed on the horizon like an infinite dawn never moving up or down. "Why would they give us sun glasses if the suns not rising."

Tal shrugs. "Why would they put diamonds in their skin?"

"Good point. I can't see that well, though."

"No one can, it might be a good thing later. We can keep going north, though the higher we go the least likely we'll get caught in the flood."

I nodded. "Take out the compass, we wouldn't want to think we're going north but go in circles. Everything here looks the same."

He took it out and began to lead the way.

Another hour of jogging later the cannons start. One... Two... Three... Four... All the way to twelve. That was a lot for the first day, but I was complaining.

"Twelve to go." sighed Tal. "I think we're far enough now... We have to take that arrow out, Annie."

I nod, sighing. I could feel the arrow going deeper into me with my movement since so every second it got deeper and worst."How though? My jackets in the way."

"Do you anything about medical care?" Tal asked Whim.

He nods. "But" he mouths, slowly so we can get it, "I'm not good at taking things out. I move too much. I will hurt her too much."

Tal nods. "But you can bandage it right?"

Whim nods.

Tal sighs, stepping forward. "I guess I just take it out. I hope the head doesn't stay in... I think you should sit."

I nod. Finding a rock I wipe off the snow and sit.

There Tal is behind me. "Okay, on three. One."

My heart begins to rush.

"Two."

"Wait." I said. "Whim can you hold my hand?"

He smiles, nodding and takes my hand.

"One, two." I squeeze my eyes. "Three."

I feel a pull tearing where it was already beginning to heal but I can feel something still in there. My warm blood stickes on my shirt. "It broke." said Tal.

"I know I can feel it."

"You're going to have to take you jacket." He said, grimly.

I nodded, zipping it off and hugging it to my chest.

"Now, I'm going to lift your shirts. It's going to move the arrow-head, okay? So, Whim you should grab her hand."

Whim nods, wrapping his small hand around mine. I smile at him, "I'm sorry about Anise." I tell him.

He looks down sadly, but nods.

Then, I feel Tal lift up my shirts. I gasp at the tearing of the inside of my skin.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispers.

I can feel the snow falling on my exposed skin.

"Annie, we should have taken it out as soon as it was in." He whispers.

"Too late now." I whisper, tightening my grip on Whim's hand. "Just take it out."

And he did.

I grit my teeth, holding in my scream of pain. "Damn." I groan, I can feel blood trickling down my back.

"Wait a second." said Tal, I could hear him going through the back pack.

Whim pats my back, softly, as if saying it'll all be alright. Giving me an encouraging smile.

"I wish we had something that'll fight off infections." mumbled Tal.

Whim let me go, and stood. He put a finger as to say one minuet, and disappearing to the woods.

Should I have let him go so easily?

Soon he comes back chowing something. He comes and puts it on my wound. I hurts at first but then it cools down.

I sigh in relief.

"Where did you learn that?" ask Tal.

Whim mouths "Games."

"The Games?"

He nodded.

"Thank you." I tell him. "And you too Tal, but you already know that."

He laughs. "Yeah, I know."

"I think we can take it off now." I said after a bit. "It's getting a bit cold, you know."

Whim gave me a silent laugh, Tal didn't try to hide it.

"Just a little cold?"

"Yeah."

He took off the plant, and put on the bandage. Quickly but gently put my shirt down, and even help me put on my jacket.

"I think we should walk a bit more." I said.

They nodded, and we went on up the mountain again.

After another hour or two doing that, Whim pulls my sleeve. "Yes, Whim?"

He points to my knives, and his arrows, then points to the never moving dawn and claps his hands together. I frown. I can't see the horizon much but maybe the sun _is_ moving. Maybe it will set. "Yeah, we should hunt before the sunset's." I said.

"I can make some nets and snares. I'll put them further up the mountain." says Tal. "You two can split up and come back when you get something."

We nod.

"Don't go off too far." I tell Whim, he smiles. He has a precious smile, if it weren't so sad.

Before I leave I give Tal a knife, just in case.

So we're off. My fingers are freezing and I constantly have to move them. I have a new knife in my hands now. I can't use the one I hit the Three girl with. I needed to clean it off first.

I killed someone... On the first day. I'm so sorry. Even if she wanted to kill me first...

I look through the snow for tracks and I find some small ones. I track it back to a rabbit. Think it's not enough for all of us I go searching for more. I get another rabbit and a goose. When I get back I find Tal and Whim already eating.

I raise an eyebrow. "You better have had left me some."

"Oh." said Tal, looking at his rabbit bone. "Sorry we forgot about you."

I shake my head. "You're such an ass." I said, sitting next to Tal.

Then, he laughed. "What did you get?" He asked.

"Two rabbits and a goose."

"Here, I'll skin them."

I smile, giving them to him. I eat some rabbit.

Whim handed me the water bottle. "Thanks." I tell him.

He smiles, nodding.

I drink about half, then refill it with snow.

After about an hour later, when we were finished cooking the food we put out the fire. Even though the smoke to the fire wouldn't go above the trees we didn't want to take the chance of them finding us and we left going north-east until the Capitol's anthem filled the arena.

The Fallen appeared on the screen. The first to appear was the male tribute from one, then the girl tribute from three, boy from five, both from six, male from seven, female tribute from eight, both male tributes from nine and ten, both from eleven, and Anise.

"I wonder what happened to the boy from one. They usually get to the final eight."

I shrug, ignoring the twisting of my stomach when I think of what I did. "This is the Games, Tal. No ones really safe."

He nodded. "Well, I'll take the first watch."

I nod. "Okay." Now it was completely dark, no dawn in the horizon. "Wake me up when you're tired."

He nodded, smiling.

Soon, I fall asleep with a heavy heart.

**A.N. Hey, so I hoped you like this chapter it's pretty long. Remember to review. Also I was wondering if you guys would like the Game in different views? I'm not doing Finnick's POV now because of plot reasons but like would you like to see what's happening with the Careers? If you do review and tell me what you think. Because once Tal's gone it's going to be a little quiet. If so whose veiw would you like to see that's a Career? **


	14. Chapter 12

In the morning we eat left over goose and rabbit for breakfast, which was all we had left. I really missed Capital food.

The only way we know it's the morning is because the sky lightens a few shades to deep purple, sadly it seems the darkness is something the Gamemakers wanted for the arena. The cold was a terrible obstacle, too, Whim and I ended sleeping together for warmth, then Tal and him, then Tal and me so we wouldn't freeze to death at night. Thankfully, it had finally quit snowing over night. That also hurt us though because now they can pick up on our tracks.

After breakfast we organized everything we had in the bag, Tal still carried that and my knife just for protection. I put my knives around my belt, and had one in hand the whole time. Whim checked my wound and it was looking good. At least that's what Whim seemed to mean when he put his thumb up. Then we went together to find berries, with Whim taking the lead telling us what to get. After, we all went with Tal to check on the snares, getting more rabbits, and a squirrel. We killed them, skinning them and then we cooked them, eating two rabbits between all of us. We saved the rest for dinner. Then, we left to find a river. We decided it would be easier to follow a river, it would also be easier to fill up the water bottles, and maybe we could walk in the river if it was shallow enough... that is if there is a river.

A day passed on with nothing happening, not one cannon blow and we feel asleep without finding a river.

In the morning we ate the squirrel, the last rabbit, and some berry's.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know. The Gamemakers must be getting restless with us now."

I nodded. "The Gamemakers might throw anything at us, at anytime. Especially since nothing has happened in a day".

Of course, I would say that right before someone screamed bloody murder. Then the cannon blow, shattering the peace of the woods.

"What-"

"We have to go." I said. "That was way too close." I look up to see where the hover craft is coming from.

Whim pulled my sleeve pointing to the left, you could barely see it but it was there. I nodded at him. "Okay, to the right." I said, when we started to move a mountain lion appeared.

It growled at me, exposing its red blood soaked teeth. I backed away, slowly.

It stiffened looking at all of us. I stopped moving my body but my heart was on over drive. If it was going to attack it had three options, sadly I was the one closest to it.

That's when I see Tal, moving toward it. The cats ears lift and he attacks Tal. Tal, with his knife in hand doesn't move. He doesn't do anything. I throw the knife at the mountain lion, hitting its torso, but not before it tackles Tal to the ground. Whim runs and kicks the cat on it's side, but it doesn't look at him. The lion now has Tal, he tries to protect himself lifting his left arm up. The lion has his foream and Tal tries to push it away. I get another knife from my pants and this time I stab the cat in the middle of its head. It slumped ageinst Tal.

"Damn." He mumbled, relaxing back.

Whim and I take the cat off him.

"What was that?" I asked, angry.

"What?" He said, getting up.

"You froze Tal! You didn't do anything. You had a knife in your hand and you did nothing. I know you and you never get frozen. Are you insane?"

"I told you the answer to that on the train."

_Annie, haven't you noticed I've been stupid over you for sometime now._ He had said on the train... When we were going to kiss.

I shook my head. My heart rushing in my chest. I felt sick, and I couldn't stop shaking. Tears were threatening to pour, I couldn't let them pour, if I did they would never stop. "No, no don't you ever do something like that again."

"Whim? Could you wrap Tal's arms please? I'll skin the cat."

Whim nodded, and took things out of the back pack not wanting to hurt his arm. He's lucky that I wasn't doing it or it would hurt. Tal knew that already though, that's why he wouldn't look at me.

I cut up the animal and we cooked it putting it bags. We couldn't keep all of it sadly, but we got as much as we could fit. We ate in silence, I didn't want to speak to Tal. I didn't want to think what might happen if I didn't stab the mountain lion...

"I think we should check what the District One and Two tributes are doing." I whisper.

Tal nodded. "We can go."

"Not now though." I said. "I think we should find the river first."

"Yeah, that's important."

I look at Tal. He was agreeing with me because he knew I was mad. He would say going near them was stupid and I'd get myself killed. But saying yes was a smart move.

"What do you think Whim?" asked Tal.

Whim put his first finger up but his thumb down, then put up his second finger and put his thumb up.

"Soooo, you like the second thing but not the first."

He nodded.

"Okay, we won't check on them... I think we should go, we've been here for too long."

Tal and Whim nodded in agreement, putting everything away.

We were soon on our way to find a river.

I felt uncomfortable that the killed tribute was so close to us. They might've been following us, and I have to admit we need to cover our tracks better.

That's when it started to snow, again. I love water, but I found that it sucks when it's frozen.

Night comes around and we eat some of the moutain lion, getting a plastic bag full for each person. This is probably the best we've eaten in the past three days, and the price was Tal's arm.

I shook my head in anger. He could have stopped that from happening.

"What's wrong, Annie?" asked Tal.

I look up at him. "Nothing."

"Annie-" He started but the Capital's Anthem interrupted.

Then, the picture of the killed tribute appeared. It was a boy from District Three. Now, that was thirteen tributes that are dead.

No one said anything, then I ruin it.

I sighing, "Well, who wants to take first watch?"

Whim pointed at himself, then put up his first finger then made a big loop to the left.

I thought for a second.

"He was first yeasterday." said Tal.

Whim nodded.

Both of them looked at me like I was silly. "Well then, I guess it's my turn to be first. Then it'll be Whim and then, Whim, you wake up Tal."

They nodded and laid down falling asleep as soon as they shut their eyes.

They look nothing alike, Whim and Tal. But that moment they could be brothers with how much their faces changed. Usually they have sadness deeply embeded in their face, with a trail of hoplessness. Sleeping brought a small smile to their face, their serious faces were now innocent. Sleep wiped away all their fears, all their nightmares, and replaced it with the freedom of dreaming.

**So, I'm like three chapters ahead at the moment and I was thinking of a way to get you guys to get involed a bit more. I think what I'm going to is for each person who reveiws I'll give them a sneek peak at a future chapter, maybe the next chapter that'll come out next week Wensday? That would be the easiest thing... So reveiw if you want a sneek peek. Also, I did a Career chapter that'll be uploaded in two weeks so keep in mind I can send you that too. Tell me which one you want and tell me something else. I need to make sure I'm doing this right!:)**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys a new chapter here and hope you like it reveiw! Also have you seen those pictures of Sam as Finnick, well there's only one you can see him clearly but anyways it just makes me sooooo excited! TEN MONTHS TO GO! **

I woke up to the sound of a cannon. I opened my eyes to darkness, the stars were the only light in this clearing. For a second I was panicking, but Whim was in my arms; Tal was sitting a couple of feet from me.

_It was someone else, somewhere else, and now they're being taken away from the arena._ That made fourteen gone, and nine left until the Victor wins.

I gently unwrap my arms from Whim, sitting up.

"You're awake." Tal whispered.

"Well, a cannon isn't that easy to sleep through. Considering where we are."

He smiled, sadly. "Whim sure can though."

I smile, looking down at the young boy. I hoped if Tal couldn't win that Whim would. I hoped he would be able to go to his District even with all the odds stacked against him.

"Annie?" Tal asked, after a while.

"Yes?" I asked.

He got up sitting closer to me then before. "If I die-"

"Don't say that." I say, sharply. "Don't even think about that."

"Annie, just listen."

"No." I shake my head. "I'm not going to listen. If I listen you'll just put things into my head."

"Annie..." He begs.

"You almost through away your life today, Tal. And I swear if you say something like "it was for you" I'm going to hit your bad arm."

He laughed.

"I'm not playing, Tal!"

He stopped. "You don't understand, Annie."

Rage swelled within me. How dare he say that? He didn't understand. "What do you mean I don't understand? You don't understand. Tal, you're here because of me. You might die because of me. If you're gone it's all my fault."

"It's my decision on what I do with my life. I can sacrifice myself for you whether you like it or not." He said, in the calmest voice.

I shake my head. "Goodness, you're so- so infuriating." I could hear my voice break.

"I'm sorry, Annie, but I can't..." He shook his head. "I can't get out of this place. Not without you. Like you said it's either you, me or both who die. I know you love me, _you_ just don't know it... There are different types of love, Annie and I understand that you do not love me how I love you. You have to understand that you don't know how it feels when I see you, or when I touch you just a little. So, you don't know how it feels that I might wake up one day and you'll be gone. You can live through it, Annie. You'll find someone who'll make you feel how I do for you. You'll feel how much it hurts to think you might lose the one you'll love, and you'll do anything to save them. You'll see how you'll do anything for them to be happy, because if their not... it feels like my chest will cave in on its self. If I don't do anything to save you I'll suffocate, Annie. I'll die. I want to give you that chance, I want you to be able to feel how it is to love someone. I want you to be happy, to smile for someone you love. Please just do me a favor? Don't waste your life with guilt for whatever happens with me. Don't waste your life away, not for me. Annie... I'm giving you a chance for hope. I'll let you have your chance at freedom."

I couldn't stop the tears from spilling. I know I shouldn't make noise. I'll wake Whim up and then he'll see me crying. Plus, the camara's they'll see that he loves me... I guess that they already know. I hoped they would cut this out. I get up and go to a tree trying to hide that I'm crying, of course Tal isn't a fool.

He walked up behind me, slowly wrapping his arms around my waist. I let him, he was right I loved him. Not that way though. I couldn't love him that way, but he's my friend, Tal was number three on people who I love. I would give him this, this moment of tears and comfort.

"Just promise me something. Do _me_ a favor?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

I turn looking up at him. His face was close, I could feel his warm breath on my face. "Don't throw you're life away. I'll accept you dying because of fate. I will not accept you dying because of you putting yourself in unnecessary danger. You will not die for me. Okay, Tal?"

He stares at me like I didn't say anything, but then nods, his brown eyes hardening. "Okay..."

"Say it." I re-inforce.

" I promise, I will not die for you and I won't put my life in unnecessary danger."

"Another thing... If you do win could you help my family?" Not only was he the oldest of four children but the rest were girls, all thirteen and under. I remember him always taking care of them. I remember their adoration toward him. How they wanted to be as strong as him one day.

I nodded. "Will you take care of mine?"

He nodded, putting a piece of lose hair behind my ear. I smile, a tear still slipping through my eyes. He wipped it away, and slowly touched his lips to my forehead. His sweet brown eyes locked into mine, begging. He touched my lips with his thumb, it was warm but that was it. With Finnick I felt warmth everywhere when he touched me, with Tal all I felt was him.

I find myself grabbing his hand, leading it to my neck. "You can do it." I whisper.

"Are you sure?"

I nod, closing my eyes.

Tal stops, breathing heavyly. "Six years. It's been six years I've waited for this, and I can't do it."

"Why not?" said opening my eyes.

He shakes his. "I want you to do it because you love me. Not because you feel sorry for me. It won't be the same to me as it is to you, and that's not fair; to anyone."

Then, he went back to where he was sitting like nothing happened.

I looked at the dark horizon watching the sun rising to enough to lighten it to a dark blue sky. I breath in, easing my tears. I don't know who will and will not live, so I need to stop thinking that he'll be gone.

Whim rolled around a bit unconsious, mumbling... He did that a lot, though.

I gently shook him. "Time to wake up sleepyhead."

He smiled, groaning. Sitting up fresh faced. "What will we eat?" He mouthed.

"Mountion lion of course."

He smiled, standing up and going into the bushes. I'm sure he was getting some berries.

"What would you like to do Whim?" I asked, he poked his head out of the bushes.

He made a wave in motion with his arm, I've found signified river.

"Find a river?" I asked.

He nodded, and disappeared into the bushes.

We ate the cold food and drank more snow water.

It seemed the longer we were here the colder it got. Seeping through my clothes, freezing me outside in.

After breakfast we went of in search for a river. Tal and I never giving each other a look.


	16. Chapter 14

**So, here you go! A sort of Career's point of veiw chapter.**

Diamond, Sage and I walked around the perimeter of the town like we've done a million other times. Just to check that no one's close, to make sure that no one can get into our things. I knew there was someone out there, though, watching us. Sage looked at the forest concerned, she could feel it too. She had here hatchet in hand, ready to strike at any moment.

Diamond just walked along with me but was staring far off, singing silently to herself.

It was the fourth day and so far it was slow. We end up back at the cornucopia before the sun is at its brightest, which really isn't very bright, indicating it was still morning. Diamond sat in front of the cornucopia, still singing a sweet melody I didn't recognize. Skeet was making some food for her and Blight. After two day's of being in the arena he started to feel sick. Skeeter was taking care of him, giving him food and stuff. He stayed in the cornucopia, wheezing and throwing up. It really sucked to be so sick now more than ever.

It was really hard to get in with the Career's but their weren't many this year, with the Four Tributes deciding not to form an alliance. So, they gave me chance... Really, it was nothing special, just checking the perimeter.

Sage was a quiet and kept to herself. Probably thinking about her home, District Seven. She would practice a lot throwing her hatchet at tree branchs.

Diamond got up and talked to Skeeter for a second. When she came back she bit her pink lips... "There's nothing really to do. Sorry."

"That's fine." I said, shrugging. "I guess I'll just go check the perimeter..._again_."

Diamond smiled. "I'm tired, I'll stay here and watch. Be careful, 'kay?"

I nodded, smiling. "What about you Sage?"

She looks up at me with dark eyes. "I'm good I'm going to practice for a bit."

"Okay..." So, I left alone.

I won't lie, the only reason I'm here is because they have food. Being a citizen from my District I know about _things, _not hunting. That's why out of Seventy Games we've only won seven times, yes that's a lot better than District Twelve's two Victor's, but it's still very little compared to the rest of the Districts...

I was so inside my thoughts that I _almost_ didn't see the red strings on the tree branch I was walking by. I frowned thinking back to my other searches. I had been with people then, and all of us together hadn't found this. That's must mean that it's new, someone was here. Then, I remembered I'd check this place probably no more than thirty minutes ago... They were probably close. I should get Skeeter, Sage or Diamond but by the time I would get their the trail might be gone. The red string probably meant that they didn't have their jacket on, it's too cold to survive without a jacket on. They were probably attacked, dying and weak.

Slowly, I walk into the wood alone. Thinking it might be a trap that's when I see the blood. It's at first drops then, like someone had fallen smudges of blood were on the ground. I hear weeping and look further up the woods, that's when I saw her. The girl from District Five held her knee ageist herself, blood covered her pants. She was crying loudly, her back toward me. No jacket protected her from the snow. She was bright red ageinst the white and gray contrast.

I lift my sword, walking slowly so she doesn't see me. She'll be my first kill, I don't want to see her eyes.

I'm a step away from her when she turns around her blue eyes sparkling blood-shot from tears.

"Please don't." she begged, dragging herself to get away from me.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice." I whispered.

She sobs. "Please."

I swing my blade to her head, but I miss.

The girl ducks under it, then lunges to my knee's with incredible strength. Making me fall back into the snow, I hit my head into the ground first. I'm dizzy, not understanding what's happening. She steps on my hand causing me to let go of the sword she grabs it and throws it away from us. I grab her other leg with my left hand, but she's fast kicking my left shoulder. I make a sound between a groan and a scream. Driving throw the pain though, I gave her leg a pull. She falls on top of my stomach. I grunt trying to get on top of her, moving her legs to the side. She punches my stomach, and kicks the right side of my ribs. I gasp holding my abdamon. She pushes me down with her arms, let's herself fall onto my chest, knocking out my breath. Both of her knee's locking my arms. The woman presses a cold blade to the base of my neck.

"Move and I'll kill you." She says smiling, pressing the blade harder.

I don't move, I can't move, and now she is in control.

"Good. So... you're in with the Career's?"

"Yes." I say slowly, the blade dug into my neck a bit of blood came out.

She smiled, eased the knife from my neck. I'm guessing so I could speak.

"Smart move, since you're from where you're from but you know you'll lose. They'll betray you soon. You don't do anything, except go around the town in silly circles."

"How do you-" She presses the blade again, drawing out blood.

"No. I'm not done." she said, lowering her head. Her golden hair became a halo around her. "You can talk when I'm done. 'Kay?"

"Yes." I said, glaring.

"As I was saying it won't take long for them to betray you... You're of no used to them. Why should they keep you one more day? All you're doing is wasting their supplies. So? I have a proposition for you. Now, you can talk."

"What type of proposition?" I say, cautiously the knife didn't let up at all.

She smiled. "That's nice to hear. Well, they can't betray you if you betray them first."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you need to kill them, soon."

"Soon?"

"First you need to kill the next to biggest alliance. The only other alliance actually."

"Why?" I asked.

"Stupid boys." She muttered. "Because you're not going to kill them by yourself. They have weapons and unlike you they can use them. What you need is the get District Two Tribute's, and the girl from Seven to go hunting with you for the other alliance. They haven't hidden their tracks well at all. They're over at the far northeast side. You kill them while you kill the District Two and One Tribute you have a better chance at winning."

"While?" I asked, confused. How did she want me to kill them?

"Yes, while. With this-" She got on her knees putting more pressure on my arms. It felt like they might explode. She took out a blue-bottle filled with liquid.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This, deary, is what you'll give your allience. This is poison, darling. Give them a drop or two in there food and it'll just work it's magic. When you've fineshed the others just a drop and they'll drop dead in a day." She lays the bottle next to me.

"What about you? Are we allies?"

"For the next five minutes we will be. I admit, I'm using you but this benefits both of us."

"Thanks." I said, sarcasticly. "If they find out they'll kill me."

"It's a fifty fifty chance I think you'll be fine. They're not really aware of you."

I sighed. "Fine." Finding her words were true.

She touched the egde of my eyes. "You have a very strange face. A lot of people in you're District have the same eyes."

"Yeah, well so do you. I almost never see blue eyes."

She sighed. "Anyways, boy, this is what you're going to say. You were attacked by the Tribute from Four, but he had gotten away. Something like that, okay? Then, you show them were to go, they move a lot so it won't be easy but it's possible."

"Okay." I said.

"Now, if you betray me, not only would it be the stupidest thing ever but you'll regret it. Okay? One way, or another."

"Okay." I have no intentions of betraying her. I have a chance to get rid of them, and not in a terrible way.

"I think you've been away long enough." She gets up to her feet gracefully, she moves to the trees. "You might want to get you sword there are wild animals here you know? Us teenagers are by far the worst I've seen... I'll see you around."

I get up from the snow. "Wait a second."

She turns. "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

She looks at me up and down. "Cosette. Cosette Batch. District Five Tribute."

"You know a lot about fighting to be from a place that's all about electricity."

"The greatest power you can have is knowing what you and your body can do. I know I don't need a lot of power to put you on the ground, I just need to know what to hit."

I nodded, feeling dumb. She was a person that was clever and her power was knowledge.

"Where did you get all that blood?" I asked.

"Rabbits are most of the population here. It wasn't too hard to get blood."

Again, I feel dumb.

"What's you're name?" she asked, her hand on her hip.

"My name is Driff Abalone, and I am District Eight's Male Tribute."

"Well, good luck Driff Abalone."

"When will I see you again?" I asked, confused.

"Whenever I want."


	17. Chapter 15

It was the Female Tribute from District Ten who had passed yesterday. There was something uneasy about her death for me. I heard no screams. I saw no more mountain lions. I saw nothing that would have caused it... That scared me more than another mountain lion attacking us.

It was the seventh day of the Games and there must have been something else going on in the arena for nothing being thrown at us. Further up north we went the more birds started to appear. The black beady eyes were just staring at us, blindly.

We don't say a word, as we walk up the mountain but it was obvious everyone was uneasy. We ignored them as much as we could, but they were everywhere.

"What do they want?" I whispered, staring up at them.

A dove cocks its head to the side, and a raven next to him caws.

Whim gently grabs my hand and puts his finger to his mouth, then he's falling.

I grab him, half way to the ground and I hear his arm popping out-of-place. His face twists into a silent scream.

I think I just dislocated it.

Tal lifts Whim up to his feet and we hear the birds caw together it unison. There's something about them, the way they looked at us. Beyond their eyes there was something more, an odd intelligence... "Their Mutt's." I whispered, that's when the dove landed on my shoulder. I hit it away, making it squawk. "We have to go." said Tal.

We didn't question it. Running as fast as we could, triggering them to follow us. The loudest highest noise I had ever heard came out of the mouths of the birds all at once, beating into my head. They peck at my hair and the bit of exposed skin I had, like my hands. They tugged at my clothes, I swatted at them like they were bugs. They weren't resistant leaving us alone as soon as we hit them. One bit me hard drawing blood, another clawed at me cheek stinging me. I try hard to keep them away from my eyes, but that's their goal. I see Tal beside me look back at the birds, slowing down. I open my mouth to talk to him and a bird flies in suffocating me. I grab it at the same time I spit it out. After what feels like hours of tugging, pulling, and clawing my legs begin to burn. I ache because I'm not slowing down. I can't slow down because then I'll be swallowed whole. That would also mean Tal would have no chance. I know for curtain that if I don't stop soon I'll just fall over, I'll die. Somewhere farther off I could hear screaming, and cannon blows. Then it all stops. The birds fly away, without a sound.

We stop and I fall to the ground, cramps overruling my body. I breath in and out heavily, unable to catch up. For a second I was sure I would be dead for lack of oxygen. My lower stomach stabbing me from the inside out a clear sign I was going to have a rough couple days. Whim falls to his knees, and coughs holding his shoulder.

I sit up holding my stomach in pain. "They just wanted a death." I whispered.

"That's all they ever want." Tal said, bitterly.

I sighed, there was no use to say those things, but there was also no use to tell him not to say it. We were as good as dead, I could tell that they wanted us done. I bet no other group had run into as much trouble as we have. The Gamemakers want us dead, and nothing will change that, no matter what we say, or do.

"Are you okay, Whim?" asked Tal.

He shook his head.

"I think I dislocated it." I said, guilty.

Whim nodded.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I thought I was going to catch you." I said, filled with guilt.

He waved it away.

"If it's dislocated we'll have to pop it back together. Other wise it might heal wrong, and that'll be a thousand times worst. If you want, I can do it."

Whim nodded.

Tal looked uneasy but didn't nonetheless.

I held Whim's hand, as Tal pushed it back to its place. Whim's silence was a thousand times stronger than my screams ever were. Tears pushed out of his eyes in agony and his now face was pale with mad scratches everywhere, dripping in sweat.

The heat of the run and the cold from the air make me feel sick. "We have to make him a sling."

I nodded, going off to the woods. As soon as I was out of sight of them I took of my jacket, and shirt until I was left with my tank top. I took that off to the I put on the sweater and the jacket, leaving the tank top. I got back to the clearing where we were settling.

"Tal could you go hunt? It's getting late and there's only enough for one of us. If we ration it, it we'll be starving all night..."

He nodded, and left.

Silently, I cut the tank top into a sling; doing the best I can with what I have.

"Sorry, there's sweat all over..." I tell him as I help put it on. "Haven't really had time to shower."

He smiled, sadly.

"But you know how that is... Can't really shower here anyways. I'd end up freezing my hair, and dying. I guess that would be good for everyone else."

His smile brightened a bit more at my dry humor. If he lived he would have a beautiful smile... He would be as much of a lady-killer as Finnick, with those wide gray eyes he would be able to put any lucky woman under his spell. He wouldn't do that to girls though. Whim was too kind, too gentle to play with girls like Finnick did.

Finnick...I closed my eyes and thought about him. I imagined his face, his white smile, and glittering eyes.

I shook him out of my head. I couldn't think of him. Not here, not now.

I could almost feel his hair on my hand though, soft and airy.

_Damn it, Annie! Stop it, now! _I think to myself.

That's when the cannon blows. For a second my heart stops completely, I hold my breath, and pray that the hover craft doesn't follow Tal's path... A minute passes and I see a hover craft on the opposite side of the arena.

I sigh, in relief.

I can't stop the shaking feeling, though. That something bad is going to happen, soon. I feel like I already lost something that I can't replace...

Tal was taking so long, in only a couple of minutes the sun would set. He knew it was more important to be together then food... Whim had a hard concerned look in his eyes, telling me I wasn't being irrational. It would probably be a minute before the arena gets cloaked in complete darkness.

Suddenly, he appeared with two rabbits. "Sorry I took so long." He said, sitting down skinning the rabbits. "For a second I got lost." Tal smiled shyly.

I sighed, no use in yelling about not going to far off the clearing.

The anthem once again explodes throughout the arena, with the Capitals insignia. Then the face of Blight Copperfeild from District Two appeared, smiling unlike the others who usually have a fierce grin or stone cold expression. Blight had a sweet and kind face that usual volunteers don't have. How could he have died so soon? He was strong I've seen him fight. He's friendly and in with the Career's as Whim usually mouths. He was one of the Tributes I was certain would last to the bottom five... That left me with a much worst dreadful feeling. After him was the frightened lost face of a delicate girl tribute from District Nine appeared. Sixteen. Sixteen deaths. That meant that there were seven tributes to go. We were in the bottom eight! We made it! We were the last eight contenders!

"Oh my." I look at Tal, completely lost. "We've made it..."

Tal and Whim's face are as lost as mine. No one in Whim's District has come this close to winning the Games for a very long time.

"So... Who's left?" asked Tal.

"The Beast... Us. That's four. Diamond. The girl from District Seven, right?"

Whim thought for a second and nodded.

"So, that's six. The boy from Eight? And..."

"Cosette from Five."

I nodded. "Yeah, she was a volunteer."

Tal sighed. "Well, let's eat, we made it to the bottom eight! That's something to celebrate!"

I laughed.

Whim made a fire fast and we ate the two rabbits.

"I think tomorrow should be a hunting day." I said, sinking my teeth into the tasteless rabbit.

They nodded.

"Whose turn is it tonight to watch?"

"Mine." I said. "Don't worry sleep's overrated, right?"

He laughed. "Well, first I think we should clean out wounds. We should hae done it first but better late than never."

Whim got some leaves that were close by and gave some to each of us to chew. We pointed out which ones needed the leaves the most, then suddenly a silver parachute appeared out of the sky.

Whim caught it, and it turned out it was his. It held a lotion that he shared with us.

"Thank you." I told him as he put it on me.

Whim gave me that same old smile again.

"You know?" asked Tal. "The birds weren't that bad. No offence to the Capital but they've done better things. It makes me wonder what they want."

I had thought about the same thing but I didn't want to say it.

"I like birds, though. I'm glad it wasn't another mountain lion. I don't know if I could deal with that again... But birds I can deal with, even if they're Mutt birds."

"Of course you do." I say, birds were something sailors used to predict what the weather in the sea's were going to be like. Tal wanted to be a sailor, someday. Sometimes, if we all just happen to have a day off together we would go bird watching.

Tal went on explaining to Whim why he like them, since I had already known. Whim listened intently, smiling when Tal talked about how the closest freedom in Panem is being out in the open sea with nothing and no one telling you what to do. Tal had been able to go with his uncle a couple of summers ago to the sea and love every second that's when he knew what he wanted for sure. The sea was where his heart was set, and he told Whim that much. Then, he surprised me. "If I could be a bird though. Die and be a bird for sure. I would do it no doubt. Birds in Panem are the only creatures truly free in this world."

I agreed with him, but I didn't like his talk about dying. I didn't like it at all. I couldn't tell him anything about it though because he kept going.

"Annie loves the stars, though. Don't you, Annie?"

"I think when we die that's where we go..." I said. "Up there to a place truly unknown. Surrounded by billions of other people, that's just what I _think_ though."

"Can you tell us about your District?" I asked Whim. "Tomorrow, though, it's too dark to read your lips now."

Whim nodded, and yawned.

"It's late I need to start my turn at some point." I said.

Tal smiled.

In less than five minutes they were snoring away.

I never got to hear Whim's story from him though.


	18. Chapter 16

**You guys knew this was coming. It was so hard to write this chapter emotionally and I worked really hard on it, so I hope you like this chapter. Please review!**

The colors of the sky were dark blue and purple. One cloud was engulfed with the most beautiful shade of pink. I see the billions of stars in the sky above me, in-between clouds shining brighter than diamonds. That was one thing I loved about this arena, it was breath-taking all day around because it would never truly become day. I could just stay here and stare at the sky. I could die here, that is if there was an ocean at my feet...and if there was no snow.

"Why do you keep doing this, Tal?" I asked, still looking up at the sky. It was early morning of the eighth day.

"Doing what?" He said, sincerely clueless.

"Trying to be the hero. Why do you what to save me?"

"Because, Annie, I love you." He said it like it was an obvious answer, there was no reason I should ask.

"But why?" I asked. I letting go of Whim and I sit up.

"I don't know...it's so complicated. Something inside me just says to love you." He shrugged.

I laughed, look down at my hands and play with my token. The seashell bracelet... "I told you not to put yourself in danger, and you did it anyways. You got between the birds and I..."

"You said that you wouldn't accept it if I died, and I didn't die." Tal shrugged, like we weren't talking about his life.

I shook my head. "There is no getting through to your thick head, now is there?"

"Not at all, sorry."

"No, you're not." I said, I stand up and go to him, sitting next to him. I look into his dark eyes. "I think I'm giving up."

Tal sighed, not saying a word for a while. "I know one day you'll understand."

"I'm not a _child_." I spit the words out forcefully, with a hard and angry tone.

Whim moved, opening his eyes. He frowned, looking between Tal and I.

"I'm sorry, Whim. I didn't mean to wake you."

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He cocked his head to the side, asking for an explanation.

"Tal and I were just having a discussion, don't worry..."

"Annie." begged Tal.

"I don't want to hear you." I said, with the same tone as before. "I can't hear one more word for you, unless you want me to truly stop trying..."

"Pleas-" I could hear the blade cutting through the air and slice into my best friend. One second. It took one second to decapitate him. His head and his body were no longer attached, only a yard away from me. That's when his cannon rings.

My breath is out of my body and I can't seem to get it back. This isn't real. This can't be _real_.

I hear them running towards me. Someone has me from behind, and picks me up to throw me down.

All of a sudden I begin to think, and the pain of the ground reminds me of Whim. "_Run_!" I scream.

Whim's eyes are huge but he listen's, running away.

"Go get him." yells the Beast, taking her attention from me was a big mistake. I roll away from her, and end up into a front stance. Taking a knife from my pants, in one fluid motion.

Suddenly, I was engulfed with anger and hate. Off the edge of my vision I see two others going after Whim. They won't get him, they can't.

I fling the knife to her leg. She doesn't react but I can see blood. I get another knife. She killed Anise, and now she killed Tal; Tal. I didn't let emotions inside me, I couldn't.

She turned to me with a smile. I noticed she didn't have a weapon. She was planning on killing me with her bare hands. I could see her do that to me, that's how she killed Anise...

She swings at me, I duck cutting her abdomen at the same time. She grabs my left leg and pulls it up, making me fall on my face. It hit my nose on the hard freezing ground. Seconds later, I could feel the blood rush out of my nose. She squeezes my ankle, and I hear it snap before I feel it. The Beast throws my leg down, I don't give her the pleasure of seeing me in pain. I turn to the right as she sits on me, knocking out my breath. But at least she didn't have me on my back. My abdomen, now, aches under her weight. I still have my knife in my left hand and I slash at her, cutting her shoulder. She grabs my hand and sqeezes it open. Moving the knife a bit away. For a second I think she might break my wrist, too but she stops. She punches my right cheek. That's when she brings her hands to my neck. I tuck my chin in like the trainers in the Capital had showed me to and I grab her wrist hard, putting my elbow over hers, making it bend and, bringing my other arm between us, I hit her chin with my other hand at the same time. She's forced to let go of my neck, her arms on either side of me in the snow, and for a second she's shocked. I grab her waist, and with everything I have I thrust her up, making her go above me. I hold on to her jacket, press my legs to myself at the same time, ignoring the pain. Now, my legs have her at the waist. I kick out my right leg, making her go to the left pushing her off with all my force. The momento makes me go with her and now I'm on top, in control. My legs ache at all the weight I had to throw off me. I forget about the pain, though, I concentrate on the murder of my best friend. She swings at me. I don't hesitate, I get another knife that's in my pants and I stab her... She tries to protect herself with her arms. I don't care, though I stab her; over and over and over again. Far away I hear her screams. Tears are coming down like a waterfall. The cannon erupts and that's when I noticed she is not longer fighting. She green eyes are empty of life. Her mouth was open but she was no longer breathing.

I look down at myself, I'm a red mess of blood.

My heart feels disgusted and sick. I get off of her and vomit in the woods. The tears won't stop, the heavy feeling all over my body doesn't flee. I look back at the two bodies, and again I get sick. My body heaves again, but nothing comes out and it's painful. My whole body is shaking uncontrollably. My head pounds ageist my skull. The discusting bitter taste in my mouth makes me want to heave all over again.

I know what I have to do, but I don't want to... I know Tal would want me to take the bag, though.

Slowly, I limp to Tal... I get his bag, and turn to leave then I stop. I turn back to him, I'm sobbing now. The heaviness in my heart won't lighten; I can't breathe. It was like someone kept stabbing at my chest over and over.

I see him smiling in the back of my head. I can hear him telling me that he loves me so much he would die, that he wants me to be free. I remember going bird watching and star-gazing just staring out into the sky with him for hours. He understood the importance of being free meant to me, because it meant the same to him. He wantedf to be free. He wanted his sisters to be free of the Capital. Tal loved and nurtured those girls as much as his father should have. He was so good at heart and all I did was yell at him! I never said I loved him, I never could. Yet, he loved me, how could he love me? He should love Haven, because Haven truly love him. She loved him how he is meant to be loved. He deserved to have some one like her, sweet and noble. Not me, not a murder like me.

I pray that I'll see him again in the stars, and I'll tell him how sorry I am for not listening. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that I couldn't love him. I held my chest and screamed. I couldn't breathe, I just couldn't and I was making the ugliest sounds. I try to calm myself down, wiping my nose. It not working though, I how can I ever work again.

I shake as I clasp my hands infront of my heart, then move them to my lips, and then open my palms up to the sky; District Four's way to show respect.


	19. Chapter 17

I take the knife that was stuck inside of the girls leg. For a second I'm looking at her, I see her hollow green eyes. I kneel next to her and close her eyes. I can't salute her, not at all, it would be hypocritical of me. I whisper to her, even if she can't hear me, and even if it's not enough. "I'm so sorry."

I walk away from them slowly but they will never truly gone from me.

I hear the bird become silent and I know the hovercraft is coming for them.

I scream. I can't contain the pain, hate, or the uncontrollable urge to scream. So, I let it out... What has the Capital made of me? What have they made of us?

"Are you happy?!" I scream at them. "How can you have a soul and do this to us?!" I fall to my knee's. "How could you have the soul to do _this_ to us?" I think about the girl from District Two. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please." I sob that's all I do sob and scream. I scream at them for making me this. This monster that wants nothing but to stop this madness. Flashback's hit me making me sob more. "Why?" I say, brokenly.

Finally, after the tears can no longer seep from my eyes, I get up; not touching the cold tears. Now, I can hear more than my sobbing, and I hear _it_. A river.

My heart races, and I follow the sound. Minutes later I see it, the river. What we had wanted to find for so long. It's beautiful, clear water flowing south.

At first I clean my hands from the blood, using a rock. I scrub my hands clean. Then I clean my bloody face, gently scrubbing with the rock. Tender spots, like my cheek and nose I just poured water on it. I take off my jacket and carefully not to get the inside wet, I clean the blood off. For a second I think about my pants but they weren't that bad. I take off my shoe, to see my ankle. It was a bad deep colors of purple, blue and green, twice its orginal size. I bit my lip, not knowing what to do. I got a wrap from the first aid kit and wrapped it as best I could. I thought for a second then put snow on it. My foot was too swollen now to put my shoe right back on. I couldn't go anywhere, it was too painful.

I cleaned off my knives, then after waiting a bit, I drank some water, refilling it and putting some iodine in it.

Afterward, I just lay there on the river bank. My hand in the cold water, reminding me of how much we wanted to find this river...

My head started to pound and I'm thrown back in time. The memory was as fresh as if it were happening at this moment.

_Tal, Haven and I were working together, scaling the fish. This was before Tal started working at the North Sector. We were the new kids, the next generation of slaves, or, as most call us, sharkbait. I was just thirteen, and we were all Wyatt Helm's shadows for the first couple weeks. He didn't mind being stuck with the job, and we became friends. He was nineteen, and handsome. Haven had said he paid too much attention to me, but I didn't listen. I had thought she was over exaggerating, like she always did, sometimes I'm not that smart. Of course any other girl would have fallen head over heels for him, especially considering my age, but me? I was one of those people who cared about age differences, and six years to me was an eternity. So, when he asked me to go to the annual Gathering I had to refuse, plus I had to take care of Grandmother and Rhyal. He didn't seem mad just disappointed._

_"He asked you to the Gathering?" asked Tal, a little too shocked._

_"Yeah... I said no. I have to take care of Rhyal, anyways, he been trying to skip school. As punishment he's can't go, which means I _definitely_ can't go."_

_Tal started to laugh. "Skipping school? Let's see what he'll do next year when he starts working."_

_"I know, right?" I laughed. "He'll beg to go back to that school."_

_I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand. "Gosh, _I'm_ begging to go back."_

_"We still go, just not as much... Hey, at least, we're in this trash hole together."_

_I laughed more. "Trash hole, I love your imagery."_

_"It's true... Well, what are you going to do? About Wyatt?"_

_"What is there to do?"_

_"I don't know... If he asked you to go with him somewhere else would you go?"_

_"No...I wouldn't."_

_Tal smiled. "He needs to find someone his own age anyways."_

_I smiled. "Yeah... Are you going?"_

_"Uh, nah." He shook his head. "I want to make sure my sisters are okay, just incase my dad gets drunk."_

_I nodded._

_"I wouldn't have anyone to go with anyways."_

_"That's a lie." I said._

_"Who would I go with then?"_

_"I don't know..." I said, but in my head thinking _Haven_._

_"Well, the girl I like isn't even going."_

_"Who is it?"_

_He smiled. "Like I would tell you."_

_I sighed, looking at the horizon where the sky and ocean meet. "Sun's setting anyways." I said just as Mrs. Mill's started to yell._

_"Hurry up ya lazies! Finnish up ye fish en ye can go."_

_My house was close to work but I had to go to the market. Which was twenty minutes away on foot and a round trip like this would make me take about an hour. We'd run out of tea at home so I had to get some, or Grandma wouldn't go sleep. _

_I walk into the market, the air of the fans cool me down a bit. Yet, heat was still clinging to me, making my face red._

_The market was really a large gray house with fans and shelves full of supplies and food. I started to get used to the cool air and it began to feel pretty hot and stuffy with the fans from the ceiling on high. I went to the herbs and spices section of the Market._

_I thought for a second. What did she like? Green tea, rose tea, or was it lavender? I got green tea, but then stopped a couple of steps away remembering her favorite plant was lavender, so I put it back. I make my way to the front, where we pay. _

_This little girl in front of me was throwing a tantrum and the mother tried to calm down her down._

_"Sorry." She said, biting her lip._

_"It's fine." I said, uncomfortably._

_Sadly, the lavender cost all my money..._

_By the time I was out of the store there was no sun in the sky. The night air taking place of the hot summer sun helped me breathe but that didn't help my slight fear. I walked through the streets of District Four, alone and in the dark. I was scared, I won't lie, so when Wyatt Helm's called out my name I sighed in relief._

_"Hey." He said._

_"Hey, Wyatt." I smiled._

_"What are you doing out here so late?"_

_"I had to get something for my Grandma."_

_"Oh, well, someone your age shouldn't be walking the streets alone. Do you want me to walk you to your house?"_

_"That would be great." I said, feeling a lot safer._

_"So, since you're not going to the Gathering what are you gonna do?" He was walking backward with his hands in his back pockets. The wind blowing against his white blond hair._

_"Just take care of my grandma and Rhyal."_

_He nodded. "Maybe we can do something else..."_

_"Um." I bit my lip. "I don't know... I just I don't really have time to."_

_"We can make time."_

_I sighed. "Uh, I can't Wyatt. I'm thirteen."_

_"Yeah, and I'm nineteen."_

_"Yeah... That's it, Wyatt, I- I can't." I bit my lip._

_"Because of the age difference?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"We wouldn't have to tell anyone."_

_"I just don't feel comfortable with it...I don't want you, Wyatt." I said, my palm starting to sweat. Even with the hot air pressing against me I got a cold chill._

_He steps in front of me. "Come on, Annie. Just one date."_

_I shook my head, stepping to the side. "No." He steps with me._

_"Annie." He says, his blue eyes staring into my eyes._

_"Wyatt." I warned._

_He grabbed my shoulders._

_"Let me go Wyatt."_

_He shook his head. "Not until you say yes."_

_I try to move but he digs his fingers into my skin. _

_"Let me go!"_

_"No." He grabs my hair. "No, Annie."_

_"Help! Someone! Tal!" I scream, knowing he lives close by._

_Wyatt presses his palm against my face. "Shut up."_

_I still scream. I kick him and claw at his hand. I'm shorter than him though and weaker._

_For some reason can see the panic in those deep blue eyes._

_"Annie!"_

_Wyatt looks behind him and sees Tal. He let go of my and put his hands up. "I didn't do anything to her."_

_"But you were about to."_

_"But I didn't."_

_Tal, who had always been a fighter not a talker. Punched Wyatt in the face, then kicked him in the stomach._

_"Man, I think you broke a rib." Wyatt said, breathless._

_"Don't you ever look at her again, or you'll get more than a broken bone." said Tal, then spit at him. I didn't know what it was about Tal fighting it just made me smile._

_"Are you okay?" asked Tal._

_I smiled. "Yeah, thanks to you."_

_He nodded, looking at Wyatt for a second then turning around. "I'll walk you home. Gah, Annie." he put his arm around my shoulder and I hear the beeping._

I was back in the arena, my hand and foot was so cold it was numb. I sat up looking around. Had I fallen asleep? But it had happen, it wasn't a dream. I remember what happened afterward... Tal never let me walk alone at night, and Wyatt never even looked my way after that. Was I day dreaming? But it had felt like it just happened. It felt like I had Tal's arm around me, I still felt a bit hot even in the snow.

The pain of Tal's loss hit me all over again, stronger now. Tal, had saved me more than once and now he was gone... I started to crying again all over again uncontrollably, when there was another beep.

I look around, confused. Then, I saw it. A silver parachute holding with a sleeping bag. I put my shoe on my left foot gently, not tying it. Then, slowly get up. Wobbling on my right leg, mostly.

There's a note on top of it. _Find shelter. -Fin_

An uncontrolalbe part of my fluttered at the thought of Finnick. Finally he sent us- I mean me- something! Then, I remembered, he must have seen me kill the girl. He must think I'm a complete monster.

I don't want to find shelter, I don't deserve it. then I remember I have to now. For Tal's sisters.

Should I find Whim? No, it was the last six. We shouldn't be together, it would be easier to get caught. Even worst we could somehow end up being the last two... No, I can't find Whim. He'll be fine on his own. Then I remember I have most of the supplies. He has a compass, his arrows, the water bottle, the glasses and some plastic bags. I had the iodine, a pot, some plastic bags and the mini first aid kit.

The sun was almost all the way down. I was in my flashback for the _whole_ entire day! A day had pasted by without me even seeing it happen. I needed shelter, now. I didn't have anyone that could keep me warm anymore, and no one could keep watch for me. I need a place hidden away that could protect me from the snow.

I took the sleeping bag and walked along the river bank looking for something... a cave would be great, a thick canopy of leaves, or even a hole in the ground would be good to hide in. Finally, I find a small cave, more like a small hold on the side of a rock but it was enough. I tuck myself inside the sleeping bag, warm and cozy. That's when the Anthem echo's into the arena. I don't look at it...I can't. I don't need another reminder of them, I have the reminder in my chest. I turn my back to Capital seal and I cry myself to sleep.

**Hey, guys! So, I hope you like this chapter, please tell me what you think! Tell other people about it too if you want! Don't forget I'm uploading new chapter every Wednesday and Saturday.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Driff's POV**

We tried to get that kid, Whim. He was fast though and like Cosette had said he knew how to shot those arrows. He climbed up a tree before we could get him. When we started to wait him out, he started to shoot those arrows, I should know because there's one right in my shoulder. He didn't kill me, though. That wasn't his goal, I knew it by his eyes.

Slowly, we walked through the woods in the everlasting dawn that would never completely rise. This could be romantic, really, if it weren't that we were in the Hunger Game, and if Sage wasn't ranting. "We could have gotten him, if we waited him out for a bit. Not too close for him not to kill us with the arrows but still, Driff." Sage helped take the arrow out, thankfully, which made her ranting bearable. It also made me feel guilty, because I was killing her...

Blight only lasted two days with it... Everyone thought it was natural, since he just fell asleep and didn't wake up... I know the truth though, I killed him.

I thought about something else or the guilt would kill me.

I had to do it... I have to go back home.

"Weird how Diamond just disappeared, right?" said Sage, kicking up some snow. She defiantly wasn't trying to hide.

"Maybe you should be quieter." I suggested.

"Maybe, but it's only six people left, Driff. We're almost to the end."

I nodded. "We have to find Skeeter."

"Do we really though?"

I stopped, turning to her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks she's our biggest threat. Maybe, we should get rid of her. Together we can take her down."

"Okay." I said, slowly thinking. Maybe I can leave before this confrontation, Skeeter was extremely violent and strong- I didn't want to take her head on. "I'll help, we should wait though. You can get her while she's sleeping."

"Good idea." she smiled. She was really pretty- with long brown hair and hazel eyes- and was getting comfortable with me. She trusted me and I was doing the ultimate betrayal.

We arrived back to the cornucopia, having time to make a plan for when she would come. Odd thing is she never came. Time dragged on and we started to wonder...

The sun set finally and the Capital Seal appeared. Skeeter's face appeared first. My mouth hung open in confusion. Sage's head was cocked to the side, like she thought she was going insane.

"Did you see that?" she asked me.

I looked at her, nodding.

"So, she's really gone..."

I nodded, again.

"Woah!" she screamed and hugged me.

For a second I was confused but hugged back the girl I was killing.

Maybe I was going to go home.

That's when Sage started coughing, she let's me go to cover her mouth. She's on her knee's, her whole body shaking. She looks at her hand when the fit is over. "Oh no."

"What?" I asked.

That's when she shows me her blood covered hand.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

My stomach woke me up on day ten, and for the first time it wasn't to the bright stars in the sky. I look through my bag to find food, there's some berries, and a rabbit. I eat it, slowly. The grease burned my thin dry lips. Then I drink some of my water.

I check my foot. It's still purple, swollen but not as bad as before. I know I should go hunting, but I can't. I don't want to. All I can think is Tal. His face, his smile, his kind heart, his sister's. Oh, his sisters. Again, what was in front of me disappeared and I was surrounded by a two-year old memory.

_Sapphire was running to Tal, he caught her just in time before she would fall. "Saph." He said. "You shouldn't do that, or you'll fall."_

_Sapphire shrugged. She was six years, and wouldn't say a word. "You don't want to say hi to Annie?"_

_Sapphire waved at me, but of course, she didn't say a word._

_"It's worth trying." He told me. "Come on."_

_I smiled, going inside, to warmth, with him. It was oddly cold outside and I needed to wait for him to get a couple things. We were going to try something. Just try it. We were going to go outside the fence, and see a little of what's beyond... It was all Haven's idea, and for the first time I was going along. I was terrified of course, but it was a different type of terror. This was a good terror. I could barely keep it inside. Because of the cold weather there was a fish shortage and sadly that meant shorter hours at work, cutting my check a bit. Less money meant less food. I wasn't going to hunt but if I could get some berries... Anything would be fine._

_"Where are you going?" asked Petal, the oldest of the sisters; eleven years old._

_"Uh-"_

_"Out." said Tal, getting a bag._

_Petal, narrowed her eyes. "You don't even have to work."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"'Cause dad left to Hubbard's." Hubbard was the supplier of alcohol in District Four, secretly of course. His worst customer was Tal's father who would beat the girls senseless if Tal weren't around. Sometimes he reminded me that it was better to be orphaned then have a father whose worth nothing, Tal had told me that himself._

_"Well, Annie and I are going to look for extra work around, okay? Take care of your sister's while I'm gone. I'll be back, in an hour or three."_

_Petal nodded., her eyes knowing what he was really doing. "Be careful, Tal."_

_He nodded._

_"Where are you going Tal?" asked his nine-year old middle sister, Marina._

_"To go find some extra work."_

_"I wanna go."_

_"No Mari."_

_"Please."_

_"No."_

_" _Please?!"

_"No."_

_She pouted, but didn't beg._

_We left the house and made our way through the East End until we got to the park. It was the safest place to disappear into, covered in vines and trees, no one would even watch this place anymore. It was so old and dangerous to play in no one had come here since before the Dark Day's. We found the fence and listened for a second, for the hum of electricity, most of the time it was on but someday's we had shortages. They didn't really care for the fence at times because no one ever hunted or anything. The fence wasn't a priority to them, they had us working too long for anyone to escape._

_"It's good." said Tal._

_I look at him for a second, why does it feel like I should stay here forever? It feels like I've lost him. I just nod at him, going behind the teeter todder here the metal was lose enough to crawl under. I put my hood up to my jacket so my hair wouldn't get caught and went through first. Tal was in soon after me._

_"Haven should be already close by. She went through her backyard." I said._

_Tal nodded._

_We went into the jungle palm trees, collecting nuts and berries._

_"I wonder where Haven is?" said Tal._

_"Right behind you." She said, laughing._

_"I was wondering when you would start to get worried."_

_"It's not that we weren't worried-"_

_"Yeah, yeah I know. I take forever with everything."_

_"You do." said Tal, smiling._

_"I hope we don't get caught." I said._

_Haven laughed. "Annie, you are such a worry wart. Live a little."_

_"You know I'm right Haven. If we're caught well I guess it's worth it. For Rhyal."_

_Tal nodded, picking the nuts and throwing them into the bag, and I did the same, until it was half way full. __Haven went around looking for roots and herbs. __Then we all shared what we had so then everyone was even._

_"Okay, I think we should get back now." I said._

_Then a scream pierced our ears. _

_"Marina!" yelled Tal, and he was off._

_I ran after him, with Haven at my heals. _

_Soon, there was clearing with a deep hole in the middle. I look down and I see the small girl with the same brown eyes and brown hair as her brother. She was sobbing, a large gash from her ear to her chin said that she fell in face first. Other than that, and a couple other small scratches with dirt, she seemed fine._

_Tal didn't hesitate to go down there for her, slowly he climbed down. "Are you okay?" he asked._

_She nodded, silent tears falling down her golden-brown skin._

_He picked her up, gently and raised her up like a feather. I got on my stomach and took her from him. Then, Haven got her from me so she would be on the ground. That was how we all worked, without words. _

_"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what you were really doing." she cried._

_"You shouldn't leave the fence, Marina. You know it's dangerous." said Tal._

_"Then why are you here?"_

_"Because we need food. You know that I don't want you to be hungry. It's what I have to do to keep your tummy full."_

_I smiled when he said tummy._

_"What if you get hurt?"_

_"Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine. Come on its time to go home and get you cleaned up." They held hands and walked through the woods, with Haven and I walking behind them. At the fence Haven went back the way she came and we did the same. I took off my jacket and put it on Marina so she wouldn't get anymore dirt in her wound, while Tal tried to lift the fence enough for her not to have to crawl._

_We made it to their house right at the beginning of sunset. I went to the kitchen to get a cloth and a bowl of water, while Tal got bandages from the bathroom. (Again working together without words)_

_Petal was freaking out, crying because she was scared something had happened to Marina._

_I cleaned the gash on her face, and Tal bandaged it, gently._

_"Tal?" asked Marina, the tears that had stopped for a while now were seeping back._

_"Yes?"_

_"Will I get a scar now?"_

_Tal nodded. "Probably..."_

_She cried harder._

_"It's okay, Marina. It'll be okay."_

_"No, it won't! Now, I can never be pretty. No boy will like me."_

_"No, don't say that Mari." Her lifted her chin so she was looking at him straight in the eyes. "You're beautiful, no matter what, and if someone says you aren't, then they are as blind as those morons in the Capital."_

That's when a cannon shattered my peace.


	21. Chapter 19

**Pretty pretty please review!:)**

**Finnick's point of view.**

I look at the screen intently as I saw Annie's mouth turn into an 'o' in shock.

Final five... She was in the last five tributes.

I knew how it felt. It was the weirdest thought to have gotten this far. Four more people to go through and you were free. At least that's what you think. That is what they want you to think...

I could almost hear Annie's thoughts, _nineteen people are gone, and we were four people away from knowing who the Victor is..._ The Capital is upside down with excitement of these Hunger Games.

I press the button to send her the ham. She would enjoy it, it was the first thing she had eaten in the train and loved it.

Soon, I see her looking around. Hearing the beeping of a parachute, she get out of her cave and finds the ham with rolls. Her shaky purple hands holds the ham for a moment before she eats it slowly savoring the taste in her mouth getting the grease on her blue chapped thin lips. Her cheeks were blood-red, one of her cheeks bruised purple. She's skinnier then before, if she gets in another fight I'm sure she would be broken in half. She eats almost one-fourth of it but I can tell by her face she is not filled. She stop, though, knowing it was best not to eat it all. Good thing too I wouldn't be able to afford another ham to give to her, sponsors weren't really pulling for her at the moment. Most people were pulling for Driff or Cosette, now that Sage and Skeeter were gone.

Mags was back at the room sleeping because she was sick. Old age wasn't being kind to her. I didn't want to think about it; I only had her, my mother and Sora in this world.

I look away from the screen, it was doing something funny to my eyes.

There was a knock at the door, tentative but hurried.

"Come in." I said, turning to see Yarrow Lope, the head Gamemaker, came in.

My heart stopped slightly for a second... This wasn't good, he would never leave the Game Room during the Games especially so close to the end.

"Good evening, Yarrow. Why am I honored with your presence?"

"It is not in good circumstances, that I'm here... I am sorry. I advise you quit give the girl stuff."

"What are you talking about?"

"District Four isn't going to have a Victor this year, I sincerly apologize."

"What? Why?" I yelled standing. I was taller than him and have to look down at him.

"I belive you should sit back down, Finnick. Don't forget who you're talking to."

I had to keep myself from strangling him, sitting down with a sneer on my face. "Go on." I said.

"Well, President Snow ordered me to make sure she wasn't the Victor."

"And why is that?"

Yarrow smiled, disgustingly. "I wouldn't know. I don't ask questions. I do what I am told. This is what I'm told. It's okay though, that girl has been nothing but trouble since her reaping."

"You don't know her." I warned.

"I don't and I don't care. You know as good as anyone that this happens. It's her or _me_."

"Yarrow, it's not something you can just decide."

"I'm not deciding, Finnick. He is. I'm just warning you Finnick, you might wanna be careful about what you do. You wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

I shake my head.

"You look exceptionally distraught Finnick..."

I look up at him angry now, my hands sweating and my pulse thundering.

"You shouldn't ask question's Yarrow."

Yarrow shrugged. "I wasn't asking anything, I was just stating the facts. If I didn't know better I would say you actually fell for your tribute."

I swallowed, shaking my head. "I'm not stupid. She's not even pretty."

"Oh, yes. I alway's forget, your heart is only for the élite."

"Well, you already told me what you came here for. Now, it's time you leave." I said. Why was my voice shaking so much? Why were my eyes tearing up? I didn't understand this...feeling. Worst of all, I felt like my chest was made of glass and Yarrow was smashing it to pieces.

Before Yarrow left the room, he stopped hand on the door, "If you did fall for her though, that's probably why Snow wants her execution."

The door closed and I started to shake.

He knew. Snow knew about the kiss... That was why he told Yarrow to kill her. He doesn't want his number one slave to be distracted... If she dies it'll be because I didn't control myself...

I had to do something. I couldn't just sit down, knowing my tribute was going to be killed. I had made a promise to her the night before her Games, to do everything possible to keep her alive. I had no intention to break my promise. What could I do though? That was when I realized I had to go to the man himself. I had to talk to President Snow.

* * *

The roses over filled Snow's office. His head was in a book.

"Finnick Odair..." He said, when I came in. He looked up from his book. "Why do I have a feeling that the honor of your presence isn't because you wanted to chat?"

"I think you know exactly why I'm here."

Snow sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You know you shouldn't have done that Finnick. You more than anyone should know that this is for the best."

Anger was surging through me, I tried my hardest to contain it but it took everything in me not to yell. "I don't see what your problem is."

"My problem is that if you are in love, if you are with someone else, then my people will want you less. Which means what? Less money for me. Now, Finnick you should know already, that I do not play around." He smiled. "I don't want anything jeopardizing all that I have work so hard to achieve, and you throw that into my face! So, Annie is my revenge and my way of controlling this situation."

"You can't punish her for something I did!"

"Do you want me to take it out on your mother then?"

"No!"

"I'm sorry, Finnick." he looked back down at his book, "Maybe this will finally teach you a lesson."

"There has to be a way that she can live and not jeopardize-"

"If there is, I haven't thought of one."

"Please." I beg. "She can't die because of me."

He looked up at me, and stared. "Here's the deal. You swear to stay away from her, and I will tell Yarrow to stop the attack on her. Now, that doesn't mean that she will live out whatever happens but that doesn't mean that she'll die for sure... If she is Victor then one of her family will die; blood in blood out as others say. To keep her in line because she sure is a mess. If _you_ break the promise, if your out with her in public when there is no need for it or kiss her again, then your mother will die. Do it again and Sora will die. The third time she will die. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "I promise." Coming out of my mouth without another thought.

* * *

**Annie's point of view.**

I was starving, but the more I ate the hungrier I felt.

It was day twelve and the memories kidnapped me without any warning of any kind, I could be in the cave for hours inside my head. Sometimes a small sound bringing me back to earth, at least I thought it was earth because I wasn't very sure what the line of reality was. By the end of the twelfth day a cannon blows up the arena.

I have a dreadful, sinking feeling. Like my stomach just dropped out of my body.

I tell myself to calm down... I can't stop thinking of Whim though, little cute Whim who can't speak a word. Whim whose arm is dislocated. Whim who is completely alone. The first in a long time to live through nineteen people.

I eat even though my stomach isn't back to place, and like always the ham is nowhere near enough. This is the second one that Finnick has given me and it's almost finished.

I think back to the cannon... Who is it? What happened to them?

The anthem rings through the arena, like the other eleven times before. I look up to see who is left, who is gone.

I knew it. I knew who it would be but it still broke me. It still tore me apart. Now, Whim could never go back home.

* * *

**Annie's point of view.**

I woke up to the sound of a murderous scream rocking my cave. I look around and find it was a bit bright, as bright as it could get here. I get out of my shelter to look, because the scream was too close for comfort. I see her, Diamond, on the snow, with blood everywhere. Nothing was around, I couldn't see anything else in sight. She had claw marks on her face and it looked like a bites on her torso. I step close for a better look then a feeling told me not to get any closer. I step back and feel something behind my leg, like a dog but I looked at the empty space. I feel claws dig into my leg, and soon see blood flow out.

I runaway not thinking about all the things I was leaving behind. I get one of my knives, cursing at myself for not having it out in the first place. I can hear them, the invisible creatures and I throw one at them. I see red appear on his coat, and can see him advancing to me. My ankle throbbed, and every step was worst then the last. Quickly, I feel like my lungs will burst out of my body and I feel like I'm suffocating. My legs burning, begging me to stop for a second, but that was not an option.

Pine needles attack my face, but I don't feel the stinging. Like I need more scratches on my face, by the end of this I will be filled with scratches. It felt like the deeper south I went, the sharper the pines were, like jagged knives they drew blood.

Finally, I break through the brush and find a boy and a girl fighting. I look behind myself, even though I know I can't see them.

That's when the earth shakes under my feet, and I hear the cracks in the dam crack further. The girl and the boy stop, looking up at the dam as it starts to spring out water.

"Oh no."I whisper.

And the dam breaks, the huge boulders of concrete collapses first not going very far, and the water follows. A monster crawling through the ruined city. I relax myself, determined not to killed by the pressure.

Five. _"I think you might be right. I won't say a word without this accent from now on. Then I'll win him-" Haven said in the Capitol accent._

Four. _"Don't be stupid." I tell Rhyal after the reaping._

_"Thanks." Rhyal said, sarcastically._

Three. _Grandma smiled, filmy blue eyes in cheer. "And let your hair down, it's so pretty. Everyone loves pretty things"_

Two. _"It's my decision on what I do with my life. I can sacrifice myself for you whether you like it or not." Tal said, in the calmest voice._

One. _Finnick smiles painfully, touching my hand. "I'm going to get in trouble for you, I can feel it."_

And the water hit's me like concreat wall.


	22. Chapter 20

**Annie's point of view.**

I couldn't open my eyes. My heart beats slowly, calm against my chest. I'm warm, finally. After two weeks I am finally warm. Am I dead? I was in the Hunger Games, I could very well be dead. I think I would know though, if I were gone to where ever we go during death. No I don't think I'm dead... I try to remember...What had happened? I think hard, and I remember...freezing water covering me everywhere. Worst then the riptide, my lungs begged for air. Someone grabbing my leg, dragging me into the frozen depths. I looked down I kick and struggle. I watch as gold slowly disappears down into the dark depths. Digging my way up to the surface, I clawed through the water. My skin so cold it burned, it felt like it was ripping into layers. I break away from the surface and a cannon rings through the arena... I had won.

_I won..._

_I am the Victor..._

"Annie?" I hear my grandmother say. "Annie?"

I hear a sigh, a deep voice say, "Is she awake?"

"No. I don't what's wrong... She should have woken up."

"I'm sure she's fine."

_That voice. Who is that?_

"She's strong, Mags."

_Mags? Was that Mags?_

"Poor girl, when she gets back-"

_Yes, that was Mag. _My heart drops in disapointment. I missed my Grandmother.

"Yes, I know. She'll be heartbroken."

_And that is Finnick._

"Heartbroken for what?" I mumble, trying to blink away the drowsiness. I open my eyes but no one is there. I was in a plain white room, under plain white blanket, on a plain white bed.

"Shh, you two." said another voice.

Outside. Their outside of the room...

I sit up slowly, not wanting to get sick from moving too fast. There's the black arena pants, the tank-top, and sweater. I put on slippers at the foot of the bed, and I leave the room.

I see them, all of them, Mags, Finnick, Ira, and Fuchsia.

I walk up to them slowly, as if in a dream.

"Annie. Finally." said Mags, a relived look on her face.

"Mags? Finnick?" I look at them both, tears slipping through my eyes.

_I really made it out. I really won._

Mags, opened her fragile arms for a hug. I hugged her back, breaking down. I shouldn't be crying the cameras were watching, the nation was watching, but I couldn't care less. I smile as I take it all in, crying because I'm happy. I missed the smell of sea water, and fish, it all rushed into me as I hugged Mags feeling at home. I missed home, it was like there was a huge hole inside of me. I would be there soon though, finally I didn't want to let go of her but I had to, I did.

I look at Finnick I soaked him in. His copper hair glistened in the florescent light and his eyes were storming green sea, closed of and distant. Chest felt like it would burst just standing there. I start to open my arms to hug him but he sticks out his hand. I frown, then stick out my hand too. Then, we just shake hands for a second, before he let's go as if I were a dangerous snake. I feel my stomach drop, sick all of a sudden.

I extend my hand to Ira and she shakes it. "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you." I say.

Then, I extend my hand toward Fuchsia then quickly drop it by the look on her face.

They lead me out of the infirmary, I can head soft yelling of my name. _They're_ celebrating _my_ victory. How sick?

"What were you talking about?" I asked. "When you said I would be heartbroken?"

"Nothing Annie." said Finnick at the same time Mags said "We're sorry about Tal.", with a sad smile on her deeply wrinkled face.

I nodded, but didn't feel like they were answering my question.

I groan, "So? What now?"

"You'll have the recaps tonight with Caesar Flickerman. Tomorrow will be your interview, and we'll go back home. Now, we'll just take you to your Quarter's. We have a meal for you. Then, you'll be whisked away." said Mags, smiling toothless.

I smiled, then looked at Finnick as we stepped into the elevator. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, sharply with a closed off expression. Why did it hurt? Why was this sinking feeling getting worst?

I sighed. It was really over. I was going to go home... I was going to see Rhyal, and Grandma. I could help Sapphire, Marina, and Petal. I could be with Finnick... Maybe if he could get over my crimes. It was going to take time, but someday we could be happy together... I'm alive. I _lived_.

Then the guilt hit me like a tsunami, Whim won't go back. Sapphire, Marina, and Petal won't have Tal back. Two mothers saw me kill their children heartlessly.

We were on the fourth floor. "You should go to the bathroom. Soak it all in." said Mags.

I nodded, going to the bathroom. That's when I first see myself.

My skin is white, glowing and creamy for once, instead of just pale. Dark circles stood out, surrounding my eyes. My teeth are clean, white. There are no scars on my face from the pine trees, or the hits that I got. No more freckles sprinkled my cheeks. No bruises on my chin or cheeks. My skin was no longer red, dry and broken. Were my lips fuller? I look down my arm and see not one scratch. I was scarless not only from the Hunger Games but also the wear and tear from everyday labor. There was no birthmark the shape of a bird on my left wrist, there was no small mole on top of my right shoulder. My nails perfect ovals, clean pink and white. I put pressure on my left leg; I didn't feel a thing. I life up my shirt and turn to the side in the mirror, ignoring my ribs, I saw nothing. The arrow scar was nowhere to be found, because it was gone, _healed._

Hate and burning anger seized me, those stupid retarded Capitol people! Why can't they just ask before they do things? Why can't they ask us if we want to be "enhanced". I was sure my lips weren't this full before. That birthmark was part of me. That mole is passed down from my mother and my grandmother, and all those who lived before her! I wanted the scars! They were all mine. I had earned them. I wanted to know that it wasn't a dream; my mistake, a nightmare. I had survived, when my best friend didn't. I want to be sure it was real, because watching it on tv is nothing like being in there. It was never real to me until I was hit by that cold air. It wasn't real until I killed those girls. It was _never _real until Tal died. I wanted to show them, the people in District Four, that it is real. It was happening, now. That those are real people, with real families, and real feelings, their more than entertainment; they were people. I had nothing to show for my pain, for their pain. I had nothing to show what monsters those damned Capital Citizens are! Look at what they do to us! My head begins to hurt so I stop my anger before I hit something. I calm myself down, easing my breathing. I go back out, and I act like I'm completely fine.

I sit at the head of the table, if I sat on the side I would have to be reminded that Tal wasn't there beside me.

I hadn't noticed that I was starving until I took a bite from the garlic bread.

"Oh my. I feel like I didn't eat at all in the arena."

"Technically you didn't." says Ira.

I look up at her, confused.

"You had a parasite inside of you. Don't ask me how, but you did."

I frown, almost feeling sick. I find myself not being able to eat everything on my plate. I don't want to throw it away but I can't eat it.

Ira's team arrives, quiet but happy to see me.

"Go shower, Annie. I'll be here when your done."

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good you remembered. Xavier, go set her shower."

"Yes, ma'am."

After the shower the team started to do my hair, make up, and my nails.

Ira came in with a dark blue dress in her arms. Not a the black blue I wore in the Chariot ceremony but a blue that would hit the sky just before dawn.

For a second I'm thrown back into the arena.

_The only light is a bit of the sun just on the horizon, than there's the moon and the billions of stars. I see broken buildings slowly crumbling none of the homes had roofs- _

"Earth to Annie! I will not be ignored even if you have won. Hello? Do you like it?"

I look at Ira for a second confused, whispering "Yes," so she would get off my back.

She smiled. "Good." Just as I realize she's taking about the dress.

She helps me into the contraption of a dress.

It had one sleeve that is ruffled and hung through the back. Something in the fabric made it glimmer and shine through, like stars...

"We're going for a mature look, Annie. Don't worry, this will be one of the last dark dresses for you. I like gold on you better. Now, this isn't as big as the last one, but it's still very beautiful."

I smiled as she put on the cold silver rose necklace around my neck. _Soft hands clasps the necklace together then he touched the back of my neck. I shivered._

_"Are you okay?" Finnick asked, a smile in his voice._

_I nodded. "Thank you." I said._

_"You're welcome."_

_He turned me to face him. "Make them love you. You have enough time to."_

"-Annie." Ira gave me a little push, almost making me fall. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, confused. What wrong with me?

I can't look at myself in the mirror when she tells me to. I tell her I'm completely fine.

Soon, I'm rising up in to the arena. No, no I'm done with arena. The Games are over. No, I'm going to be lifted to a stage where Caesar Flickerman and I will watch the Games.

The Games! We'll be watching the Games. I can't breathe. I can't move. I gasp for air. No, no, no, no, no I can't. I can't watch the Games. No, I'm not ready. I will never be ready. I don't- I can't do it. I just can't.

_But I have to._ A part me remembers.

The light hits my eyes. I close them, putting my arm in front of my face. Hearing the crowd cheer my name... "Annie! Annie!"

But all I see is bloobs of colors. Purple dot that's Ceasar. Fuscia's the dark red dot. My eyes focus on Finnick, in a dark navy blue suit.

There he is, first sitting in front of the stage, like they have to. Not looking at me at all.

Caesar smiles at me, patting my shoulder. He says something like I'm so happy to see you again.I'm sitting down and the lights dim. I know what will come but I'm not ready. The reaping will start it all out.

Diamond, who I was sure was faking her insanity, sobs to the stage. Her fellow Tribute who died on the first day was Westych Sae a pretty boy who is easily forgettable, but I memorize his face. I will memorize all their faces and their names. Blight Copperwood District Two with his wispy brown hair combed to the side. Skeeter Crabble, who I had hypocritically called the Beast, scratches her nose and a gleam runs down her face. Abadia and Hawk from District Three who eerily have the same nose. Abadia I killed her too, I've barely thought of her but I took away her life without a thought. Then, there's Tal and I, Tal whose tough looks makes him a contender right off the bat. He looks like a boy with a hard expression, someone who had to grow up too fast. His face was that of a lost boy, who wasn't sure what he was doing volenteering for my brother. Then, there was Cosette Batch, who volunteered and made it to the last three with me. Was it her who I saw floating down into the abyss? It was the same color of her hair that gold. Thicket Fickelbrait was the slow boy from seven, he had never had a chance... Then, to Anise Thisledeem and Whim Luvex whose mother's scream out their name in complete terror.

The rest of the pre-area comes and fades. Omitting Diamond's interview completely and Caesar tells Tal he's done with the interview a minute into it. Then the Game's begin.

It so weird to see my face up there, I'm fierce and determined looking. Now, all I feel is lost. They show Anise's face as she dies, and mine as I watch Skeeter squeeze out her life. No, it's not Skeeter's fault at all. It's the Capitol's. I feel the tears stream down, and I wipe them away quickly, hoping the camera's didn't see. I can tell what story they will tell through this now, compassion. It's a story of compassion. A clip of me singing unsuccessfully for Whim to sleep the second night inside the arena.

Then its cuts to Skeeter. She found something in the cornucopia, a little blue-bottle and give put it into Blights food. I'm confused but keep watching.

They show me making sure all our portions of food were good enough for each person. How other people are doing then they show the attack of the Mountain Lion, and I feel like I'm back there all over again. Scared to death that something will happen to Tal, to the point where I want to punch him. I look at the screen with a big knot in my throat. They show an icicle fall into a girl's head killing her, the cannon rings and I wake up. I have to turn in this part because I regret every word. Why couldn't I just listen? When they show me yell at Tal but don't show when I tell him he's allowed to kiss me. It only shows his hugging me from behind, thankfully.

Then, it cuts to the boy from District Eight. Driff's walking into the woods; searching for something. I'm in suspense as I see them fight, but they both lasted to the end I know I saw. Cosette gets him to the ground and takes out a blue-bottle.

"Skeeter has that." I said.

"Well, yes, as you'll see Skeeter has been a very bad girl." said Caesar.

And I realize what it is, poison.

I'm shocked. This is what she's been giving Blight! She's been poisoning her own District member. Skeeter really was as bad as she looked. No wonder she didn't eat anything, almost ever. She killed the her fellow tribute. She murdered him. For a second I don't feel guilty that I killed her, then I feel worst. This isn't her, this isn't really her. This is what the Capitol has forced us to become.

They made me do this too. Is it really _my_ fault? If I give Skeeter the excuse of the Capitol then why can't I get that too. This is their fault. This should never happen.

I think of other things. I can't think about how much I hate them all, or I'll say something I'll regret.

Then, I hear my voice taking me out of my head. "I'm not a _child_." I'm there again, inside the arena but I can see what else is going on. Sage throwing the axe that will kill Tal. Skeeter telling them that I'm her kill.

I can't help but cry, I'm sobbing up there on stage. I try to calm myself but I can't. There is a hole inside me, and it won't be happy until it's filled with tears. Why? Because Tal is dying infornt of my eyes all over again. All over I'm taking away Skeeter's life.

The rest of the recap is fast and dull. I can't stop seeing Tal smiling. I can't stop seeing Skeeter touch her nose. The light fading from Anise eyes. Then, I stop because I see Whim again on the screen. He's on top of a tree trying to get down, a branch snaps under his feet and he's hanging from his arms. He's trying to get back up but he can't. He's crying trying to hang on. If he falls he'll be dead. His hands are red bloody from digging into the tree. He has his mouth open screaming silently. He can see his mouth moving and I read his lips. "Mom I love you. I'll be safe." And he let's go. For a second I think I want to too.


	23. Part Two: Hurrican

They did it again. They turned me pretty.

My eyelashes sparkle when I blink. My skin glows, radiating gold. My lips a peachy pink. The top of the dress is filled with gold, and white gems, while the bottom was a beautiful gold layers of, what I call, tutu fabric. I have my token on my wrist, Ira said that it was alright. My hair a long side curl with a gold rose comb in my hair. Hard to believe this was just an interview, but this was all it was.

A boy, Xavier, from my beauty crew appeared at the door way. "We're ready for you." He said.

"How do you do it?" I asked him.

He frowns. "Do what?"

"Turn my face this way."

He smiles. "You already have beautiful features, Annie. It's making them work together and spicing them up a bit here and there that makes you spectacular."

"Spectacular?"

"Yes, Annie. You don't really see it though, do you?"

I look back at myself, I'm just me. Long nose, wide-eyed me. "It's just me." I say.

"That's something great." He said, with a genuine smile.

He had a foe hawk with green tips, his lip pierced to the left side, and bronze skin.

"Who are you?"

"Something other people want me to be."

I nodded. "I'll be out." I told him giving myself one last glance.

He nodded and left.

I breathe in to calm myself. Then leave my room and sit on the seat next to him.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He laughs. "You'll be fine..."

I shake my head.

"Don't worry I won't bite. Just be yourself."

"Okay."

"Are we ready?" asked Caesar, to the camera men.

"Five, four, three, two"and the camera man points.

"Good morning Panem!" he says, with a wide smile. "Here I am today with the Victor of the Seventieth Annual Hunger Games. So, Annie how does it feel to win?"

_Terrifying. Like your chest is ripped in two. You're too afraid to escape to sleep because you feel like you'll won't escape at all. _"Uh, amazing. I never thought this would be possible."

He smile wider, as if to say good answer. "Are you excited to go back home?"

"It's all so surreal, the excitement hasn't quit settled in. It'll be there soon though. I miss being with my brother."

"What do you think you're going to do at home now that you don't have to work?"

"I don't know dress up I guess." I say a little lost.

He laughs though. "Maybe you'll finally have time to go soul-searching."

"I guess, I finally will. I don't think anyone likes me though."

"Oh, come on! You're a Victor of the Hunger Games! They have to love you, right?"

I laugh, shaking my head. "No."

He laughs. "So, to the Games. How did it feel, being in there?"

"Terrible. I won't lie. I was scared to death."

"I'm sure you were. Being in there with a friend no less."

"Yes, that was particularly hard." I say my throat tightening.

"Hard; for sometime I thought you had lost it."

I shrug. "I didn't know what I was doing." _I still don't._

"Do you think that if you didn't make the alliance you would have won."

I shake my head. "I'm sure I wouldn't."

"What about the alliance with Whim? I thought that was strange could you tell me how that came about?"

"I thought they could be useful. Originally it was Anise and Whim, then Anise had died first so it ended up being just us."

He nodded. "And did you get close to anyone else?"

"No, not particularly. I spoke to some, but we kept to ourselves."

"Do you think if you could do it over again you would?"

"Never."

"Would you change anything?"

"Of course. No matter what happens in there, you'll regret it."

"Would you keep the alliance?"

_I would have killed myself before I stepped a foot inside this place, but that's too late now_. _Now, I have to take care of the girls._ "Yes." I say tired and ready to finish this. I couldn't cry it couldn't happen.

I look at Finnick who has sad eyes, when I look at him he looks away. It feels like a slap to the face.

The rest of the interview is dull, I say everything good with a lie. Just like every other Victor, I will now fade into the victims of the Capitol.

I take off the glamorous dress, clean off the new face they made, and put my hair up in an ugly loose bun.

I'm staring off into the horizon where the sun shines brightly on the innocent, blood thirsty citizens of the Capitol.

I hear a knock at the door. "Come in." I say, not taking my eyes off of the swarms of people in the street.

"Hi, Annie."

I look behind me in alarm, at the usually demanding voice, soft and pleasant sound behind me.

"Ma'am?"

"Hi, I have some news. They told me just now about it I promise I wasn't hiding anything."

I pause not knowing what to say. Was she saying I'm sorry to me? "What news?"

"They said they wanted you to be stable during the interviews. That-"

"What news, Ira?"

She looks sincerely honest. As if it hurt her to tell me this.

"Ira, go ahead..."

"Well, there's actually two thing, but your brother said he wanted to tell you himself."

"Damn it, Ira! Just say it."

"You can't have children."

I'm taken back. "What?" I whisper.

"You can't have children."

"Why?" I can't help the sound of desperation in my voice.

"When you fault Skeeter she throw you to the ground twice. Both times you landed on your pelvis. Then, when the water hit you it had fractured in four places. I'm no doctor but they told me that things couldn't work right with the damage done. There was no chance to fix you."

No chance to fix me...

I had never really thought about having children, but now that she said I couldn't... I can't say I didn't care. I had always thought that it was given right to people, to everyone. Now, that right was taken from me. I would never know what it's like to have someone inside of me.

The worst part was that this wasn't the heartbreaking news, I haven't gotten that yet.

On the train, with the sun setting. I become numb to everything beside me. No one bothers me and somewhere I'm sucked back to my old life.

_Tal throws the boy into the wall. "That was very rude." He says, angry._

_"Not my fault you're stupid." The other boys spits out._

_"Take it back." Tal shoves._

_The boy stuck his toung out, smiling. _

_"I said take it back!"_

_"Too bad you're too dumb to make me do it." _

_Tal punched his nose._

_The boy hits him back, making Tal let him go._

_I shouldn't be watching this. I have to go home but I can't._

_Then, he pushes Tal toward me. He runs into me. "Opps sorry. Wait a second."_

_Then, __Tal somehow gets him to the ground. _

_"Stop." I say finally. "Stop it."_

_Tal looks up at me, his nose bloody. "Why?"_

_"That's not nice." I say self consciously._

_T__he group behind me giggles._

_"He's not nice." Tal retorts._

_"I think he's had enough, and so have you."_

_He looks at me, then down at the boy. "I'll get you much worst next time." Then he leaves, not even looking at me._

Tears start to seep out when I remember that I won't go back with Tal. Finnick walks by. "Dinner's ready."

I look up at him. "What did I do wrong, Finnick?"

He looks back at me. "Nothing Annie. Go eat."

"I had to. I had to do something wrong to deserve this."

For a second he doesn't even breathe then he says, "No one deserves this."

I keep watching the moon and clouds move.

_Then, why has this happened?_

"Annie, you have to eat."

_Would you care if you knew? I could never give you anything you don't already have. Or do you already know?_

I don't say anything almost forgetting he was there for a second. "I'll be there in a minute."

He nodded and left.

I couldn't wait for the sun to come out. To come all the way out, without the horizon in the middle of the way.

I hum on my way to the food cart. Snips of songs I've always known. My usual out of tone voice not breaking in the high part of three silly mice.

I stop noticing my mood changes. Am I alright?

I sit at the table and eat quietly. The cheese to the pasta is so good I could eat by its self but I won't. I try to find something normal to talk about something simple. I need simple.

"When's the Gathering this year? I might actually go to this one." I say, smiling.

Inside I'm fighting off the times Tal and I wished we could go.

"October the 15th." said Finnick.

"Oh, two months. I always forget that for some reason. I've never gone before."

Finnick nods, looking like he might say more but he doesn't.

The rest of dinner is silent. I can't come up with anything else normal to talk about.

I go to bed and, even though I am afraid of the nightmares that'll haunt me, I fall asleep quickly.

Tal haunts this dream. He says nothing to me because he's angry at me. He's never angry at me and he is now. His dark brown eyes pierce through me. I work and talk to my friends but he is always there. He will always be with me.

I wake up to the sound out in the hallway. My heart stops and I remember that I'm out of the arena. I don't have to fear that my life is in danger. I don't have to worry about small noises that might be people trying to kill me. I'm out of there, forever. I never have to go back. Then, whose outside of my room?

I get up as quiet as can be and open the door I see Finnick there, standing.

"Finnick?"

His mouths open like he's shocked.

"Are you okay?"

"That's such a stupid question. I'm fine." He throws his words at me.

"I was just asking." I say, a little hurt in my voice. Really, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Look, Annie we have to talk."

I look up at him. Why didn't those words hurt so much? He hasn't even told me what it is yet. I'm way too emotional.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

He shakes his head. "No, uh. I'll just tell you right here."

A minuet passes. "So? Talk." I tell him.

"I-I-" he sighs. "I'm sorry I kissed you, that night. I shouldn't have. It was wrong. I mean you're my tribute, not a toy. I just- I thought that it would be nice of me if I kissed you. I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't think that we could go far. I know this sounds mean but- but I did't think you would make it."

I'm not breathing. This can't be happening. Why can't I breathe? I really thought he might like me. I thought we could be more, someday. I thought we could be happy. Now, all I feel is sick. This couldn't get worst.

"Now, that we're going home though, you can't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know. I don't want to see you, unless I have to."

I was wrong because it just did. He just keeps on stepping on my shattered heart.

"I'm sorry."

"If you were _sorry_ you would have never done it in the first place. You would have never come to my room. You should have never come you- you-" I don't know what to say. "_I hate you_!" I slam the door on him.

I scream again. The heaviness in my chest throbbing. "Why?!" I scream hitting a wall. I cry ugly cries into my pillow, and I scream it all out.

* * *

**Finnick POV.**

"Did you really have to do that?" asked Mags, peeking out of her door with a robe on.

I look at her, trying hard not to feel like I did the greatest mistake in my life. "Yes, I had to do it." I tell her in a monotone voice.

"No, you could have been gentle."

"That wouldn't make her stay away, Mags. You know that I did the right thing."

"Finnick."

"It what's best for her and my family, Mags! Even if she doesn't know it."

"She should have the choice."

"I don't. I did what I had to." I enter my room and close the door.

I tried hard not to feel anything, but I feel like I just lost a diamond.

* * *

**Annie's POV.**

I'm almost home.

I don't eat breakfast, and think about home. The trees are now palms a signal of how close I was. My hair was down, my face clean off all make-up. I wore a lit green blouse and white pants.

I wonder if they miss me as much as I miss them. I miss everything though, he sun, the sea, and the people. I missed it all so much. The heat, and humidity in my face. My Grandmother's lucid mind, Haven's humor and even my mischievous troublesome brother, I miss it all. Now, I can bird watch and star-gazer at anytime... Well, if their's anyone I can do that with.

Pine trees slowly become palm trees and I slowly become nervous.

Finnick's words echo inside my head.

_"The first year or so I would go to the beach and hope you would be there. I had nothing else to do. I just wanted to know you. I needed a friend. No one wants to be around someone whose killed people."_

_"I didn't realize... Everyone loves you though. My friend Haven said-" I stopped suddenly thinking about what I was going to say.._

_He looks up at me and my sudden silence. "She said?"_

_I shrug and sit next to him. "If they don't love you, then they do secretly."_

_"Everyone likes how my face looks. They don't even know me. I don't even know me. Plus the first year...people don't really see you, they see what you did."_

And I've done horrible things...

"Annie."

I look up at Finnick, a pang in my chest scares me. I ignore it though.

"Are you ready?"

I nod. Feeling my stomach twist. What will Rhyal say? What is the news he has? How is he?

"Look, Annie. You're not going tell anyone right?"

"No. I'm not stupid."

"Good."

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"It was a conquest."

"Of course, it's not like those Capitol girls are anything for you now."

"As easy as any District girl. They're just people, Annie."

I almost laugh, almost. "So are we." I almost say more but the train is stopping.

"This is it." I said.

"It's not." said Finnick.

I could ask him what he meant because the train doors opened, to the bright mid-day sun of District Four.


	24. Chapter 21

_One._  
_One one._  
_Two one._  
_One two. One one._  
_One one. One two. Two one._  
_Three one. Two two. One one.  
One three. One one. Two two. Two one._

I go on and on until I lose my place all over again. It was the only way I could fall asleep. Exhaste myself mentally and I will be gone until about one o'clock.

It wasn't working tonight though. I got out of bed. I walked up and down the hallway, then down stairs. This new house was so strange. It made no noise as I walked through. The air was a steady temprature, and I never got hot. Rhyal loved this place. If only grandmother could see it.

Rhyal told me what had happend as soon as the camera's were gone. He told me what they said I would be heartbroken over. She had fallen asleep and when he tried to wake her up the next morning she was gone. It was the day I had won. I was happy I wasn't as the other house, now. It would bring too many memories.

I tried to be as quiet as I could be so I wouldn't wake up Rhyal. He still had to go to school and then he would go to work. He refused to quit, I don't know why when he still lived with me. He wouldn't leave that job though, and that kind of made me proud of him. I sometimes went to class, but then I didn't. They would always repeat the same things over and over again. The things about our District, our country were nothing new to me. Haven was the only one who would talk to me at school but that was it, she had too much going on to hang out with me outside.

Of course with being a manager for the government it wasn't like Mrs. Mills could just hangout of with me whenever she wants.

Marina, Sapphire, and Petal wouldn't speak to me at all. They wouldn't accept my money, or my help. I was even tempted to give it to their father but I was sure he would waste it. It would end up hurting them more then helping them.

I was completely alone. There was no one my age who was free during the day, only Finnick and he made it clear he wanted nothing to do with me.

I look outside and wonder if I should take another walk. It's not like I'll get abducted. Who would want a Victor? Who would mess with a Victor? What could happen? So, with that in mind I walk into the cool night.

Soon enough I was at Lone Beach. It was closer now that I wasn't at the East End, now I didn't have much distance to get myself tired. I sit down on the sandy beach and look at the moons reflection on the endless ocean.

_"True freedom is out there, Annie. I've felt it. Maybe it's a terrible thing to be in this world but out there is worth every second of freedom." Tal said, closing his eyes and laying back into the beach._

I laid down on my stomach and played with the sand. Writing my name and distorying it as soon as it was done.

"Oh no, not you." said a very irrated and irrating voice.

I groaned as well looking up at _Finnick_. "What did I do now?" I asked in a completely sarcastic voice.

"Come on, Annie. This is no coincidence. You must be following me."

I laugh, sitting up. "Following you? Why would I waste my time with that?"

"Because I'm breath takingly handsome."

I raise an eyebrow. "Mm-hm. Oh, wow you're serious."

"Of corse I am."

"Well, with you're amazing lying abilities I thought you could be joking."

"I don't joke."

"You do. You did, and it was a very harsh one I might add."

"Sorry, I didn't think you would actually believe in something so stupid as love."

"You think love is stupid?"

"Of course all it is, is physical attraction with a bit of emotional attachment."

"That _theory_ is stupid"

"Of course it's not. It's as true as water is wet. You choose to love. You don't just fall into it like others say. If you like how someone looks the you choose to get emotionally attached."

I shake my head. I didn't choose my heart to be broken. "I'm sorry if you feel that way. I _pity_ the girl you choose."

He laughs. "Make no mistake, Annie. That girl would be the luckiest in the world."

"You think too much of yourself."

He shrugged. "Anyways, back to you following me-"

"I was not following you. I was here _first_."

"Yeah right, then why are you here?"

"I wanted to clear my head!"

"Mm-hmm, and it just happens to be the place I night surf at everyday."

"First of all night, actually. Every night. Two. Every night at this time I'm usually asleep in my bed, that's inside my room, at home. Not watching what you do or where you go. And number three, yes, it just so happened to be here. You know the _closet_ place to home. That's usually what people do when they go for a stroll. They go somewhere _close_."

"You could have gone anywhere else, though."

"I wanted to stay close!" I said, standing up. "I'm sorry I didn't see your name on the beach. If I did I would have gone somewhere else."

Finnick put up a finger. Then, started writing into the sand.

I frown and wait impatiently as he writes.

"There." He says when he's done.

Then, I see it. **Finnick's.**

"You can't be serious."

"I am dead serious."

"You have issues."

"Are you going to go now? It obviously has my name on the beach."

I shake my head. "You're so hardheaded it could break a coconut."

"I'm not planning on trying that yet, but I'll make sure you won't be there."

"You are such a charmer." I roll my eyes.

"It's a gift."

"Asshole." I muttered, turning.

"What?" He grabbed my arm.

"You heard me."

"That's not a very nice word."

"You have been saying a lot of very not nice words lately."

He looked down at his feet. "And I'll keep on saying them."

"You know if anything I would think _you're_ the one following me." I say pointing to his chest.

"That ridiculous."

"I _was_ here first."

He still hasn't let me go. His hand burns into my wrist, honestly its the only thing I feel, and it sends shock waves all the way down to my toes. I wonder if he has noticed. Finally he says, "So? I always come here."

"So? I never noticed."

"How could you not? I've been doing it for years."

"I guess I was too busy working and making sure we didn't starve. I never thought about what you might be doing."

He shook his head, his hair was a bit overgrown. "You're such a lier." He whispered. His hand going down, entertwining our fingers together. He squeezes my hand.

How did we get so close? Why did I let us become this close? Why wasn't he letting me go? My breath was shortening, and my pulse was racing inside of me. Why wasn't I letting him go? After all the things he's said I should be gone. I'm an idiot for not leaving. Worst of all, why was I hoping he would close this space between us? Why did I like that we were so close? Why did I like the way he was looking into my eyes?

He did get a little bit closer, his nose toached mine sending a flame across my cheek.

I let go of my hand. "I'm not a toy, Finnick." I whisper, and leave.

"Wait, Annie."

I turn with the hope that he'll say I'm sorry. I hope with all my heart that he'll say the he was lying that he was saying all those terrible things because of some stupid guy reason. But that's not what I get.

"Why don't you have your braclet?" He asks.

I look down at my wrist, I didn't even notice that I didn't have it. It was probably at home. I hope it was at home, but I lie to him. "I didn't want it anymore." I leave him.

* * *

"This is all your fault." said Anise, in a bright red jacket skipping around me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, everything was so gray, we were back in the arena. She stood out so much in contrast.

"You could have saved me, Annie. I could have lived, at least a day or two. I could have lived. Don't say you were too far I've seen you throw. Don't say people were in your way, you killed someone five seconds later. You could have at least hurt her, then she might've let me go. You're the one who really killed me." She whispers in my ear.

I clench at my bed covers, my face covered in cold sweat, and my heart pounding agenst my chest.

_It's not real. She's not real. She gone and there is nothing you can about it._ I think to myself.

I can see her whisper to me _go_.

I sit up and look around. It's still dark with a little bit of morning light seaping through my window.

After much diliberation I go down stairs to the kichten. Rhyal's already there half way through his cereal bowl. I bet it has bananas he always eats it with bananas.

"Hello Sister."

"Hey." I say in a dull voice.

"A little grumpy I see."

"Have I ever been a morning person?"

"No." he admitted

I sigh and pour myself some cereal.

"Are you going to school today?"

I think for a second, then, shake my head. I didn't feel like straining my ears to hear the whispers they say behind my back.

"Why not?" He asked. "You love school." "It's all different now Rhyal." I whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I say. After a while I ask him something that's been bugging me. "Why are you still working?"

"I want to."

I laugh. "Really? Rhyal. You can trust me."

Rhyal smiled. "You could always tell when I lie."

"More like I know you. You don't do anything unless you have to. Now you don't have to. So, you expact to get something out of working. I just want to know what it is."

"Of course you do... Well."

"Well?" I asked, after he didn't say anything.

"There's this girl..."

"A girl?"

"Yeah. She's pretty...pretty amazing, Annie..."

"Who is it? Who is it?!"

His face was red. "I don't know if it'll go anywhere. I just want to keep it to myself for now."

I smiled. "Okay, fine; but you better tell me if anything happens. "

"Don't worry, I'll be screaming it to the world."

I laughed. "I'm sure you will. I should be the first to hear it though."

"I'll hunt you down first and tell you."

_"Yeah, we should hunt before the sunset's." I said._

_"I can make some nets and snares. I'll put them further up the mountain." says Tal. "You two can split up and come back when you get something."_

_We nod._

_"Don't go off too-"_

"Hello? Annie? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just...blank out some times. I'm sorry."

"That's fine." He said, patting my shoulder.

"So, is she pretty?" I asked.

He nods, dimples on each side of his cheeks. "Very."

I laughed. "You could at least tell me a little bit about her..."

"Fine. Uh, she has blond, and a good sense of humor."

"That's it?" I asked.

"Of course. You could probably guess who it is."

I frown. "Is I know her?"

He nodded.

"Their's so many blond people."

He laughed. "I know."

"Are you going to invite her to The Gathering?" I ask.

"I don't know... Maybe. I don't know. What if she doesn't like me." The watch that I gave him rings. "Oh, it's late. We can talk later. I'll see you, Annie."

"Bye."

Then, I'm all alone.

I finesh my food, and start to walk clean. Only to stop because there wasn't anything dirty. I try to keep myself doing stuff, but there is nothing to do... I go up to my study and start to write. Something I almost never do because I don't have time, but now I do. For a long time I'm just sitting there, thinking.

I finally open myself up to thinking of Tal, the first time we actually talk when we were elevan years old.

_"Hey, Annie right?"_

_I look up at Tal. I nod. "Your Tal?"_

_"Yeah, uh. I'm sorry. For running over you, then I got mad for no good reason. That was unexceptable, I'm sorry, really."_

_"Why the change of heart?" I asked._

_He shrugged. "I know I was being a jerk."_

_"Yeah, you were." I smile. "But it could be worst. I mean you could stick out your toung at me."_

_He smiled, nodding. "I overreacted."_

_"You did."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's fine. It's not like you knocked me down or anything."_

_"At least not to the ground."_

_"At least."_

I snap back into the study and I feel the pain of his loss hit me again all of a sudden; then I start to write away.


	25. Chapter 23

_Green as the sea outside of my window  
I see the deep abyss of life in pools called your eyes  
Secrets buried into yourself  
__Those secrets from the ones you despise,  
__but I know you must keep them to keep you alive... _

I hear a knock on the door. I look at it, for second forgetting what I was looking at. Then, it all comes back. "Come in." I say, then look back at my poem blankly.

Haven peaks her blond head inside my room, then just comes in. "Hey." she says, sitting in the side of the bed.

"Hey, Haven." I say, still looking down at my paper.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

I blush, and close my notebook before she peeks over to see. "Just some thoughts. Nothing important."

"Oh." She sighs. "How are things? How are you putting up?"

I shrug. "I don't know, Haven." I give her a small sad smile. "I have nothing to do now. It sort of makes me feel useless."

"No, no, you're not."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry for never coming over. Sometimes just seeing you makes it more real, you know?"

I nodded.

I knew exactly what she meant. Seeing her now was just another reminder that what used to be the three of us is now two. It was a reminder that he gave himself up for my brother.

I sit at my window seal, and watch a couple kids play baseball in the street. It was the largest street so I could see why they were playing here. My neighbors kids were among them so it wasn't like they were completely here for no reason. The kids in the gray are winning, only because of the chubby kid he can run.

"You know I was mad at you. I don't even know why. Just when I saw you on screen I hated you because he loved you. It was always obvious but I had hope. Then, he picked you. Over his family, over his friends he picked you... Then, he gave that speech. You know, the one where he said that you deserve to love and I know what he meant... At least I think I know. I think he meant more then you, he meant your brother too, his sisters... They were all given a better chance to live, Annie. Because you winning gives District Four a better chance at living."

I look over at her, and smile. "He could have one and had the same chance, Haven."

She smiled, and shrugged. "It's only a theory, Annie. I can't really ask him, now. It doesn't change that he loved you, it just gives him more of a reason for doing it."

I sighed. "I miss you, you know?"

"I miss you too." Then, she opened her arms and we hugged. "I'll come more, or I'll try. Everthing's just so hard, you know?"

I nodded. "Just come and ask if you need anything."

She nodded, with a wide smile. "I'll be sure of it. Have you helped his sisters?"

I shook my head. "They refuse to look at me."

"Give them time. Don't worry it'll all pass."

I nodded. I look back outside. The clouds rolling in like an angry army I was sure it was going to rain. The wind was raging through the streets and the gray sky kept rolling. It was probably a late tropical storm, this would probably the last chance to go outside for a while. Work was going to be put on hold, that means we would get behind in production and that's going to be bad. At least I wasn't going to have to work from first light until sunset. Rhyal will though...

"I hope." I tell her.

"Well, it looks like it's going to storm. I should go."

I nod at her. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Haven says, then leaves, the door slamming behind her. "Sorry." She yells.

I giggle. Haven had an unknown strength to her that she always underestimated, this was one of those times.

"It's fine." I yell.

A bright red surf board brings me back to reality. I look as the magnificent Sora Stokes walks to Finnick's house which is right across from me. She knocks on his door and he opens it, then holds up a finger for a second. He unnecessarily takes off his white t-shirt and gets something out of the side of the door, surf board. She pushes him with one hand, and a big smile on her face. He laughs at something she says and waves his hand toward the direction of the beach. She nods and starts to sprint. "No fair." he yells, I can actually hear him. He looks at my window for a second, and my heart stops. He looks away and runs after her.

The thing about Sora is that she is absolutely gorgeous. With black glossy hair, honey brown skin, and clear sea glass blue eyes she was every girls envy and every boys dream come to life. She had no flaw with a perfect sized button nose, big eyes, strong cheek bones, and full pink lips. She was small, petite, and around 5'3 someone who you would want to protect but could still stand on their own. She had more than me when it came to girl parts that every man wanted to see, she was full-figured but it perfect proportion. It made me angry. How could anyone be so perfect? Worst of all she was a Victors daughter, and had, had everything she wanted since she was born into this life. No one ever talked to her at school, she was sort of a loner. People were afraid of her, enough that she had no friends. At least that was what I had thought, until I saw her with Finnick.

Of course they would become friends. They were neighbors and were alone together. They would be a perfect match, maybe their _already_ a perfect match.

* * *

The storm is as rough and long as I expected. So, the day after it was over, I wasn't surprised when they told Rhyal he had to work all day, everyday for the next week or so.

Now, I'm more alone then ever.

So, to get out of the house and complete my promise to Tal, I go to his old house. Now, light shines onto the small shack, there's something terribly wrong though. There's no door and the window is broken. I run into the house.

"Petal! Marina! Sapphire! Petal!" I scream going through the house, the place is a complete mess and abandoned.

"Are you looking for the girls?" I turn and see a boy my age.

"Yes, do you know where they are?"

"They're in the community home."

"What? What happened?"

"Don't you see this house. Their father wasn't able to give them a stable living environment so they were taken." He gave me a sad smile. "I've heard things resently from this house though... I think it might be for the best."

I nodded... Now, without Tal here to protect them, they were alone with that monster of a man. "Thank you." I told him.

"No problem. I think it's really great that you're trying to help them... Even if they don't want it, others say you aren't trying hard enough but they're alot like him... Hard headed, you know."

I smiled. "They are... Did you know him?"

He nodded "We're neighboors and worked in the same Sector. _We, _as in you, him and I, were actually in the same class for every year since school began."

"Oh. I'm sorry I-" I recognize him. "You're Roland. I'm sorry I- a lot has happend."

"It's fine."

"Well, thank you so much for the help."

"No problem, if you ever need anything. Just ask."

"Why aren't you working?"

"I am. I'm suppose to clean this house so we can make repairs."

I nodded. "Bye." I said, and I went down to the community home.

I didn't have to wait or look for them because they were walking to the home.

"Petal." I yell and run to her. "What happend to you?" I see the mad red mark on her face.

She shrugged, looking back at her sisters. "I got extra's for Sapphire... We're not suppose to get extra's."

I could only imagine what her back and bottom might look like. I needed get them out.

"I can adopt you guys. I can help you. I promised your brother I would."

"Why would we want to go with you?" asked Marina. "You killed our brother."

"I didn't-"

"You didn't cut off his head but you're the reason he volenteered in the first place."

"He did that on his own."

She shook her head. "I don't care I'm not going anywhere with you." Then, she went up the stairs into the home. Sapphire right behind her.

Petal looked up at me. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without my sisters..." Then, she disappeared into the house.

I went home a feeling inside of me, it's undescribable in how terrible it feels. It was like you can't get up and your body doesn't want to. It's not laziness, it's more than that... I'm mentally exhausted. I was a failure, I couldn't help anyone. I don't know what to do to get myself out of it.

I try to write but nothing comes out, I can't let it out. I try doing things like cooking or cleaning, that only makes it worst. I have this eternal sick feeling inside of me and it just won't go away. It's a hard pressed weight against me I can barely breathe. The more I try to get myself out I can't. I just can't get myself out. Then, I start to think of Tal, Whim, and Anise, and Skeeter and it only gets worst the more I think.

Then, I think of Finnick and his cruel words, and it just presses that weight harder into my chest. I find myself in the brink of tears at times and I try my hardest not to let them fall. I won't let them through to me because then I know the weight will crush me into pieces. But it's hard to keep it inside, when all I want to do is scream and cry out. It's not healthy, I know but I can't get it away. I try to fight it but I'm too weak to fight on my own. So, to take my head out of my head I'm going to go collect seashells on the beach, and hope it'll go away...

It does go away but I can feel it always lurking looking for another weak moment.


	26. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much for reading my story on Annie and Finnick. I love the support and reviews I'm getting it really drives me to make this story one of the best. _I_ promise that their relationship will get better soon:)**

_"Annie, you take care of your brother while we're out, okay?" My mother smiled, her dark brown hair falling over her shoulders._

_"Where are you going?" I ask her._

_"We're going to go fishing. It won't take long, we'll be back in just three days."_

_"Mommy, I don't want you to go."_

_"I have to, honey."_

_"Mommy."_

_"If we don't go then we'll get in trouble, because there's not enough fish to feed them. We don't want to get in trouble, Annie, so we have to go."_

_"Please take me."_

_"The sea is no place for a child, Annie. Then, who'll take care of Rhyal?"_

_"I want to be with you, mommy."_

_"I want to keep you with me too, Annie, but I can't."_

_She raped her soft warm arms around me. "I'll see you soon, Annie, I promise."_

_I nodded, crying._

_"Shh," she said, pulling away and tucking my hair behind my eat. "It'll be okay."_

_I nodded again._

_"I love you." she said, with a sad smile on her face._

_"I love you too, mommy."_

_She kissed my forehead._

_"Is squirt crying?" asked my dad, coming from tucking in Rhyal._

_"No." I said, wiping away my tears. "No, daddy I'm not crying."_

_"Aw, so you're not sad I'm leaving."_

_"I didn't-"_

_"I know, squirt, I was just kidding." He said, picking me up. "You be a good girl, alright?" He said, with his kind brown eyes._

_"Yes, sir."_

_He smiled, and brought me in for a hug. "Oh, I'm going to miss you!" He said, shaking me around._

_I laughed. "I'll miss you too, daddy."_

_He set me down then kissed my forehead. "You be good for grandma, okay?"_

_I nodded._

_"And be nice to your brother."_

_"I will."_

_He sighed. "Remember, I love you."_

_"I love you too, daddy. Becareful."_

_"Of course."_

_"Bye."_

_They give me a sad look, and wave away. "Bye squirt." said dad at the same time my mommy said, "Bye honey."_

_I look as I see them walk away._

_Grandma came from behind me. "Come on, Annie it's time to sleep."_

_"I don't want to."_

_She slowly kneeled infront of me. "Guess what I have?"_

_"What?" I ask, curious._

_"I have chocolate cookies."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep. They're really good."_

_I smiled and after the cookie I went to sleep. "Thank you, Grandma." I said, before closing my eyes._

"Annie, are you okay?"

I look up at Rhyal. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've been spacing out a lot lately."

I nodded. "I just get stuck inside my head." Liturally.

"Maybe you should get out of it."

"I don't really know how to."

"Well, the Gathering's today. We can go."

I look up at him. "What?"

"Today's the Gathering, Annie."

"It's already been two months... Everything's flying by." I said, looking far off.

He nodded. "I know but you have the rest of your life to go by now. You can't just sit around." He hugged me. "Come on, sister."

I smiled. "Did you ask the girl?"

"Ugh, no." he said, his cheeks turning red.

I laughed at his shy face. "No? Why not?"

"It's scary, Annie." He laughed. "It's so scary that she might say no."

"How can she say 'no' to you?"

"It's only a two letter word, Annie."

I laughed. "You'll _never_ know if you never try."

"I guess not... I'll ask her to dance. I think it might be too late now to ask her out. But I'm not going if you aren't."

I sighed. "I guess that means I have to go, huh?"

He smiled. "I guess it does."

I sighed. "When does it start?"

"Seven."

"That's in an hour."

"Yep. We can be a little late."

I smile. "We're too cool to be punctual."

He laughed one of those full robust laugh.

I nodded. "I guess I'll go pick things to wear."

"Things?"

I nodded. "Things."

He laughed, showing his odd one dimple. "Well, I guess I have to go find my _things_ too."

I smile and pat his head. Then, I go off to my room and go through all my stuff. This is the first time in a long time I'm actually excited for something. I miss being happy.

I need something nice but not too nice, this isn't a reaping. Something clean, of course and normal. So jeans, not white no one wears white jeans, they would get dirty easily... So, blue jeans will be good. It's still kind of hot so capri's will be better. So, I got the first capri's that I liked and through them to the bed. Then, I try to find a shirt. Try is the key word in the sentence. Red's too much. Yellow clashes with my skin. Pink's so overused... (Okay, I just don't like pink) Then, I found this green blue shirt that's very lovely. Short sleeved knitted top with a white shirt, underneath, would be good...

I look out the window and see Finnick in his room going back and forth.

I close the curtains and put it on. I feel weird going somewhere, doing something. Then, I'm faced with the choice which shoes should I wear? No heals, I'll be stared at. It's too hot for boots. Sandles were something common, but mine were all bedazzled or feathered. I don't want to wear my old shoes with the tear on the back. No one would really notice something that was on my feet, right? So, I choose the sandles.

I open my curtains again and see nothing.

I look at myself in the mirror, and see myself for the first time. Four months since the reaping and I've some how grown years. My hair is long and soft. My eyes tired and worn. My willowy body frail and skinny, not discustingly so but almost there. My skin is creamy, soft, and still without a blemish. I looked older somehow, and unlike turning one year older I could feel myself aging. I felt older but I was still only seventeen.

I touch my face and sigh. "What are you doing Annie?"

I look outside again and see Finnick looking at me.

I close the curtains and leave.

"Are you ready?" asked Rhyal.

"Yeah. Is this good?"

He nodded. "And me?"

"Great." I said, he did with kahki's and a buttoned up shirt.

"Thanks. Let's go."

I nodded, and we were on our way to the Central Circle.

He breathed in from his nose and out his mouth. "I'm nervous Annie."

"About what?"

"Asking her to dance."

I knew he was going to say that, I also knew he would end up regreting it though. I couldn't let that happen, so I did the one thing that would make him do it. "It's fine if you don't do it Rhy. You have enough time, okay? I don't know this girl but I'm sure she'll wait. There so many people here, I'm sure that if you guys are meant to be together then it'll happen, at some point."

"You're right. I don't have much time."

I smiled. He always heard the opposite of what I said; that's why I always say the opposite of what I mean.

"So? Are you going to do it?"

"Maybe." He said, laughing. "Annie, you put so much pressure on me."

"Says the guy who I've been raising for as long as I could remember? All my life, practrically."

"Sorry."

"You better be." I tell him.

"So, what about you?"

"Me? What?"

"Do you have a little crush on someone?"

"I'm not a kid, don't treat me like one."

"You haven't answered my question."

I sighed... Thought's going to Finnick. "Yeah, I like someone but he doesn't like me back."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I don't want to talk about it."

"Did he break your heart?"

I lied, shaking my head.

He sighed. "Oh well, life moves on...So, I guess I should move past my fear and do it anyways, right?"

"Right."

"Well, not right now. I bet no ones dancing."

"You're right... I should get a car. I wounder if I can get one."

"You have the money, why not?"

I shrugged. "No one else does but I'm so tired of walking."

"Maybe you can buy a horse."

"I should! I think I will."

"I think-"

"Rhyal?!" yelled out one of his friends walking with the rest of the gang.

"Oh, hey."

"You can go." I tell him. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Me? Stupid?" He gasped, as if it were unthinkable. "Yeah, okay I promise." he said, laughing then ran over to the guys and greeted each other.

Haven ended up finding me and we walked together to the Annual Gathering. It's been a tridtion since before the ceation of Panem that sailors have this celebartion in honor of a good fishing season. It was like a grand party for all of District Four. From what I know we're the only District that celebrates this way.

Soon, we were walk over the great white Gavity Bridge, that let people enter the Central Village.

The Central Circle was big and full with people. They were already playing the uklayle and getting into four lines perparing for the dance. It was an old dance from centries ago when everyone would dance with everyone, switching partners every three minutes or so. It was fun, I've just never done it.

"Come on let dance." squeeked Haven.

"Wait, wait, wait. I don't know how."

"Just skip five time to the left then to the right, then he'll twirl you and you'll turn and switch with the person behind you then that see the person will be you're partener and it should be two same guys you turn to. If there's an even number here. Don't worry it'll make since as you do it."

I nodded, hoping I wouldn't mess this up.

I followed her to the outside line on the left. Faceing the buildings not the people, who ever I was dancing with was going to be a surprise.

"Okay, turn in one, two, three!" Yelled someone.

Then, the music started I turned to see Roland. He smiles seeing me, he lifts his hand and I follow his lead, doing what Haven told me.

"Well, Annie. I didn't know you knew how to dance."

"I don't."

He laughed. "Well, if this is your first time you're pretty good."

"You're not too bad yourself."

"I'm not bad at all."

I smiled. "I'm sorry this is so late, but don't think I ever told you thank you for helping me find the girls."

"It's fine. I didn't really do anything."

"It ended up helping me a lot." I said.

"Well, you're welcome. Time to switch." He turned me and I switched with the girl behind me and find Finnick there.

"I knew it." He said. "You are following me."

"I am not! You're the one always behind me" I said, our hands almost touching.

"Yeah, right."

"I am right, aren't I?"

"No."

"I just don't get you."

"I don't want you to."

"Finnick why can't you just calm down for a while and be nice."

"I can't take the risk."

"What?" I asked.

"Annie, there things at work here that are too complicated."

"I want to know."

"Switch." Finnick turns me and I switch again back into Rolans arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I lie.

"What's you're favorite color?"

"My favorite color?" I asked, caught off guard.

"Yeah." He said.

"Ugh, I don't know. Sea green. Yeah, I like sea green."

"Hmm."

"Why?" I ask.

He smiles. "I don't know. I was just curious."

"What's yours?"]

"Yellow."

"Yellow?"

He nodded. "It's bright, alive."

I nodded. "Like I feel now. This is so much fun!" I say, laughing.

He laughed with me. "Switch." He said, and again I turn to the sour Finnick.

"So, where did we leave off."

"Annie, don't go digging for something you're not ready for."

"Your treating me like a kid, Finnick. Shouldn't I have a choice in what I know?"

"Ugh, why did I come this year?"

"Finnick."

"I'm sorry, Annie. You really need to leave me alone."

"You stubborn, and your stuck up and sometimes you're just plain mean, but you're not really like that. You weren't like that the night-"

"I was being nice Annie. Nice and stupid, I'm sorry if you still don't believe that."

"Finnick."

"Annie, why do stay? After all the terrible things I tell you."

I don't say anything at first. "I don't know. Why do you stay even though you say you don't want to be around me?"

"I-I don't know."

"Then we're both equal. We're both crazy."

He laughed. "I am." He touches my hand. "Annie, please stay away from me."

"I don't want to."

"_I_ want you to. Switch."

I don't want to go, I want to talk more. To hear him more. I already got a lot out of him. Maybe he'll tell me what's going on, maybe he'll tell me that he wants me at least a little. I don't stay, I can't, turning to face Rolan.

We comment to eachother little things, but I'm only half listening because I'm paying attetion to what I'm doing. I know when to switch back into his arms, but I'm not in his arms. I'm in a strangers arms, and Finnick is no where in site.


	27. Chapter 25

**Finnick POV:)**

Why did I always let her get the best of me? What was it about her that made me stay? Why did I want to keep her safe? I didn't understand why I needed her. When did she creep up on me enough for me to care? That was my resolution to having people around, make sure you don't care and you can't get hurt when they do.

"Switch." I tell her and she turns to the man.

I leave, leaving Imogen partnerless.

I don't care. I have to leave or worst things might happen. I was sure the Capitol was watching this, somehow.

I don't know what to do. I don't know how to get out of this. How am I suppose to get out of this and make everyone happy? How am I suppose to keep everyone alive? How come I can't get something I want for once? Why can't I be happy? Why am I always the one who has to be strong? I always have to be the beam of support for everyone but I'm not. I'm not strong. I'm only human. I can only go so far without breaking but that's how I feel like right now... I feel like I'm breaking.

I just can't do this. I can't find the strength to do this anymore. I don't want to hold on.

I need to stop.

I need someone and sadly that someone is someone I can't have.

I have to move on though, I have to live. Even though I have gone through so much, I have had a lot of happiness in my life and I can't just give up. I have too much to live for. Maybe the future is brighter, maybe I will no longer be a slave and I can be as free as Annie imagines.

I walk back home, the porch light on. My mother is waiting on me, as she always does. She always has that light on as soon as the sun is setting. It was always assurance that I would always have someone.

I open the door to the smell of food. Even though I knew she hadn't cooked.

"Hey mom." I said, sitting on the coach as she would knit.

"You're here early."

"It was too crowded."

My mom knew there was something more but as always she knew it was best not to ask. I would never be able to tell her the real story, anyways.

"Was it fun?"

"No." I said. "Not this time."

She sighes. Recently, lines have formed under her eyes and around her lips. White strands stand out in her dark hair, and after long days in the sun brown spots sprinkle her skin. Her eyes are sea green, the only resemblance I have to her. "Finnick can you do me a favor and get me a glass of water."

"Of course." I said, getting her the water.

I sit next to her.

"Your going to have to go back to the Capitol soon."

"Two months."

She whispered. "Why can't you leave them alone Finnick? You don't have to go so much. Maybe they would understand that you want a break..."

I shook my head, swallowing my pride and I lie. "I like them a lot, mom. They're people just like you and me. They can get us out of District Four."

"That's not right, Finnick. You're playing with them. Seeing who has the better offer."

"Mom, listen. The faster we're out of here the better off we are."

"I don't want to leave Finnick. We have enough here."

"Mom."

"I'll stay here, Finnick. District Four, back to our old home if I have to, but I'm not joining those monsters."

"Mom."

"Finnick, I am your mother and if you have an ounce of respect for me you will not argue with me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Go to your room."

"Yes, mom."

It was always a sore subject. A total lie but I would rather her hate me, then hate the Capitol even more. Because if she did she would do more then yell at them and that could cost her own life. It was an odd way of protecting her but it was necessary. I knew I would never get out of District Four, I never wanted to anyways. It was a good excuse, though, something that wasn't very rare for our people. They didn't want to live in fear and wanted to leave to a haven, the Capitol could be that haven.

I look up at the ceiling falling asleep. I could still feel the heat of her hand on mine, hear the sound of her laughter ringing to me. I fell asleep to dream of what I can never have.

* * *

Annie's POV

How did I get to this? When did I become so desperate for escape that I would hurt myself?

I cut one of my wrists hoping that it would block out the pain but I felt a second of a greater pain, that soon faded. I felt nothing lighten. I should have known. Why was I so stupid?

Today, I got flashbacks very badly, swallowing me for hours. After that, all the guilt and sorrow I was hiding, hit me like a tsunami. Little memories of life before the reaping soaked me in. I couldn't stop the pain, the guilt, it all just hit me and I can't stop it. I can't stop the pain at all. It never leaves, and now it's not fading. I tell myself to just stop it. I tell myself to just stop thinking. It'll go away, it has to but it's not, it won't. Why won't it go? Please, let it go.

"Annie?" asked Rhyal. "Are you in there?"

I look at the closed-door. "Ugh. Yeah, I just a I had a little accident. I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to get someone?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Annie-"

"I said, I'm fine!" I yell.

He doesn't say anything then comes back from shock. "Oh, okay. I-I-" He didn't finish his sentence, he just left.

I get hit by guilt all over again. Why am I just so mean?

I hold a towel to my wrist and wait for everything to stop.

What am I suppose to do if I can't make it stop?


	28. Chapter 26

**Hi, this was so hard to write and I'm not that sure if I captured it right. I hope I did, and I hope you all like it! Review please, it makes me very happy! And I promise soon, they'll get better:)**

Time passes as it always does. Things go on as usual. Life goes on in a blur as the things in life become normal.

Things get worst with the time, that feeling that captured me months ago won't fade away now; and it worstens everyday. I'm alone, and invisible I don't want people to see me anymore. I don't want them to see how much I've crumbled into myself. I'm so sick of being inside of myself. I never thought it would get this bad but it is. I'm so tired of feeling like I'm sufficating.

I have nothing else to do but write. Broken sloppy poems of the pain inside of me.

I throw things sometimes. I kick things and punch walls full of rage. Rage from what? From everything inside of me. Why is this happening? What's wrong with me? I do cry to the point of making myself sleep and I can sleep forever, dreamless. Sometimes, I see Tal but he's just there, watching, waiting. He's good company. Sometimes, I see Grandma, and I hug her and just stay there.

Today, I can't do that though. I just won't.

I look at all the scattered pages on my floor. pieces of papers everywhere. Sometimes, when I can't find paper quick enough, I write it all on the wall. A sentence or two on the wall behind the drawer on the floor under the bed, anywhere I can write.

_I have to wipe my tears before someone sees_  
_But no one will know the pain within me_  
_Hidden in smiles and laughter_  
_No one can see the cries and disaster_

Says the paper in front of me.

I don't want to feel the pain anymore! I don't want to hold on when I'm unneeded. What's the point of hanging on? Why not just end the pain? Why should I live when he died? Why should I live when I broke my only promise to him?

I make my way out of the house, finding that it was night-time. The cool air blows through my hair and night-gown. I'm still suffocating inside. Smothered by heat and guilt.

I think for a second, where should I go?

Then, I think of the Galaxy bridge connecting the Sectors to the Central Village. Slowly, I make my way there, as if in a trance. The feeling that was pressing agianst me moments ago digging agianst me begging me to make it all stop. My heavy heart making tears fall out. I hold my chest to keep myself together. The lump in my throat making hard for it to breathe. I stop hold my chest tighter at the pain. I keep walking though, almost dragging myself.

_It has to stop. It has to stop! Please, make it stop!_ I feel my body begging.

Soon, I see the gleam of the old white bridge and my chest lightens a bit, knowing I'll soon be free. I climb over the railing in the middle of the bridge, not caring for balance or safety. "One, two-"

"Stop!" Yells someone, running.

"Don't get closer." I scream, he stops but I can't see him.

"Stop, Annie!" And I realize it's Finnick.

"What are you doing here?" I sob out, can he understand me?

"Annie, please get off from there." He said, the desperation clearly there.

"Why? You should be happy, I can't bother you anymore."

"No, no Annie. This isn't the way." He walks slowly probably thinking I don't notice."What about Rhyal?"

"He doesn't need me."

"Of course he needs you! You're his only family."

"Please, just go. Let me do what I want. This is something the Capitol can't control."

"That's exactly when they have the most, Annie. When they lead you to do things you don't really want to do."

"Finnick, I really want to do this." I cry. "I can't live anymore. I can't live with this feeling inside of me." The wind picked up a bit moving my hair into my face.

"It gets better, Annie. I promise you, it gets better."

I shook my head. "I can't."

"Please Annie."

"You don't care."

"I do. I do care, I just hide it." He begging for me to listen stepping forward.

"Why?" I whisper, silent tears sliding down my face.

"I'll tell you if you get off."

I shake my head. "You're tricking me."

"I'm not, Annie. I made a deal with Snow. I shouldn't have, but it was the only way to save you."

"I don't believe you." I tell him, but I do. I want to at least.

He goes over the railing, slowly and gracefully. "If you jump, Annie, I'll jump."

"Finnick."

"I will." He says, in a clear voice.

"You'll tell me everything."

"All the way down to the color of my socks."

"You promise?"

"I promise, Annie."

I breathe in, and out. Thinking on what I'm doing. "It hurts so much, Finnick."

"It fades, Annie. I told you the first year was the worst."

"I want to do it. I want to just fall into their." I said, staring down into the black water.

"No, you don't. Not really. I've felt that way before, Annie. I know how it's like to feel hopelessly lost. You just want to get away, you would rather not feel anything at all."

When I don't say anything he says something that surprises me. "I was following you."

"What?"

"The answer to your first question, why I'm here. I was following you."

"Why?"

"To keep you safe."

"Why?"

"Because I promised Tal. Don't make me break that promise Annie."

I look up at Finnick. Knowing he said the truth, I held on tightly to the railing, I lift my leg over it to get on the other side. I crumble to the floor, numb.

"We need to go somewhere safe. Somewhere no one goes to at all."

"The park." I say, and lead the way.

I sit on the trunk of a tree and Finnick sits across from me.

"So. Go ahead." I tell him. I know longer have the buried feeling inside, now I have butterflies in my stomach. Even after he was so rude, and mean, I can't help these feelings.

"During my separate training with Tal, he told me he would die for you. I of course told him he was crazy, he's stupid, he should let you go because there is no happy ending for you two. He said he didn't want a happy ending as long as you lived. He made me promise to save you to keep you safe. It made my promise to you stronger, then after Sage died the Head Gamemaker came into my office and he told me that he had orders to kill you." That hit me in surprise. "I talked to Snow as soon as I could. We made a compromise. I don't see you unless I have to and if I do my mother will die. If I do it again Sora will die, and if I do it a third time you'll be killed."

Suddenly, I'm sick and scared. "What about now and the beach?"

"There weren't any Peacekeepers, no camera's, they can't catch us talking. That's why I've been so terrible, I've tried to keep you away..."

"But at the Gathering. We danced in front of everyone."

"It wasn't meant to be that way, though. That was all by chance, and it was all people from District Four. It was safe."

"I don't understand why he would care though."

"He knows, Annie. He knows we kissed. He's afraid that I'll get distracted, that I'll change or rebel. He can't lose control of me. He's making sure of that."

"What does he control?" I ask softly. "What do you do Finnick?"

"It's not what I do, it's what they make me do."

"What do they make you do?"

He looks down at his hands. "They sell me. _He_ sells me, actually."

"How can he sell you?" I asked, confused.

"It's one of the Capitols best kept secrets. He sells Tributes to the élite, and we do whatever they say. Mostly, they want us in body."

"But why?" I ask, horrified.

"Money, power." He shrugs. "He's a sick man, Annie."

I shook my head in disbief. I'm sick to my stomach but I have to ask. "Will he do that to me?"

Finnick looks at me sadly. "If they want you."

I feel the acid in my stomach. "What if I refuse?"

"They'll kill everyone you care for."

"How are you sure?" I asked, doubting. It was one thing to have the Hunger Games another thing was his story. Selling people for _stuff_ was so crazy but it was possible. Why would they kill your family, if it were you?

"They killed my father, Annie. I refused at first and for that they killed my father. They've done it to almost to all of us. Haymitch, Johanna, and even some of the morphing additics. Usually, we end up doing whatever they say, before they can take everyone. We try our best to warn the new Victor's to follow what Snow says but that doesn't always work."

I put my hand on my forehead. "So, you were trying to protect me."

He nodded. "I still hold my fathers death. If I had just sucked it up at first he would still be here. But I didn't and he's not. I try to keep people away so I don't get hurt and so they won't either. There would be no way for them to be killed because of me if I don't really know them. I can't get hurt if I don't care."

"And that's why you're always so rude?"

He nodded again.

"So, even after this we can't be seen together in public?"

He nodded, again. "I can't risk it, Annie."

"I understand. I just wish we could be friends."

"We are, just not in public."

I nodded. "I understand. Are you going to still be mean to me in public?"

"I can't keep you away with words now that you know it's a lie. So, no. My mom's, Sora's and your own reily with you staying away."

"But the Victory Tour starts in two weeks. How can we stay away from each other, than?"

"That's normal. It's flirting and laughing together that would cause ruckess there. That's what Presidant Snow doesn't want. You know how the Capitol Citizens are, they'll make one touch a big deal."

I nodded. "Do you think we can ever be friends?"

"Someday, when I'm no longer wanted so much."

I smiled, he always found a way to be cocky.

"I'm sorry I haven't really been mentoring you that well. Mags is trying to see how I do and I'm not very good. I haven't checked if you've gotten a hobby."

"I do, but I don't know how popular it'll be."

"What is it?"

"Writing?"

"No, that won't do."

"Why not?"

"You write emotionally, right? We can't let them see you're thoughts."

"Why not?"

"Because you're rebellious. Don't worry, I'll send someone to help you with something you enjoy, tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks Finnick."

"You're welcome."

"No. You saved my life. Thank you." I hug him without another thought, he wraps his arms around me slowly.

"I'll walk you home."

"But-"

"No ones going to notice us."

"But why?" I ask, confused.

"We live in front of each other, why not?"

So, we walk home together, in a comfortable silence.

Finnick follows me to my door and doesn't leave. "Why are you still here?"

"Annie, we have to tell Rhyal."

Suddenly my heart picked up, and I shake my head. "No, no he can't know. He can't know I've become so weak. He can't know, Finnick."

"He has to."

"It's none of your business, go away."

"He can help you."

"I don't want it. Go away!"

"Annie, stop calm down. He has to know."

"No, he doesn't. I don't want to hear you anymore, go!"

The door opens and there he is. "What's going on?"

"Don't listen to him!" I yell at him lump in my throat with fear. "Don't- just don't."

"Rhyal, Annie's been hurting herself."

"Hurting herself?" He looks at me, then back at Finnick.

"Don't listen to him!" I yell, no no no no he can't tell him. It's my secret he can't know. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"She was about to jump the bridge. She almost killed herself."

"Why are you doing this? Why? Go away!" I scream.

"Annie? Is that true?"

"Please don't listen to him, Rhyal. Please don't."

He looks taken back. "Annie, answer my question."

"She cut her arm on purpose too, to let the pain out..." When did he notice that? "I know how it feels Rhyal don't blame her for it. She needs someone to make sure she doesn't get worst. Get her out of her head. Be there for her, she needs someone to watch her."

"I'm not a baby. I don't need to be watched over!"

Rhyal looked at Finnick, with a frown. "Thank you, so much."

"No problem."

Hate swells up with-in me and I try to jump to him. "I hate you! Go away! Go away."

"I'm so sorry, Annie." Then, he leaves.

Rhyal turns toward me, slowly. Tears go down my face all over again. Not out of guilt, but out of embarrassment.

Rhyal doesn't yell at me for wanting to waste my life away, though. He wraps his arms around me and pets my hair. "It'll be okay, Annie." He whispers.


	29. Chapter 27

You know that saying curiosity killed the cat? Well, I think it's going to kill me too, along with my mother. Why? Because the thing I'm most curious about is off limits to me, but I won't stop. There is just this pull, that will not; no matter what I do, go away. I guess it didn't help that I lived right across from her, or that I was her mentor, or that I just want to stay and talk with her forever. I guess she must feel that way too, because we were meeting tonight for the first time in two months.

I convised her that she needed a ballroom dancing lesson, but she knew I was trying to find an exuse. I'm happy I finally found it, I didn't know what I was going to do if I didn't talk to her soon.

I smiled at the thought, again we would be alone together. Again, I wouldn't do anything but touch her hand or kiss her cheek. It was for the best, I could rush her and she wasn't rushing me. Something I've learned for twenty years of life is that all good things come to those who wait for them to come. She has to come to me this time, it's how this stuff goes.

The bad thing is that I don't think she knows that, that is how it goes because she's never had a relationship with a guy. What am I suppose to do if she doesn't know what to do? I've never been with someone so clueless in my life and I think that might be why I'm falling for her. She's so genuin, honest, innocent and bright how can you stay away? The best thing of all, though, is that she doesn't see how great she is. She doesn't see her beauty.

I sigh with a stupid smile on my face.

"Finnick?" asked Sora.

"Hmm?" I turn to her. The sun hitting my side and the sand digging into my skin.

"Are you okay?" She had a small little smile.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh, you just look like a fool."

I smiled. "I am one... And I'm okay with that."

"She's that speical?"

I nodded.

She smiled. "Good. You need to get happy."

"I'm feeling happy."

"Are you going to tell me who she is?"

"Too dangorus." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes. "Bull. I can handle myself."

"I know you can, but it's her that I'm worried about."

"From me?"

"From them."

Sora dug a v in between her eyebrows. "They already know?"

"They always already know."

"Finnick, you have to becareful, okay? With your attitude." She shook her head.

"I am."

I look at her, she has her arms around her knees and her chin on top of them. She was the only teenager with an actual bathing suite but she's never worn it because she falt bad for the others. So, why is she wearing it now? Dark blue bikini with white dots, it was nice but have her exposed so much made me feel like covering her up. I knew she hated that, so I wouldn't do it. It's still made me uncoftorable.

I wonder how Annie-

_Wah, stop Finnick. Don't be like every other guy. _

"What are you think about?" asked Sora.

I shrugged. "When are things going to change?"

"With what?"

"With Panem."

She gasped.

"What?"

"Finnick, you need to be careful with what you say. If the wrong person would hear it..." She shook her head. "You know what would happen."

"I'm sorry."

She sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

I laughed, laying back. "Oh, Sora. Sora, Sora, Sora."

She gave me a sad smile. "Do you want to swim?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go."

We ran into the ocean, letting it take us. Washing us from the sand. I grabbed her and swung her. "Let me go!" She yells laughing. I love getting on her nerves that way.

"Let you go? Okay." And she fell right into the water.

She got right back up. "You-"

But I was under the water after that so I couldn't hear anything except my own pulse. She wasn't chasing after me, though. After a second of noticing that I break the surface.

"Come on, Annie."

"No- no, I have to go home." She said, with a grim smile. Then, with a small smile scurried off.

"She's so..." She started, cocking her head to the side.

"Timid?"

"different. Not a bad different, just different."

I nodded, trying to hide my smile.

I knew exactly what she meant, that's the reason I liked her in the first place. She was stubborn and talked back, just because I'm handsome didn't make her take my bull-crap. She listened to me because I'm human, not because I'm Finnick Odair. There was one person who made me feel like a normal person, and Sora was like my sister. And never had anyone ever called me ugly, straight to my face! Ever since then I could not stop thinking about her, and I would do anything to save her. Something about being with Annie... It just felt right.

* * *

"Did you have fun with Sora today, Finn?" asked my mom, then sipping a spoon full of soup.

I smiled. "Yeah. You can never have a dull moment at the beach."

She had a small smile on her face nodding slowly. I knew she was probably thinking about a happy time, a long time ago, when my parents first met on the very same beach Annie and I met at... I never really thought of that until this moment, but it seems appropriate.

"She finally wore that bathing suite she's been hiding."

"Yeah."

"It's pretty. I wish I had that type of body so I could get one. Oh, but I was always a flat stick."

I smiled, shaking my head. What was she doing?

"She sure is pretty, isn't she Finnick?" She didn't say anything more so I knew she wasn't going to say anymore until I answered.

"Yes, mom."

"Plus, she's a sweet heart. Always, smiling and dancing."

"Mom."

"What?" She asked, like she's done nothing wrong. She always does that, she always finds one girl that I look at for, at the most, a second and starts bragging about her... I never knew why she never talked about Sora, but now was her time.

"Sora is just my friend. That's all."

She shook her head. "Maybe it could grow?"

"Mom. I don't like her that way. It hasn't 'grown' since the day I met her. That won't change now."

"I just want you to be happy... Those women in the Capitol won't give you the humble home a women, here, can give you."

"Mom, I don't care about that. I just prefer them. It's not like I'll be able to move over there and marry someone."

"You need to take it seriously, Finnick. There can be concequences to this!"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about this."

"I don't want you to make a mistake."

"Mom, please just stop."

"Don't tell me to stop." She yelled, standing up. "Will you just listen to me?! I am your mother! I don't want you date those girls, okay?"

"Mom, don't yell at me, you don't know everything!"

"I know that what your doing is wrong!"

This is always the moment I hate. When I want to tell her everything they do to me. Some of them because they want it, some just want a good story, and others are just sick. I want to tell her how wrong she is about me. I want to tell her that it's not my choice.

I love my mother, so much that I have to keep the truth away from her. I understand why she does this, I understand why she yells at me, and I understand why she doesn't listen. Still, it angers me to the point of being stupid, and before I can let that happen I get up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Night surfing." I said, going to the door.

"You're not done though."

"I'm good."

"Finnick, you can't just run away from everything." I stop my hand on the knob to the door.

"I'm not..." I whisper.

"I just want the best for you." I can hear her voice crack.

Why does she do this to me? She always makes me feel guilty about stuff I can't control, she always makes me feel guilty for protecting her...

I swollow. "I know, mom." And I leave without my board.

I walk to the park and know that I'm going to have to wait for Annie. This earlier then we agreed but that's fine. I need some time to myself...But I don't get it because she's there already.

I forget about the argument with my mother and wrap my arms around Annie.

"Finnick." She sighes.

I let her go of her, my face in a stupid smile.

I look at her from head to toe, my eyes stopping at the base of her neck when I see the small golden cross necklace.

"You wore it."

Her face turns a shade darker in the moonlight. "Always. Usually I keep it under my shirt."

I nodded, she didn't want the attention it would bring her. Something like that could feed a family of six for a year, it was really not safe for her to have it all the time. Still, it made me feel so great when I saw that she had it...

I take her small delicate hand. "Let's go."

Soon, we arrived to the little lone beach.

"So, your going to teach me how to dance?"

I nodded, smiling. "You didn't dance at the Victor Tour and there might me a time that you'll have to do it so I should show you now that we're not being bothered."

"Mm-hm."

"It's true. Now, put your left hand on my shoulder." She did, I grab her right hand, and put my left hand on her waist.

She shivers.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." A blush flooding her face.

I smile. "Now, just follow my lead."

She nodded.

She was stiff and didn't want to move with me at first. "Relax. Just flow."

"I can't there's no music."

"Nature is our music... The crickets, the birds, just listen to them."

She nodded, and closed her eyes, she was trying too hard to get into it.

"Like a comet you hit me  
Light as bright as the sun" I sing to her.

"Your a song which none have ever known  
Reminding me that now I'm not on my own"

"I lost way for a while  
But now I've found home"

She looked into my eyes, full of wounder and I knew I was looking at her the same way. We were so close. The moonlight making her face glow, and her eyes sparkle like a fireworks. I could feel her heart on my chest, beating so hard and I knew mine was the same way. This is it. This is what I've been waiting for. It's time. I lean in for the kiss. Our second kiss. On a beautiful beach at night, with the moon like this, it was like those movies the Capitol Citizen's love. Dancing to absolutly nothing because even nature was quiet for our moment.

But then, Annie's eyes glaze over and soon her body falls into me, in my arms.


	30. Chapter 28

I was in a garden, sitting at a white table with a tent above. I look at Grandma as she slowly drinks her tea.

"How have you been, Annie?"

"Good, Grandma. How are the stars?" I ask her.

"Free. I'm free, Annie."

"That's good."

"Yes, it is. I have even found my Bubz. She's gotten very fat, that girl, very fat indeed. I also found Evangeline, too, still as pretty as the day she left. Never changing."

I smiled, my chest light and happy. "You've seen my mother?"

"Oh, yes. She misses you very much, darling. She wishes she could see you and your brother."

"What about my father?"

She smiled, toothless. "Still in love as the first time he saw your mother. He also misses you two very much."

"I miss them both, too."

"Don't worry, someday you'll be with us too. You'll see Tal and your parents. Then, we'll all be happy. But one thing that you must always remember, Annie. Take care of your life. It's yours and you must cherish it, you must live it. You can't alway be here living what's already happened. You have to look forward."

"Okay, Grandmama."

She brushed a hair from my face. "Show your face, it's so pretty. Everyone loves pretty things."

"Thanks, Grandma."

"Well, it's true. I remember the day you were born. I remember your mothers expression when she first held you. She never wanted to let you go. Said she you were the greatest thing she had ever seen."

I look down at my hands. "She would think that now. I'm so ungrateful."

"You are so strong. You don't even see it. Just push through, Annie. You'll make it."

"I miss you Grandma."

"I miss you too, darling." She smiled, then put up a finger. "Almost forgot. I think you lost this."

She held up the old worn rope bracelet with the yellow shell. "Where did you find this?"

But she just smiled and when I blinked she was gone. I was back in reality, back into my big empty room with golden light streaming through the windows.

I sit up, sore arms wipe my eyes. Why? I'm not sure, it's just a habit.

I look around collecting my head.

It was just a dream. Grandma wasn't here, she was gone. Yes, there were truths to that dream. Like when she was talking about when I was born, she would always talk about her.

Sadly, most of the dream was already fading, like what type of garden was it? It was gone, though, and I couldn't remember. It broke my heart to have it drift away. It was such a beautiful dream, full of light, life and hope.

I sigh, rolling my head around for a stretch. My eyes catch on a shine on my bedside table. I pop my neck and pick up the old rope bracelet.

I smile, and put it on my wrist where it belongs.

I get up and open the door, before my brother has a chance to. Haven's coming over, since it was saturday and we were going to spend sometime before she had to go to work and I had to go to Sora's.

"You woke up early. It's a merical."

I smile. "Haven and I are going to kick around sand before I have to go to Sora's, do you want to go?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, I'll go. You have to eat, though. You're still as skinny as when you came out of the arena and it not healthy. Now, I see that you probably haven't been eating while I'm gone. Now, have you?"

"I never really thought about food Rhyal."

"Well, now that I'm here you are."

"Okay... Thanks Rhyal."

"What are brothers for but to protect their sisters. Even if I'm the youngest."

I smiled, then there was a knock at the door. "Oh, that's probably Haven. I'll get it."

And of course it was.

"You know there's a bell."

"Sorry, I always forget."

"That's fine. Come in. Rhyal's cooking breakfast."

"Rhyal cooks?" Haven asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I just usually do it. Or did it."

She nodded, following me into the kitchen, where Rhyal was serving breakfast for three.

"Oh, hey Haven." said Rhyal, with an awkward smile.

"Hey, bud. Miss working with you. Now, I'm there, friendless, all alone with Mrs. Mills."

"She's not that bad."

"No, she's not, but still I miss my friends." She gave me a pout.

Rhyal smiled. "Sorry, I just have to take a break."

"Mmhmm."

So, that's what he's told them.

I feel like he's sacrified himself for me. Now, he has to be stuck here with me when he's not at school.

"Did you ever ask that girl to dance?" I ask.

His eyes go wide, and his arm twitches back.

"What girl?" asked Haven.

"Just this one girl." He says, uncomftorably. He looks down at his food.

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah." He smiled, blushing.

"Well, did you?" I ask.

"No, I didn't ask her."

"Are you going to ask her out ever?"

"I'll come around to it."

"After you get over your fear of rejection?" I asked.

"Yeah... After that." He smiled. "I think we should go to the beach now."

"Me, too." said Haven, standing up.

The sun hits my face blinding me. _I close them, putting my arm in front of my face. Hearing the crowd cheer my name... "Annie! Annie!"_

_But all I see is blobs of colors. Purple dot that's Caesar. Fuchsia's the dark red dot. My eyes focus on Finnick._

"Annie. Annie." said Haven, hitting my shoulder.

I look up at her, lost. Disoriented, where was I? Then, it hit me. "Oh. Sorry Haven."

"No problem."

Finnick and Sora are on his porch they're both talking but he's looking at me in concern. Fury hits me in the stomach but I just stand there and divert my eyes from them. I can't let jealousy rule me.

Wait. Why am I jealous if I can't even have Finnick? He was my mentor and he protected me because it was his job. I was nothing more than his tribute because we couldn't even be friends.

Rhyal appears out of the doorway with the key and we leave to the beach. We wear shorts and t-shirts which is what's usually worn to the beach... It's comfortably warm, heating me up. When I see the water, run right in!

"Whooo!" I scream. "Come on, you party poppers."

Rhyal had a huge smile on his face that I hadn't seen in a very long time. Then, came in. I went under, and began to swim. The pain my lungs, burn quickly so I go up to the surface taking a breath and also hitting Haven with water.

"You-" She started but I was back under, swimming away.

She swam after me, I went up took a quick breath going right back down. She smacked my leg. I break the surface again. "Dang it."

She laughed.

"Thanks guys, I feel so included." said Rhyal.

Haven splashed the water in his face.

"Ow!" He yells, covering his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"No, there's salt water in my eyes!"

"Oh my gosh!" She said, getting closer.

"Just kidding." He said, quickly hitting the water.

I smirked. Of course water would do nothing to his eyes.

"You jerk." She said, punching him on the arm.

I was back two years. Dry, on land and working_._

_"Look Haven. It looks like you!" joked around Tal, a small colorful fish._

_"You're such a jerk." She said, punching his arm, giggling._

_"Looks more like a Capitol Citizen to me." I whisper._

_Tal laughed._

_Haven smiled, but gave Tal all her attention._

_"So-"_

"Annie!" She yells in my face.

I jump back. "Don't do that!" I scream.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Leave me alone." I yell.

She steps back. "Sorry, you were just so out."

"Well, I'm back now. Thank you." I say, sarcasticly.

"Annie." whispers Rhyal, worry in his eyes.

Then, I notice how hostile and mean I was being. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just control myself?

I look at both of their faces and blink, clearing my mind from the anger. "Sorry. I-I should go or I'll be late, if I wait any longer."

"I'll come." said Rhyal.

"No, I'll be fine." I say, to comfort him. "Hang out with Haven. You've been so cooped up in the house. Have fun."

He smiled, but looked guilty. "Thanks."

"No problem, bro."

"I'm sorry, Haven. I- I'll see you later."

"I understand. I don't like people in my face either. I'm sorry."

I gave her a grim smile and swam to shore. I go home and wash off the salt water, getting dressed in the leotard and panty-hoes. Then, when I put my hair up, I go to Sora's house.

"Hi, Annie." said Sora, with a small sad smile.

I smiled, entering the house.

"Hey, Annie." said Finnick, with his charming smirk and narrowed eyes.

My stomach drops. "Why are you here? Why is he here?"

Sora looked down her toes, twisting them this way, that way.

"I came to make sure you can perform." He said.

"Oh, so you're going to watch me dance?"

"Yeah. That's probably the best way to make sure you can perform."

"Oh." I swallow. I knew it would happen, that he would see me do this but just not so soon. "Okay, I'll go stretch."

I go to her ballroom, and start to do different things to loosen up my muscles.

I roll my shoulders, twisting my neck.

I hear the door opening, and closing.

"Do you like it?" asked Finnick, shocking me.

I turn around, it's only us. Where's Sora? Lifting my arms and stretching I say, "Yeah, thanks Finnick."

"Are you still mad at me?"

I drop my arms, and shake my head. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to show him, Finnick."

"That's the only way to get better, Annie."

"It just wasn't any of you business." Anger building inside of my chest.

"Annie, whatever happens to you is my business."

"Yet, you didn't tell me any of your business until I was going to throw myself off a bridge."

"Because you didn't need to know."

"He didn't need to know."

"Yes, he did or you probably would have gone back the next night."

"No, I wouldn't."

He walks up to me, so close I can see small imperfections on his face. "Are you sure about that?"

I hesitate which is a wrong move on my part because then he touches me. Making me forget why I was angry.

His thumb traces a line from my temple down to the edge of my lips. I'm frozen, white heat cutting through my face. "We can try to make things better." He whispered. "I did that for your own good."

I can feel my cheeks turning red.

He smiles. "You should leave your hair down, Annie." He whispers, and slowly leaves a kiss on my cheek. I feel the burn of his lips.

"Finnick, you shouldn't be doing that." I say, through grit teeth.

"Because you like it too much or because your scared?"

"Finnick, you're the one who should be scared." I say, looking up at him in disbelief. He was so close though, I couldn't concentrate. Not with his breath hitting my neck or his finger still on my cheek. His face was so close to mine, just one sway forward and I can do what I've wanted to do for months.

Before anything happens, though, he walks to the other side of the room and Sora walks in.


	31. Chapter 29

Tomorrow's the day I leave my District all over again. At least I know this time, that's why we're having this feast. A goodbye for the next couple weeks.

Mrs. Mills took the head of the table somehow. I was on the other side. Haven and her family of six took up most of the table. Sora, I was ridiculously jealous of two weeks ago, sat beside of me. Rhyal on the other side next to Haven.

Finnick wasn't present at all. I knew he wouldn't be though, after I danced for him he only nodded and left. I hadn't seen him since. All I have been doing is trying to get the dance perfect.

One of Havens brothers has mashed potatos on his nose, and everyone laughes at his confused face. I smile, soaking in this time of normality.

Of course, if I were a normal District girl I wouldn''t be here drinking mango juice. No one here drinks mango juice, it's only for Victors and Capitol Citizens. For me and whoever I wish to share it with...

I'm alive though. I'm here because of Finnick. He put his family in danger for me, I can't waste that.

If I thought hard enough about Finnick I could still feel the kiss on my cheek. Or the first kiss that put us apart...

I don't think about it, though. I can't think about that because then I'm just reminded of what I can't have. I think about now. That's what I'd been needing to do all along. This time, to just chatter and enjoy this moment. Still, it's hard to think about now when your being sucked into yeasterday.

* * *

Dishes. I really hate them. But I still wash and he dries putting them away at the same time.

Some knocks on the door and Rhyal volenteers to open it. Leaving me to drying the dishes.

"Ughh, Annie? I think you have to come here."

I put down the dish and walk to the front door, where I see a Petal.

"Annie!" she cries, running to me and get's my hand pulling me out.

"Petal, what are you doing?" Confused I look at Rhyal, he shrugs. I stop her from dragging me anymore, making her nails dig into my arm.

"Please, get us out of there. Please, get us out!" She cried.

"What happend?" I asked, frowning.

"Marina was punished because she talked back to our Head Mistress. She couldn't eat for two day, but Sapphire snuck a roll to her. They got caught and they hit Sapphire. She- she's not waking up, Annie. She won't open her eyes!"

I can't breathe all of a sudden I see that axe going through Tals head, and then being slammed down into the ground. "We won't make it fast if we run."

"We have to go!"

I ran across the street, knocking on the door. "Please, be there. Finnick, please open the door." I beg.

A woman with dark brown hair and green eyes, his mother, opens the door.

"I'm so so so sorry Ma'am I just really have to speak with Finnick; it's an emergancy."

She had worry in her eyes but nodded. "Finnick, darling?"

Finnick went slowly down the stairs, it took all my will not to just run to him and beg him for help.

"Annie?"

"Finnick. I need your help."

Concern rimmed his eyes. "Mom go to bed." He told her.

She look up at me and nodded, slowly leaving.

"Annie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I wipe my hand on my cheek and feel the water. "I need a horse, please. I know we haven't talked and I've been angry but I really need this...Please."

He nodded. "Wait a second." He went to the back and a couple minutes later came back on top of a brown horse.

"You don't have to come."

"You don't know how to ride a horse."

"What about me?" asked Petal.

I look down at her; she's grown so much and I wished Tal could see her.

"Stay with Rhyal. I'll take care this, okay? I know you don't want to stay away from your sisters but it's the best for now, okay?"

She nodded, slowly. "Please save her, Annie." She said, tears in her eyes. "I don't know what I would do if- if-"

"I will. I'll get them out, Petal." I get on the horse, having a little bit of trouble.

"We have to get to the Community Home."

Finnick asked no questions, which was a relief. I hope this in no way gets him in trouble.

I hang on tightly to his waist. If it weren't for the situation, it could be romantic.

After what felt like hours but was only minutes, we arrived.

"Stay here." I tell him.

I run inside, the old gray building with the paint chipping off. It was a dark open room, lit by only five candles. "Sapphire! Marina!?" I scream.

Marina who I last saw months ago, healthy was now a walking skeleton. "Marina." I run up to her and rap my arms around her.

"Where's Sapphire?"

"Come on!" She whispers, leading me to a room at the end of the hall.

Around ten to fifteen girls laid in cots in each side of the room. Some of there eyes squeezed to look like their sleeping.

"There." Marina pointed to the last bed to the right. The only light in the room was the moonlight outside the window, all I could see was her blond hair.

"She finally woke up, but she's in pain."

I walk beside the bed and she has her eyes closed, now.

"Sapphire?" I whisper. "It's me, Annie."

She opened her eyes, but doesn't say anything. Her breathings too heavy though, and her face has no trace of her true white skin...

"It's going to be okay. I'm taking you out and to a healer, okay?"

Tears seeped out of her clear blue eyes.

"It'll be okay. You'll be fine." I nod, feeling tears go down my face.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?" asks a surprisingly young woman.

"Did you beat this girl?!" I asked, but it was more of an accusation.

"She was listening to what had been said so I had to use disipanry action."

"You're discusting. Disiplinary action and this are diffrent things. I'm taking them. I have a house and ways to feed them so don't stand in my way."

"Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm a Victor of the Hunger Games." I say in a calm voice, menicingly. She understands the hiden threat under the statement, I could see it by her leaning back.

"Go ahead." She whispers. "Leave."

I unwrap Sapphire and carry her. I'm in the hallway and look back. "Marina?"

Her jaws set, her eyes hard.

"Are you coming?" I whisper.

Slowly, she looks down at her feet. Then, she steps forward.

I turn and walk outside, knowing she'll follow.

"Finnick, please take them to my house."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to get Mrs. Mills. She has a horse so we'll get there fast."

He nodded, sweeping his arms down gently lifting Sapphire's small frail body into his lap.

"Okay, now you." I tell Marina.

"I-I don't know."

"Marina." I warn.

"Okay, fine." She gets on.

Mrs. Mills lived, at the border between the Central Circle and the East End, close by so it took a bit to find her and get home.

When I get there Finnick is gone but Rhyal is at her side. Marina and Petal watching her carefully.

"Let meh see heah." She said, setting down her bag full of things she thought she would need.

Rhyal looked up and stepped back.

"These are the time I wish we had ice." She puffed. "I'm guessing you don't ice, right?"

"Yes, we do. I'll get it." I say, and go to the kitchen. Everyone else in the District has coolers but we get refrigerators, the only way we have constent electricty is the genorators every house in the Victory Village has.

Mrs. Miller wraps the ice in a cloth and lays it on Sapphire's skin, she sucks in a quick breath.

"I know it hurts but it'll pass." She whispers to Sapphire. "You'll be fine."

She stands up, and hands me ice. "As soon as it melts replace it. Since there's no open wound we can't do anything, and luckily there are no broken bones."

"Can you come back for the next couple days to check on her?"

"Of course, sence ye gonna be gone, I'll help with the garls."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem, Annie. You garls be good." said Mrs. Miller, look at them.

Petal and Marina nodded, with small smiles. "Thank you." said Petal.

I closed the door, behind her and turned to see their eyes on me.

I smiled. "You can sleep in my room tonight. Tomorrow we can get you guys some beds."

Petal smile, nodding, but Marina just looked down at her feet with a grim face.

"It's the first door to the left."

"Thank you, Annie." Petal whispered with a smile and wrapped her arms around me.

Marina just moved to the stairs, and disappeared. I should have known she would still be resistant, but at least she's here. At least I can fulfill my promise.


	32. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, so I just wanted to tell everyone that I'm probably not going to update next Tue/Wed because I'm not going to have it completely done. I have so much going on again and all I need is a break so I can get ahead again, luckly spring break starts this week so I'll have time then. Sorry for the delay for the next chapter, though. I didn't really leave it a cliff hanger so I think you'll survive!:) Oh, and thank you very very very very very much for reading and reviewing after 32/33 chapters it's such a blessing to have you! I read every message (even though there few) and every review and they all make my day better.:)**

"Wake up." whispered Xavier, nudging me.

Xavier?

I groan. "Noooo." Sleep dragging me back into the dark.

"Come on, before the boss gets up here."

"Five more minutes." I groan, not opening my eyes. My body is still.

"Annie." He sighed. I could hear the door opened, and close.

"Too late."

Cold water shocked my face. I screamed, rolling off the bed and landing on the ground. I groaned. "Uhh."

"Nice to see you again too, darling." said Ira, standing on the other side of the bed.

Xavier shrugged, as if to say I told you so.

I sighed, wiping the water from my face. "Of course." I groaned.

"I told you to wake up." said Xavier, with a shrug.

I glare at him, but stand. We were in Rhyal's room. He told me to sleep here after three hours of taking care of Sapphire. How long was I asleep? The sun still wasn't out, so about three hours. Uh!

"Is this your room?" she asked, looking around at the mess.

"No." I said, thinking back to my now clean room. All my poems hidden in my cabinets, so there was no mess. "This is Rhyal's."

"Oh yes, he's taking care of the girl."

I nodded.

"The showers ready for you. Hurry please, we only have three hours."

"That's not long?" I asked

"By your state I would say you haven't really been taking care of yourself, so yes. It's not long at all."

After the shower I go to the kitchen to see they have taken over that room. There was a new red-headed girl, tall and golden.

Then I notice a girl with white hair was gone, she was probably her replacement.

"Annie, this is Lavinia she's taken Roma's job of doing hair."

I nodded, smiling. "Pleased to meet you." I said, extending my hand.

She smiled. "Pleasures all mine. I've never met a Victor before!"

I gave her a grim smile. I wished people knew me for more than being a Victor.

"Well, stop chatting around people! Get to work!"

They went at it right away. Petal came and sat on the stroll to watch.

"Who's this?" asked Ira.

"Petal, Tal's sister." I explained.

"Oh." she said, surprised. "Since when have you been taking care of her?"

"Since last night. Aren't you suppose to go to school?"

"No, not today. We have to watch you leave and I wouldn't leave with Sapphire like this."

I nodded, slowly.

If I adopted them then would I be their mother? I guess I would, or I am. I would have to make them go to school and do their hair... Oh, how was I suppose to do this?

Ira smiled at me."Well, guys start waxing."

I scrunched my nose. Why did it have to be wax? Why?

"Goodness, you smell like fish again."

"I don't even eat fish that much anymore!" Even though I know it was lie, everyone eats fish we have no other choise. I will always smell like fish, that's just how things were in this District.

"Are you complaining?"

"No ma'am." I said, in defeat.

She smiled. "That's what I thought."

After half an hour of getting my hair ripped out of my skin, they started on the beauty part of my make-over.

"I want a high pony tail with a straight side braid, now." Ira told -

Lavinia did it fast and professionally not saying a word. "I love your hair." she said, after. "Really nice for this region."

"Thank you."

She smiled.

The next hour and a half was getting me ready for the camera's. Doing things like whitening my teeth, making my nails into shining ovals, and making my skin smooth.

Soon, they lay fake eye lashes on my lids, and put on lip coloring and eye shadow.

I remember the first time they did this to me and for some strange reason I wasn't sucked back into time where I was sure I was going to die.

That's when it hits me that I'm going to leave something that might have been harder than the actual Hunger Games. I'm going to see the families and homes of those that have been killed, two of those lives gone by my hand.

I can hear her screams. Skeeter's scream, begging me to stop.

I cover my ears, to stop her noise. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry please, stop!" I scream. "I'm so sorry, please."

"Annie! Annie, come on. Come on. Come back." His whispers cover her screams, bring me back to life.

His face is hovering mine, arms on my shoulders.

I look around. Everyone's staring at me, scared. "I-I'm sorry. I-"

"It's fine. Are you okay?" He said, his eyes clouded in conflict.

I'm shaking but I nod. "Thanks, Finnick." I whisper, tears come out of my eyes I have to wipe them away.

"Fix her make up." said Ira, slowly.

They nodded and went back to work on me, without another word.

I look at Petal, surprised to see no trace of shock in her face.

Finnick gives me one pat on the back, and gives me an expressionless face. "Fuschia's late so I made a list of what you can say during your interveiw. Sora will come and help perpare you for your dance. It'll be in Sora's ballroom."

I nodded.

He sounded so cold, so unlike the man who saved my life last week or helped me last night without a question. This was someone the Capitol had created. It was his way to survive. It was so one would get hurt because of him. It was the best bad side of Finnick, and he had no choice but to let it shine in public.

"Alright, I'll see you later." His voice is monotone.

After I'm ready I give them a tour of my house. Mirror's show me that they made my face round and my eyes were wide. A loose white beaded shirt drapped around my shoulders and black shorts. They dress up Rhyal too, but leave the girls out. They're completely fine with that.

I show off my new home to the cameras, a fake smile plastered on my face.

Fuchsia arrives at some point, but she reeks of alcohol. I have a feeling she's not going to do this job for long with her behavior. I haven't heard from her at all.

The camera crew went off to Sora's home to set up, while they rushed to pin my hair up. I put on the panty-hoes and leotard. I have a flowing white skirt that they call a tutu.

I go over to Sora's house, she's telling me things but I can't understand her because everyone's telling me things at the same.

They had dimmed the lights in the corners, a light in middle gave showed where I would be starting. This was ballroom, giant mirrors on each side framed with gold. I stood in the middle, and waited for them to tell me when to start. My hands shook slightly, scared that I would embarrass myself in front of everyone.

Finnick wasn't here, which gave me comfort. Even if I knew that he watch it at some point at least he wouldn't now.

"Okay." Someone yells. "Five, four, three, two-" He points and the music starts.

Then, the rush of the dance swells within me. All my fears of failure dissolve and all I can do is listen to the song moving my body like I've done so for two weeks straight. But there's something more this time that I'm not being taught, I'm entertaining them. I feel the emotion in the singers voice as she throws her emotions out about a man she can't have, begging him to stay with her forever because they belong. I feel how that's like with her and the last chord I crumble. (Don't worry I'm suppose to.)

Then, everyone claps for me.

I put on a smile, but now all I can think about is Finnick.

They quickly make me change into a gold shirt with a beaded collar, and white shorts. They unpin my hair, then do other things, half of it up and the other half is down.

I go back to my house and they set up everything again. I'm remeeting all my neighboors, the surviving Victor's of District Four. I've never really talled to any of them. Claftin; Sora's dad, Finnick, Mags, Lona, Chaffin, Coral, Hue, Jaque, and around five others.

I shake each of their hands and they say how I'm such a sweet girl even though I don't know them. Then, I'm whisked off to the train. I hugged Rhyal hard. "Be good, Rhyal. You haven't gotten in trouble for a long time. Keep it up."

He gives me a smirk.

"You have to take care of those for now, okay?"

He nodded.

I got on the train. I could see him through the window, and he waves bye.

He has no reason to get into trouble, so why do I feel like he will?

* * *

I look down at the poem I wrote in honor of Whim and Anise, whose home District I will speak with in a day.

I feel his loss in my chest, a hole which can be overlooked but is always there. That's where Tal, Grandma's, and my parents loss lays. It's that dragging feeling I sometimes get when I think too much, like now.

Finnick came sitting next to me in the booth. "What's that?" He asked.

"A poem." I say, staring at the words. "It's for Whim and Anise."

"That's nice."

I nodded. "I wish I could more."

He looked around but I knew the cart is empty. He can't say much anyways, camera's were everywhere.

But he doesn't say anything. He just sets his hand on top of mine. He's expressionless, and I make myself do the same thing. The heat from his hand is comforting, something else to think about. My heart races inside of me though, my stomach rolling around, and electric shocks run through me. All I want to do is smile, but I know I can't. I just turn my hand so we're palm to palm, we entertwine our fingers together. We just talk about what I'm going to say, he reads my poem.

"It's good." He said, with a small smile.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry, for your loss. Sometimes others forget that we lose people too, but it hurt's us as much as anyone else."

I nodded. "We're only human." I said, looking into his sea green eyes electriflying me.

"Exactly."

I squeeze his hand, hope he understands that I'm sorry for his dad and all his losses too.

He gives me a grim smile.

"I like your braclet." He touches the old rope braclet with his thumb.

"Thank you, I finally found it."

"Where was it?"

"Under my nose."

The door opens and I let him go as fast as I can. He hold my poem with both hands, trying to act as calm as possible.

It's only Mags, though. She smiles but doesn't ask anything.

We talk back and forth... Oh, I missed her too. Even, if we lived three doors down I still never saw her.

It nagged me though. That Finnick kept on risking his mother's life with little things like this. Any second Snow could say that's enough and do something against Finnick. Even if it's so little like a touch it was all too risky... But, I lived for his touch. I lived to talk to him, and I could never, really, do that...

Slowly, the palms disappear I see the familar pines pop up. The windows begin to fog and the AC has to be changed to heater.

We eat dinner, and I can't believe how great the food is. After dinner we go to the televison cart and watch a show about fashion.

Slowly, people go off to sleep until it's just Lavinia and I.

It's quiet between us, but it's filled by the television. I'm curious though... None of the others really talk to me from the start, but she was friendly.

"So, is this your first time being part of the crew?"

She smiled. "Yes. I just out of school, I'm so excited!"

"Can you do more than hair?"

"Oh, yes. I can do anything Ira wants me to do. The woman they lost though was in charge of hair."

I nodded. "I like it, you did really good."

"Thank you." She said, flipping her own hair. "I can't believe I'm doing this. It's been my dream since I was a little girl. Father would rather me become a Gamemaker, like him but I don't have the mind for that."

I nodded. "I probably would be cutting up fish for the rest of my life." I mumble.

"Oh, you're so lucky you won. I can't imagine having to do that forever."

"Yeah, killing people is a blessing." I don't mean to be so sharp but it angers me to no end to think that they see it as fun, or luck.

"I didn't mean it like that... The Hunger Games gives you the oppertunity to actually live and prosper."

I know she means no harm, and has been raised that way. At the same time she has to see the error in this. "It also takes away twenty-three beloved children because of something that happend decades ago."

"Annie." She said, as if defeated. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so cold. It's just you seem to get a lot. I thought you would be greatful."

"The guilt in my chest always prevents me to be greatful. If you were one of us you would understand."

She nodded. "I-I'm sorry, I always have a way of saying the wrong things."

I nodded, but don't say anything.

"You know, when I was a kid I didn't think it was real. I thought it was actors and that it never happened. Then, one day, Father brought a Victor home and she told me it was all real. She showed me her scars..."

"I don't have any." I whisper, looking at the tv but not really looking at it.

Thinking about the first time I looked at a mirror, after the Games. My anger from then came back in a flash.

"Yeah, they do full body polishes now."

I nod. "I know." The television fills the silence but the awkwardness presses us.

"How did you feel?" I asked her. "When you found out?"

She frowned. "I don't know. It was so long ago...How was I suppose to feel?"

I shrug. "Sad?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I really have a right..."

"Angry?"

"No, it wasn't happening to me."

"Guilty?"

She paused. "That might have been it. That's how I feel right now. As-"

"Shh." I tell her, she couldn't say it. That would be direct treason punishable by death. She probably didn't know that, she probably didn't think that this place had suvalince and ignorance can sometimes be your death. This conversation has gone on too long, I conclude. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	33. Part Three: The Message

**So! I was so exited about this chapter that I can't keep it to myself another day. I just finished it and I really really hope you guys like it! Read, review** and enjoy!

The snow is so cold in burns into my skin. The white frozen water bites into my skin, freezing my nerves. Before six months today, never had I ever seen snow. Now standing here almost made me get sucked into the Games. I see the crowd in front of me but I can feel the tension of the Tributes. The only thing keeping me from going all the way in is the smell of coal, mixed into the snow, kept me in the now, sliding down my face.

I stand there in front of a few District Twelve Citizens. Their eyes bore into me, waiting for me to start.

I look at Whim's mother, a lonely woman, about thirty-four years old. She looks at me with red, swollen eyes.

I don't think I can do. The poem seems stupid in front of her. But I don't know what to do...

"Silence can sometimes be stronger than words. Whim held that silence to him, not by choice-" I read off of the paper. I stop and look around. "Ugh-" I crumble the paper in my hand and sigh. "Whim was someone who, through all the bad, through all the hard work, and all his wounds he saw what was good. He was smart and resourceful and if I were there for him when he needed I wouldn't be here. He would and you would be happy. I'm so sorry for your loss. This past six months have been the hardest of my life but one thing I know is that Whim, Anise...Tal... they would all want us to live on. I know they would all want us to live our lives. Enjoy those small moments their missing. Breathe a little deeper, laugh a little louder and live. I miss them, even if I don't know them like you do, but I don't think they would want us to stay still." There's an under lying hum in my words, I notice after I say it. I didn't mean for it to come out that way but it's too late to take it back. It's too late to correct myself.

I hope they don't hear it. I hope they don't hear what I really said.

I give them a smile, and sit back down, slowly.

No one looks at me in any odd way, only Whim's mom has a glimmer in her eyes.

After everyone is dismissed. Whim's mother stands but she doesn't leave. She looks at me, then at her hands, then back at me...

That's when I decide to talk her. We were standing and on are way to the Justice Building.

I run up to Mags. "Can I talk to Whim's mother, quickly?"

"Yes." She said, moving with me.

"Alone?"

She smiled. "Yes, Annie, go on.."

I left, one of the Peacekeepers looked at me as I approached her.

"Hello." I whisper.

She looked at the crowd then look back at me. She touches her arm, slowly and bites her lip. "Hello Annie."

"I'm so sorry, that we have to meet under these circumstances."

"Me too, but thank you, for protecting him for so long." She held out her hand. I take it, feel something colder soft paper.

I act like I have nothing though, I just smile slowly. I putting it into my sleeve.

Her red eyes let out more tears and she hugs me. "Always have it with you, don't read it until it's completely safe... And thank you for the hope." She mumbles into my shoulder.

I nod into her shoulder. "He gave me hope... He was lucky to have you."

She pulled away, with a sad smile. "Don't give up, okay? Stay strong."

I nodded.

"Goodbye." She turns leaving.

"Goodbye." I whisper, and wipe my own drifting tears before they froze...

Later on, I'm sitting to a small girl named Madge, the mayor's daughter, sat next to me at dinner time.

Smiles and talking is recorded as part of the tour.

I wanted to open the note there and then. I couldn't hear what they were saying to me, the curiosity burning in the pocket of my white pants... It was a heavy weight in my pocket, holding in it something big. I could just feel it. Why else would his mother sneak the note to me and tell me to always have it with me? She could have just told me everything but she didn't.

Madge keeps her eyes down at her food.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"Twelve."

Reaping age. "Oh..." I say, she looked younger but she reminded me of both Anise and Whim.

"I knew them."

"You were their friends?" I asked.

She shook her head, slowly. "No..."

Something about her reminded me of someone. Her blond hair in pretty little curls.

It's unsettling, but it might just be that I had something in my pocket that held its own weight. Pressing me down with curiosity...

We got out of District Twelve without anything else happening.

I couldn't fall asleep that night though, not with the note in my pocket. I couldn't read here on the train with the camera's that I was sure watched me. Why wouldn't they put camera's here if they put camera's in the Tribute's room? Because that's the only way he can know about the kiss, otherwise he would have never know about it in the first place. I haven't told anyone and I'm sure that he hasn't either. So, it wasn't safe to open it here. I had to wait until I was back home, I could go to the park and read it there... Or, maybe when the train stops I can get some 'fresh air' and read it then...

I hold the note in my hands contemplating what to do.

I can't tell anyone. I can't share it with anyone... Because if they find out I won't be the one that will get in trouble it'll be Whim's mother, and I won't let that happen. I can't let them hurt anyone else, if I can help it.

Early the next morning I got out of the cart, the note still in my pocket.

Then, the train slowed down.

For a second my pulse raced and, then, I remembered we haven't refueled in a long time.

"Can I just get a bit of fresh air?" I asked, one of the tendents. "It's so stuffy in here."

He nodded, and helped me get down.

The fresh cool air hit me, making me fully wake up. We were close to District Eleven so the air was actually bearable without a jacket. The sky was a mix of all the colors, so beautiful it hurt reminding me of the arena. One cloud engulfed in pink shot through me, making me feel the anger of that morning.

I grip my hands hard, until my nails dig into my skin. The pain reminding me that I'm not there, not anymore.

I have to read it, I have to read the note before they decide to leave and I have to go back into the train.

I walk far into a meadow of dry grass until I was sure no could see me, and I sat down. The grass made my hands and arms ich. I pull the note out and start to read.

_Dear Annie,  
I am a poor lonely woman, with no motivation to keep going for long. My only motivation was my family but now they are all gone. Even my precious son who still had a very long time to live is gone because of the Capitol... I am in very bad health, with coal dust in my lungs and unbearable pain in my hands. As you can imagine I cannot work, and I'm sure I won't live for long after I give you this note. It is my mission, though, that the secrets I have accumulated in my life do not die with me. So a part of my life, and his life, and everyone else's life that's wasted by this world, is not completely wasted. I will tell you his story and part of mine as you wanted to hear the day before your friend died. I will tell you something I'm sure could get me killed but I am dying anyways so there's no reason to keep it to myself._  
_During the Dark Day's Whim's great-great-great-great grandfather was one of the leaders of the rebellion. He had died but his younger brother didn't. Silently, he and a few other, who still believe there was a chance, passed a plan to each generation, passing it down to Whim's own father. As things quieted down the plan became stronger with further analysis. Finally, his father had decided it was time to take action after sixty-nine years the began the first steps to the plan. Then, everything they had worked so hard for was ruined, because a mysterious cave-in, killed his father and the rest of the resistance..._  
_Whim was there that day in the tunnels having to deliver some food to his father, Anise had gone with him. (You see, she knew where to go in the mines to find his father, because her own father was in charge of the assignments.) A rock had caught her leg shattering the bone (hence the limp she had) and Whim had breathed in too much ash. Ruining his already terrible lungs. It had also, somehow, made him become mute. After that day he hadn't been able to say a word but Whim knew something his father was hiding for me for my protection. Whim had to write to me, to tell me everything-_

"Annie?!"

I crumbled the paper a bit trying to put it in my pocket, I stood up in a hurry with my heart racing. "Lavinia?"

She jumped back startled. "Opps, I didn't mean to scare you it's just-" She smiled. "The trains about to leave."

I nodded. "Sorry, I just needed some time out of there."

"That's fine-" She turned, starting to leave. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, uh" I sighed, and left. The note as heavy as a bolder, now.

We go to the last cart where you can see everything and have an illusion of freedom. Guard towers rise up from the land so ugly in District Eleven, where there is acres of beautiful land, untouched by winter like my home.

We pass through District Eleven, without anything happening.

I'm finally able to sleep after District Ten, but not for long. Vivid nightmares haunt me again, the closer we get to District Three the worst they get. Abadia, the first Tribute I killed, is from District Three and I will have to face her family... Then, I will have to confront Skeeter's family. Skeeter who I brutally stabbed over and over. The thought of it makes me sick, so sick that I end up throwing up everything I eat... I end up not eating at all by District Six. I don't have a oppertunity to read the rest of the note but I hold to it.

For the next week nothing remarkable happens, until we arrive at District Three.

Ira dresses me in a dark green dress, with short sleeves and a little pocket on the left breast where I put the note.

Again, like the other eight District's were escorted to the Justice Building. Citizens look at us with a mixture of anger, sorrow, and neutrality. In no time Abadia's parents and two small brothers sit in front of me, looking back at me with nothing less than pure fury; that the murder of their daughter sits right in front of them.

I can't look at them in the eyes. My stomach unsettled, wanting to throw-up at the flash-back of her unmoving body. Yes, she shot at me with an arrow but I was still guilty. It would be abnormal to not feel guilty. It was self-defense, it was my life or hers... Still, the guilt ripped me apart.

I could feel her father's glare pierce into me.

The mayor says all that all the others have said before, that it's an 'honor to have me here' and that they are 'lucky for our sacrifices'. It drags on and on and I have a dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Finally, we're up and about to be lead into the Justice building.

"That's it?!" Yells a harsh angry voice. "You won't even look at us in the eyes?!"

In front of me, Finnick's already turned, shock on his face.

Confused, I turn to see what was happening.

"Move Annie!" yells Finnick, running to me. "Annie!" He screams.

It's too late, though.

Something is peirced into me, a flash of pain spreads though me in my left shoulder. A red blood blooms from my green dress. I have been stabbed.


	34. Chapter 31

**Early again, but the pressure of having to update quickly makes me write faster so here you go! I hope you like it! If we hit 91 reviews I'll update sooner.**

"Annie? Annie, wake up. Come one you have to stay awake."

I open my eyes to see a blurred Finnick. "Finnick." I whispered, I try to move my hand, but that one movement shutters pain down my arm. I groan.

"Annie." He sighs in relief.

"It hurts."

"You survived the Hunger Games Annie, you can survive this too."

I nodded.

"Come on, we have to get inside."

I nodded, again. Getting up, the pain in my traveling down my body.

I look back to see Adabia's father on the floor, Peacekeepers holding a gun to his head.

"Come on." said Finnick, nudging me.

I take a step, and everything is moving suddenly, I feel the floor get closer to my face. Finnick gets me by both arms.

I scream at the pain, but he lifts me up.

The last thing I remember is going through the door way, and hearing a fire cracker blow.

The next thing I see is a bright white light. For a second I think I must be dead, but my eyes settle to see the light is a lamp.

I sigh, the pain in my shoulder is not painful but tingling.

"Annie." says Finnick, coming to my side.

I smile.

"How do you feel?"

"Numb." I mumble, my eye lids wanting to shut.

"That's the morphing."

I nod. "They have morphing here?"

"Technology can be more than just electronic devises. It's science, which is what our medicine comes from. It's their specialty. Other then the Capitol, District Three has the greatest medical care."

"Oh." I say, my eyes closing for me, for a second. "Can you turn off the lights? It kind of hurts my eyes."

He nodded, and turned it off.

A breeze flows by, goose bumps appearing on my right shoulder.

I open my eyes, confused as I see my bare right shoulder. I don't have my dress on. Why is that important?

"The note." I whisper.

"What?" He asked.

"My dress where's my dress?" I ask him.

"Your dress?"

"Yes, damn it, Finnick. Can't you hear me?"

For a second he looks hurt then his face turns hard. "Last time I saw it Lavinia had it. She was going to throw it away. It's a lost cause."

My heart sinks. "No." I shake my head. "No, no, no, no."

"Annie? I think you should calm down."

"You don't understand Finnick.'

"It just a dress."

"No, it's not! You don't understand!"

"Then, help me understand!"

I shake my head, slowly. Then, calm myself down to think of a way to tell him that I can't tell him, now. "I wish we were back home, Finnick. I wish we could go to the swing set."

It would be a completely harmless comment to anyone over hearing; unless they know we're from District Four, where there's only one park.

Understanding, finally falls into his face. "Me too, Annie. Me too."

I sigh, shaking my head.

Now, I'll never know what was so important...

I look up at the ceiling. "Why are you here?" I asked, hoping he hears the underlying question. Were they watching?

"Mag's was here for a while but she got tired, had to go to sleep. I told her I would make sure you were fine."

I nodded. "How long was I out?"

"Just a couple of hours. The rest of the tour has been halted, until you woke up."

"Which is now?"

"We'll stay the night. Probably have lunch with the mayor then leave. It'll set it behind a day but that's not our problem. We asked if you could go home but Snow refused. Only because we have so few left."

I nodded. "Only Two and One, now."

"And the Capitol."

"Yeah, them too." I wish it did get canceled, though. I wouldn't have to see Skeeter's parents, whose daughter I killed in a worst way then Abadia. Her parent's probably want to stab me too.

"What did he stab me with anyways?"

"A sharpened stick."

I can feel my eyes grow.

"You had splinters in the wound but they got them out and you couldn't feel a thing, with the morphing."

"I still can't feel a thing."

"I guess that's a good thing."

I shrug. "Not really. I don't feel like me, I feel tired, dead. It's hard to explain."

"It's okay. Just go back to sleep, you haven't been doing that lately."

I nodded. "They keep me awake."

He nodded. "They keep me awake too."

"How do you keep it inside, Finnick? How do you forget?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes. Thinking back to Tal, my grandmother, my parents, Whim, Anise.

"You don't forget. You keep it close to you... You keep them close to you and you keep them alive inside of you."

I nodded, tears falling down my face. "How can you bare it though?"

"Instead of focusing on what you lost, focus on what you have."

"Sometimes, at anytime, like now, it really hits me. What I've really done, and it won't go away. I'm just so sorry. I don't know what to do anymore."

"It's okay, Annie. Everyone feels that way after the Games."

"It hurts so much, Finnick." I whisper, the hole in my chest becoming unbearable.

He holds my hand. "I know. And you'll get through it, I know you will."

"I can't control it, that's the worst part. I think I can but I can't. I can't control when it really hits me, and I hate it. I've never broken down in front of someone like now! Never! And now-"

"Annie, calm down."

My heads beginning to hurt, the more I cry. I can't breathe. "Why? Please, make it go away. Make it go."

"Annie." He squeezes my hand.

I look at him, stormy scared sea green eyes. He wipes my tears away, and whispers. "It'll all be okay, I promise."

I squeeze his hand back. "Please stay." I whisper. "Please."

"For as long as I can."

This isn't what I want, he knows it, but it's the best he can do. It is all he can do. He won't lie to me, and say forever, because that's not true. Forever is impossible, we all know that. For as long as he can, though? I'll accept it, because I have no other choice.

"Thank you." I tell him.

He smiled, a sad half smile. "I'll tell you a story. How about that? So, then you don't think about it anymore."

I nod, feeling like a child, but accepting.

"Once long ago there was a very ugly girl with mousey brown hair, small brown eyes, and a proportional nose."

I smiled.

_Of course he would do this. _I think.

"She was poor, and skinny, not in the good way either. She had no talent, she couldn't sing or dance or cook right. She wasn't someone who boys particularly like. But she had an open heart, and she actually cared for people. Really cared for people, so much that she would take her shoes off for someone she didn't know, and give away her last piece of bread no matter how hungry she, herself, was.

"The day she turned eighteen, she was left out on the street."

"Why?"

"She was an orphan and when you're eighteen you have to leave the Community Home. You know this, Annie. Anyways, back to my story. Now, she officially alone, homeless, and starving when a couple found her crying her little eyes out. They would let her stay in their home for five days, no more and no less, for her to find work. After those five days she had to leave. So, the girl had no other choice but to leave with the couple. They fed her, and gave her clothes. The next morning she woke up bright and early, and she cooked for them, soon leaving to find work. With a scarf around her face because they lived in District Twelve and it's always ridiculously cold there."

"If it District Twelve wouldn't she be in the coal mines?"

"No. This is my story let me tell it."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"So, on the fourth day the girl was starting to get scared, but she found a job! And it was in the mines."

I narrow my eyes. "Really?"

"Shhh. In the dark freezing cold of the mines she met a breathtakingly handsome guy. With awesome brown hair and amazing green eyes"

"Were they sea green?" I ask with a smile.

"No, they were... Okay, fine, he looked a lot like me but a little dull because no one can look like me. Anyways, Annie if you want me to finish the story you won't interrupt."

"Sorry. Wait, I have one more question. Is the girl me?"

He smiled. "No, but she has your heart."

I could feel my face turn red, and he went on.

"So, with a scarf always on her face, the helmet, and the darkness, the boy never really saw the girls face. The more they got to know each other, the more he saw her kindness he slowly started to fall for her. But being ridiculously handsome she knew she had no chance, so she kept her face hidden. One day, he finally wielded up the courage to ask her if they could see each other out of the mines and she couldn't stop herself from nodding.

"That day passed him on the street without her scarf and he looked right by her. Of course that wasn't his fault but it just reminded her that she wasn't anything like him. She was scared of rejection and didn't go.

"After that she tried to avoid him but he wouldn't take that. They screamed at each other, arguing back and forth. Finally, she told him why she didn't come and took off her scarf. At first he did nothing but then he laughed. 'That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, don't you see that I don't care?' He told her, then kissed her on the cheek... That sound made the mine cave in and killed them. The end!"

"Finnick!" I say in a really loud tone because of the shock.

"What? That's how the story goes." He shrugs.

I narrow my eyes.

"Fine. They lived happily, forever."

I smiled, then I close my eyes and just feel the warmth of his hand. His pulse silently beating under his skin. He rubs my hand slowly with his thumb, and I smile.

"Goodnight." He whispers.

"Goodnight, Finnick."

This is all I can have from him and I will take it for as long as it's given.

* * *

After lunch we leave for District Two. My arm is in a sling so my left shoulder doesn't have all the weight of my arm. It's wrapped up tightly and will have to be changed when we're in the Capitol.

Finnick and I keep our distance again. Not even looking at each other infront of everyone.

Finally, after four maybe five hours on the train it stops for a refill. I couldn't stay there anymore I needed real fresh air.

"I'll go with you." said Lavinia, she's been distant or maybe it's just me. Probably just me since she throw away the note.

We walk into the trees, and as soon as we're out of sight she stops.

"I don't believe it."

"Believe what?" I ask, confused.

She digs in her pocket and gives me a paper with dried blood on it.

My blood from where I got stabbed. The only paper on me was the note.

"You read it." I whisper.


	35. Chapter 32

**Sorry, if you get bored in the beginning, it does get better. I promise, just, please push through. :) I'm so excited, and happy that this is almost to 100 reviews! Only need 9 more and this is huge! Thanks soooo flippin' much to the people who review and tell me to push through and always have positive comments. It means so much after having bad days in school and stuff. You have no idea how great it feels to get this far! I love you all like pancakes, but I would never eat you.:)**

"I won't say a word." She said. "But I don't believe it." She left me shell-shocked in the woods and had to run to the train.

Lavinia was true to her word, she said nothing to anyone, and soon we were in District Two.

I had really had nothing to fear because, as it turns out, Skeeter didn't have any parents or siblings that wanted to kill me. She was an orphan just like me. That made me feel five times worst.

As we went on our final destinations, I remembered how greatful I should be to have had my grandmother and Rhyal. I have Haven, the girls, and Mrs. Mills. Now, I have Sora and Finnick. I'm not alone and not everybody has the same luck as me.

Soon, were on the train that stops at District Four and life has to go back to normal. But I still have the note burning in my pocket, Finnick and I still have to keep our distance even though it feels impossible, I still have to deal with three young girls. Life, for me, will never be normal.

I keep the note in my pocket, still. Not reading it because it wasn't safe enough, yet.

For having to deal with the girls, I didn't have to do anything really. They had to grow up alone, just like me, and had to learn how to do things by themselves. They are quiet respectful girls that do what they're suppose to without a question.

Rhyal decided to go back to work, with a nudge from me (though he would call it a shove.)

They all go to school in the morning. Then, both Petal and Rhyal go work. Marina and Sapphire come at three, always at the same time together. Mostly Petal and Rhyal come around eight o'clock.

Marina has come a long way actually smiling when someone says a joke around me. I think that might be the most I'll get from her, and that's completely fine, at least she's here safe. Just like I promised Tal, they are safe.

Sora comes every once in a while but she has school and work so she doesn't really have time to visit me. With my wound I didn't really want to go anywhere either, so I just relaxed as much as I could. Soon, that was completely healed but the routine didn't change until after two weeks a note appeared at the foot of the door.

_The park. 10:00.  
-Finn_

The rest of the day, I was nervous. I ended up cleaning the house.

After everyone was in bed and time had gone by I snuck away with the note in my pocket. Finally, with the small flashlight in my pocket, I could read the rest of it.

I sit at our tree, since I arrived before Finnick and start to read it from where I left off.

_Whim had to write to me, to tell me everything. An informant for the silent rebellion had told them that there were rumours going around that the Capitol that The Hunger Games are not by chance. Not at all. Those who, themselves or family, have showen rebellious acts get picked, and the odds against them to win is ridiculous. It's less productive in Four, Two, and One, but it still happens. They pick one to win and usually that one has a good looks and obidence on there side. Why good looks? Because they sell Victor's for high prices to those in the Government (Gamemakers, Stylest, and even the Presidant). Sell how? 700 dollars for one night with a Victor and they have to do whatever the Officals say, all they want is the Victors body. Your friend Finnick is one of those who they profit off the most. I'm happy dying has speared my Whim from that fate. If you haven't seen this yet, you'll see it soon. I promise.  
~Elica_

I stare at it for a second, confused. I already knew that they sold Victors bodies for unorthodoxed things, everytime I think about it I have to wonder if I'm next. But actually going through all the Citizen of Panem, and picking the ones with the rebellious families. That seemed so odd. Why would they go out to great lengths? When everyone is in fear already? There's no point. What do they expect us to do when those who say one thing get whipped fifty times. Still though, I wouldn't put it beyond them. If it's true though, then, what did I do?

A crunch of leaves startles me, I turn quickly. "Finnick." I whisper.

He smiles. "Sorry."

I shrug. "It happens. What did you want me for?"

"Come on. I'm going to show you something." He said, going to the fence.

I stayed where I stood.

He turned back. "Are you scared?"

"No." I answer, following him.

"Good." He slipping through the fence disappearing into the dark.

I don't hesitate to disappear with him.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see." He smiled, knowing that I thought that, that was annoying.

We walk through the dense forest together.

"It's a safer place for us to talk." He said.

I didn't have to ask what we had to talk about, I knew what it was.

After a while we arrived a beautiful white mansion. Vines and leaves covered the old house, half the paint peeling off. Boards of wood half off or broken. The windows were broken and yellow.

"Come on." He said, running to the poarch.

I smiled, running with him.

"Watch your step." He tells me, getting a hold of my hand.

We make it inside without breaking anything, the place is bigger then it looks like outside. Marble floors and giant crystal chadileers left me in a feeling that this place is flozen in time. Broken vases and mirrors makes me feel the owners didn't want to leave. He knows exactly where he's going in the dark, avioding the glass.

"How do you know about this place?" I asked.

"A really really really really long time ago this used to be my families, but Panem didn't want people to live here, just in case the water rose anymore. It would be too dangorous to live here, because the water is so close. As time went on, though, this place survived. One day we'll be able to have this land back, it's my families and it'll always be ours."

I smiled. "Do you really think so?"

"I'm sure of it. Even if it's not me, or my great-great-great grandchild's we'll have this place back. Come on, I want to show you the best part."

We ran up the stairs, hand in hand. Turning left, the left side of the hallway full of windows, covered by curtains. We went to the end of the hallway, and enter a huge bedroom. The windows curtained, again.

"Close your eyes." He said.

I close my eyes, and wait. A gentle sea breeze surrounded me. I feel his warm hands on my arms, leading me forward.

"Open your eyes."

The moon was right above the Ocean, reflecting it.

"This is beautiful." I whisper.

He smiled. "I like it a lot too."

He sat down. "Sit down."

"Is it safe?"

"The greatest arcutects works on this house, Annie. It might be in ruins but it's pretty safe. It'll always stand."

I nodded, and sat down. "I could stay here forever." The sea breeze moved around as if in agreement.

"I wish we could... You know you're the first person I've ever taken here."

I looked at him. Sora has been his friend for a long time. He could be with her safely, why take me here?

"You're lying."

"When will you relieze that I don't lie?"

"When you stop lying."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Goodness you're hard-headed."

"It's a gift."

There was a long pause, then I asked. "Why? Why bring me here then?"

"Because you're speical."

Oh, the blush was flooding my cheeks again.

"I don't know what it is about you, that makes me not care."

The butterflies in my stomach need to stop. "You're suppose to stay away from me..."

"The problem is I don't want to stay away. I just can't."

"Your mother, Sora they can't die because of your hard head."

"I'm stobbern, I'm selffish, and I'm vein. Let's just be friends, though."

"What?" I asked.

"That's what you wanted, for us to be friends. No ones bothering us now. There's no one here. We can just escape here. At least for a bit, a couple hours a day."

"What if they find out?"

"We'll be careful. They haven't caught us, yet. We've been together three times alone, and my mother is fine. I don't think they'll know."

"Finnick?" I feel a smile. "Why? Why now?"

"Our lives are too short to be scared all the time. I can't waste the time I have with you."

I feel my face become red and now I'm sure he can see it.

"Friends. They can't do anything if we're just friends, right?" I say.

He nodded. "We're outside the boundary's but it's safe."

"_Just_ friends?" I asked.

"That's all I'm asking..."

I smiled, and closing the space between us, wrapping my arms around him. The smell of sea salt on his clothes. He hugged me back, gently. I let him go first. Our faces are so close. One kiss won't hurt. Just one swoop, and touch our lips together, like half a year ago. And with one look, into though beautiful sea green eyes, I sit back.

"You know, I never really had enough time for friends. Not really. I only had Tal and Haven and that was something different. This sound stupid but I don't really know how to be a friend."

He smiled. "Talk."

"About what?"

"About you."

I frown. "Can we go to the beach?"

He nodded, and we left the balcony.

Laying back into the soft sand side by side we started talking. Just talking. I'm not really sure if he listened, but at the same time it felt really good to talk. To let everything out finally was a blessing. I just felt better little by little with every single word I felt lighter. He never interfered, he always listened, giving little grunts to make sure I knew he was listening.

"I'm so sorry." I tell him. "You haven't said anything."

He smiled. "About time."

I laughed. "You should have just stopped me."

"I like to hear you talk." He said, so simply.

"Now, it's your turn."

"Okay, so I was born in the Southern Sector of District Four, the greatest place in Panem. I had a bigger sister but she died of influenza when I was three, she was five... My mother and father were deeply in love since the first moment they saw eachother and, even though he's gone, she still loves him with her whole heart. I killed my father, but you knew that..."

"Finnick." I say, my heart sinking. "That wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it is, and if my mom dies it'll be my fault too."

"Finnick, it was not your fault. None of this was our fault. Your father died because we have a retched government that won't let you go. I didn't know him, but I know, no parent would want anybody doing what they're doing to you. No parent with the knowledge of what they do to would let it happen. And if you could have a way to not do it, then they would make you take it. They would make you take it even if it costs their lives, because they love you so much."

"I could have stopped it from happening, Annie, and I chose not to."

"You didn't choose for them to kill him, Finnick. They would have done it at some point. They always do."

He was silent for a second. "I never interrupted you."

"I'm sorry, I just think you should know what I think."

He smiled, and touched my hand. "I always want to know what you think... Okay, so those retched Capitol asswipes killed my father."

I nodded.

He sighed, and intertwined his fingers through mine.

"Are you going to say anything else?"

"I think I want to stay a mystery."

"I'm not going to let it stay that way."

"Oh, yeah, and what will you do?"

I think for a second. Something risky gets into my head, and I want to do it. At the same time, how would he take it? Is it too risky?

_It's just for fun... _I tell myself. _But what if he doesn't want me that way? And I'm just throwing myself at him? But I'm not not really. Damn it, Annie, get some guts and actually do something! He's waiting and he probably thinks I fell into a flashback. Oh, this is so embarrassing._

I scoote closer to him and curl next to him. My head on his shoulder, and I put my arm on top of his chest. I look up at him, and he looks down at me. "Please Finnick." I ask, smiling.

He looks shocked but it gone soon and he smiles.

"Okay. So, I love running. There's something about the pain in your joints that makes you feel free. And the rush of air in your face and you know you make that wind. I love it. Some people don't but it's the best thing to do when you're mad and you can't take it out. You don't think when you run, you just feel."

I smiled at his description of running, he made it feel so liberating.

"Whenever I go to the Capitol I bring my fathers bandana. It reminds me that there's more than the Capitol, more than fake dates, and secrets. It smells like home. "

"Finnick?"

"Yes?"

"How long have they been selling you?" I know it's a personal question, but I have to know. "Was it after your first year?"

"No, I was sixteen when he told me what I had to do. The first time was when I was seventeen..."

"Do you think they'll want me?"

"There is man that's had all the girls since the Sixtieth Hunger Games, that's what they tell me at least. They say he's the worst..." I can hear the shaking in his voice, and suddenly I feel tears in my eyes. I'm shaking myself. "I-I'm guessing he would want to finish the decade."

"Talk about something else I'm sorry for asking just please talk about-" my throat get's caught. "S-something else please."

"One electrocuted myself in the new house. I was unplugging something when we first moved in and I put my finger in a socket. For a second I though I imagined it, but I could feel the tingle go up my arm and I could feel it in my other hand too. It didn't really hurt but I was in so much shock." He started to laugh. "Literaly."

I started to laugh, too. So much I started to snort.

Then, he laughed harder and I did too. My ribs started to hurt and I couldn't breath. After what felt like forever, we stopped.

"Annie?" He asked, still laughing a bit.

"Yep?"

"Is the sky turning lighter?"

I look up. You couldn't see the sun, but the sky was a dark blue, no longer black.

"We have to go." I say, getting up.

He nodded, getting up.

We both went into forest, hand in hand.

All night. I was with him all night.

"We're going to have to run, if you want to made it home before they notice."

I nod, and start to jog through the brush with him. My leg gets caught on a vine and I fall down the small hill. There's a small snake when I'm done with my fall, and I'm frozen because it's ready to bite. I don't know anything about snakes, so this could be a venomous and we don't have all the antidotes. Usually, those who get bitten, are dead.

Finnick kicks it away, and gives me a hand up.

"Are you good?" He asks.

"My ankle hurts, my arm's cut, and I'm dirty; but I'll live."

"Your ankle hurts? How bad?"

"I can walk but running's out."

When we come close to the fence he stops.

"I don't think we should go out by the park. Do you know anywhere else we can get back in without getting caught?"

"Haven's. There's an opening close to her home and if anyone sees me it'll be normal. And Roland lives close to her if you leave before me, it won't seem weird."

"I don't know Roland though."

"They don't know that. I'll tell him, to tell others that you had to give him something. Okay?"

He nodded. "Okay, lead the way."

Too soon we were outside the fence, where the opening was. I listening for the electrical pulse but I could just hear the jungle waking up.

"When will we go back?" I asked.

"When do you want to go back?"

"Right now." I admit. "I have nothing at home. Rhyal's working and the girls don't even talk to me."

"How about this? I send Sora over and we can meet again the day after tomorrow."

I nodded, we needed sporadic timing, it would help us.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

A blush blooms in my face, and he smiled wider. "I love that." He whispered.

I couldn't say anything but smile wider too.

"Well, bye." He said.

"Bye." I say.

He slipped through the fence, and waves as he walkes away. His copper hair the last thing I see as he fades into the now dark purple and blue sky.


	36. Chapter 33

I knock on my door, and wait.

Someone must have locked the house at night, lucky me. I guess I wasn't meant to sneak in. It was okay if my younger brother catches me.

The door opens to a half asleep Rhyal. He frowns when he looks at me. "Annie?"

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

"Well, yeah, it's your house." He said, moving out of the way.

I walked in limping a little, my ankle getting worst with every step.

"Are you okay? What happened? Where did you go? Did- did you try to-"

"No, no I didn't. I just needed some fresh air and I fell." I sat on the couch. Petal, Marina, and Sapphire looking at me confused.

"Are you okay?" asked Sapphire.

I nodded. "I just need to clean my cuts."

"I'll get it." said Petal.

"Do you need ice?" asked Marina.

I'm shocked, so shocked I just nod. Did she really ask me? Did she talk to me? She did.

I try to hide how happy I am, but really I didn't think this would happen.

* * *

Rhyal came in skipping, literally.

"Did someone hang around the canning department?"

He laughs at my humour but it doesn't dampen his cheerful spirit. "No! I finally took the chance, Annie! I finally asked her if she would like to go out!"

"Finally! So, will you tell me who the lucky girl is now?"

"Uhh." He hesitates.

I glare at him.

"It's just-"

I narrow my eyes more.

"Annie-"

"Rhyal."

"It's...ugh."

"Rhyal! Lucas! Cresta!"

"Haven."

I'm still, in shock. "What?" I finally whisper.

"It's Haven."

"Haven?"

He nodded.

"Haven." I whisper. "When?"

"The Games."

"Oh my gosh... What! Haven?"

"Don't you approve?"

"Well, yeah but Haven? My brother and my friend. It's just so weird."

"She's just so sweet, and gentle and different!"

"Why didn't you tell me? You can trust me Rhyal..."

"I know, I was just scared."

"Of what?"

"You know, Annie. I mean fresh air? Really?"

I feel face turn red. "Yeah, let's go get some now." I said, getting up.

"Are you sure? Your ankle-"

"Hurt's but I'm good. Come on the beach sounds good, right now."

"Girls we're going out for a bit, eat all your food and take a shower." I yell out at them.

On the beach we sit down where the water can still hit my feet but not get us wet. The sun setting beautiful colors engulfing the clouds.

"So, you know?" I ask.

"Well... I assumed. You're always so distant, and you don't get up early for anything... So? Who is it?"

I sighed. "You haven't figured it out?" I find a little flat rock, and toss it into the water. It just sinks when it hits the water.

"No..."

I don't know what to tell him. I don't think he would really approve of Finnick. Of course, we're just friends but that might not be for long. I know all the girls he dates in the Capitol aren't really dates, but Rhyal doesn't know. I don't think it's my right to tell him what's really happening with Finnick. He's sixteen and even if he's just a year younger than me he's still my little brother and I want to protect him. He'll want to protect me too from the 'bad boy' Finnick but he doesn't really know that he's really good. It's just a face he puts for the camera's.

At the same time Rhyal's my brother and if I ask him to trust me then I have to trust him.

"It's Finnick Odair..."

He's quiet in shock. "Finnick?"

I nodded. "We're just friends though."

"But you like him."

I nodded.

"Annie." He shakes his head. "Your just leading yourself into heartbreak. I know guys like him and they'll just use you, then push you aside for the next girl."

"No, he's not like that."

"All of them are like that and he's the worst. He usually goes for the rich but I guess you fit that now too."

"No, Rhyal. It's complicated, we're just friends and that's it..." Saying it out loud now kills me. "Nothing more than friends."

"Annie, I think you should stay away from him. You can do so much better. I know girls think he's handsome but think about what's the best. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Rhyal, you just don't understand." The sea breeze ruffles my head. I look at his hazy green eyes, and see how serious he is, he's not a little boy anymore. He doesn't play tricks and skip school. He was there for Grandmother when she passed and that one loss was the last thing that made him this way. It was good he couldn't get in trouble for being stupid, but I miss the stupid him.

"Annie, you think you know him but you've seen him. He's always with girls."

"Rhyal just listen." I whisper. "Just hear what I say and really listen. I'll tell you everything but you need to keep it a secret, this is a matter of life or death for Finnick's mom, Sora and for me... Okay?"

He narrows his eyes but nods.

I know it's not right to talk about what they do to him, but I can't have the only person that knows about us disapprove of it without all the facts.

So, I tell him everything; without the kiss. With every sentence it like his eyes grow more tired, and every sentence I think I shouldn't be telling him...

"You see it's not his fault." I finish, the moon is now out and the temperature is cooler.

"Oh, Annie." He sighs, shaking his head. "You really think you won't get caught?"

I look down at my feet. "We haven't, yet."

"Annie, please, just let him go."

"I can't Rhyal." Tears in my eyes, now. I refuse to let them drop but my lips trembling. "You wouldn't let go of Haven if you knew you wouldn't get caught."

"But you don't know, Annie. That's it you _don't_ know!"

"He doesn't have a reason to do it if we're not doing anything! We're just friends!"

"He doesn't need a reason, Annie. He's the President, he doesn't care what you are!"

The tear falls. I drop my voice to a whisper. "You couldn't do it Rhyal. You couldn't stop."

"If it was between her and my family, I wouldn't have a choice."

He makes me feel so guilty because it's so true. How could I do this knowing it could hurt my kin? I might think they can't get hurt, that they wouldn't do that but they can and they have. Rhyal's right, Snow doesn't need a reason. He never needs a reason.

_I fall into the old brown couch with the window letting in the cool winter sea breeze. We're so close to the water you can hear it hit the rocks over and over again. The seagulls squawk and fly out there, while I sit and rest here for a few moments._

_"Annie!" Yelled Rhyal, running up to me. "Annie, look what I've found."_

_He holds in his hand a crisp small white envolpe it must be new, a month old at the most._

_"Read it!"_

_"No, not right now. We have work to do. __Here I'll put it in my pocket since yours are so full."_

_He smiles, eating one of the little chocolates father has. My mistake, had. He had them, but now he's gone; so I told Rhyal he could have them... I don't know where Papa got the chocolate but he always had some; mostly, they were for my mother. She loved them very much, and he always got them especially for her. Even if it was illegally; which of course it was._

_We were taking all the important things out before the new people would move in. This wasn't our home anymore, this was Panem's. Everything my mom and dad worked for, gave us nothing because they took it all away._

_I stay away from that thought, though, because when I think I start to talk... Yes, I was seven but they never had a problem punishing kids before._

_Grandma came in though the door, with some iced water that was almost completely melted._

_"Sorry, I couldn't come fast enough." She said, giving them to us._

_"That's alright, Grandma." said Rhyal, he drank from the cup and then gave it to me._

_I smiled. "Thank you, Grandma."_

_"You're welcome, darling." She sighs. "So? What do we got?"_

_"Well, we pack most of our clothes, and we got some pictures. Oh, and Rhyal found this. It's not even open." I hand the crisp white envelope._

_She smiles, taking it then when she see's the name in the front her eyes darken. She puts the letter in her pocket, and sighed again._

_"What's wrong?" Rhyal asked._

_"Nothing, Rhy. Do you think you're all done?"_

_Rhyal and I look at each other. "Think so." said Rhyal._

_"Alright then, just make one last look around then we'll go."_

_We nodded and looked around again. There was nothing left, though... They both took a lot of their clothing when they left, and the rest grandma sold so she could support us better. We couldn't bring the couch or the tables, that was the Capitol's. _

_Before the sunset we took out one medium small box each. I couldn't believe that our life could come in one box; it feels like so much more than that._

_When we were home I told Rhyal he could have the bed, and I would get the couch. We would switch off every week, since the bed was too small for both of us._

I feel like I have to do something... Like I was in the middle of something.

_When night fell soon after we got home, one of our neighbors came running into the house. "Nana, it's Ophelia. I think she's ready to have the baby." Worry was set into his young face, his lips in a grimace of fear. _

_"I'll be there soon. Just let me grab a couple of things I'll need." _

_He nodded, and ran back._

_"You guys be good and eat some bread. I'll be right next door." Grandma left to the wom__an's house to help her give birth to a baby. It was something she knew very well. With her three sisters, she had to help them all give birth to their children, but that was a very dangerous time for infants, a lot of them wouldn't live past a year. Most of the sisters ended up with only one child, like Grandmother herself. Something happens to all of them; the Hunger Games, virus, or a hurricane lead our family to only be Rhyal, Grandma, and I... We were the only ones left._

_Grandma dropped the envelope in the kitchen, and I picked it up. Why did Grandma suddenly look...scared when she saw it?_

_I looked at the front..._

-Polly

_That was all it said. I didn't know that name, but it didn't sound that scary._

_I opened the envelope and take out the old yellowing paper. _

_I frown._

-Becareful when you leave, because they are coming for you.

_I put the paper back into the envelope and set it on the floor where I found it._

_I know who is coming, actually they came and they left taking my mother and father behind... They came for no reason._

"Annie!" Rhyal hugged me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You were out. One second we were talking, and the next second, you just fell. You're lucky you were sitting down."

I was out? I frown. Was that a memory? They seemed to have faded! I hadn't had one in so long, that was so sudden.

I wasn't sure if that was my imagination or if it was true memory. It was so old, fuzzy, skipping small parts here and there, like a dream... It was a memory though, I can feel it.

"I'm sorry." I said, not telling him about the memorys... I can't tell anyone about them, they'll think I'm sick.

"No, it's okay. You're probably tired, just sleep and rest."

I nod, slowly.

He smiles at me. "If you need anything just call."

I nod, again.

He walks out of the room, and I feel the tears in my eyes.

_What's wrong with me!?_ I scream on the inside. _Why can't I control myself? Why is this happening to me?_

I can hear the door opening and I wipe my tears quickly. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Just me." said Sapphire, she smiles.

"Hi." I said, sitting up.

"Hi." She gets on top of the bed. "Annie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sick?"

"I don't know."

She looks out the window, then back at me with her bright blue eyes. "Please don't get sick. Please."

"I won't. I'll fight it off Sapphire."

She smiled, her two cute little dimples appearing. "Good, we need you."

I smiled. "I'll be here for you always, no matter what."

"Okay. Goodnight, Annie." She said, slipping off.

"Goodnight." I tell her.

I can do this. I can control this, I hope.


	37. Chapter 34

The night is blue, with stars scattered around the sky and the full moon high above us shadowing everything in the park.

"Happy Birthday." said Finnick, when I reached him.

"How did you know?" I ask him.

"The news..."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yep, it's everywhere today."

"This would have been my last year..." I say, looking down at my shoes.

"It would have. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Finnick, we have to talk." Rhyal didn't tell me I had to do it, I wouldn't do it if he told me to, but it's the right thing. "I think this is too dangerous. I don't want anything happening to them because I'm selfish. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry-"

"Annie." He grabbed my hand. "It's okay, I understand. You probably don't trust me with how I've treated you, and it's not fair for me to ask you to risk this. It's okay."

I smiled. "I trust you, Finnick. I just want them to be safe."

"But since you're already here, and it's your birthday, let's make the most of the time we have."

"Okay." Squeezing his hand, sending a fire through me.

"Come on. This is my present to you. Can you run?"

"No, not really. It's still really sore."

"That's fine." He said, pulling me. "You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"No." I said, I've never been high enough to be scared. For a second I think maybe I should be, but only for a second.

"Good."

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed." warned Finnick, leading me forward.

"I am! Where are we?" I asked, wanting to peek. The wind ruffling my hair.

"You'll see. Okay, now turn a little... perfect. Now, open your eyes."

I could see all of District Four. West Sector with their boats and the light house, shining it's light. The villages were dark and quiet, the moon lined each little home. The Central Circle had lights flickering here and there, night dwellers walking aimlessly through the streets.

"It's beautiful." I whisper, looking back at him.

"Yeah."

"It looks so small."

"I know. Sometimes, if I'm not in the mood to go to the house, and see all I've lost, I walk here and see all that we have."

"It's amazing, Finnick. Thank you."

"You're welcome. This is the closest we can get to freedom."

I nod. I sit on the ledge and he does too. We don't say anything, we just look out into the horizon and just soak in this perfect moment.

"Can you believe we were gone all night?" He asked.

"No. It didn't feel like we were out there for an hour much less a whole night."

"What did you tell them?"

"I went out for some air."

"Did he believe you?"

I wait a second. "No... Finnick, I told him. He dissevered to know, so I told him."

He nodded. "That's fine, Annie."

"Have you told your mom?"

"No."

"Oh..."

"My mom's protective, I haven't even told her what they make me do."

"Really?"

"I don't want her to get in trouble. She would do something bad if she knew, and I can't let that happen."

"Don't you think she should know?"

"It's for her best."

I don't say anything, because that's his choice. I didn't tell Rhyal that I _could_ end up being like Finnick, I didn't want him to worry; so I understand his reasons.

"Well, I lied to you."

I look up at him, confused.

"This isn't your birthday present." He said, picking into his pocket.

"You don't have to give me anything, Finnick. I never gave you anything."

"You do, you just don't notice."

"Finnick-"

"Just look at it, if you don't want it then you don't have to keep it." He took it out a small golden cross with a figure on it. "It's been in my family forever, I want you to have it."

"Finnick, friends don't give each other things like this."

"I don't think I want to be friends..."

Then, what does he want to be then?

"It's too dangerous." I said, shaking.

"I understand."

He made me feel so bad. He was risking everything and I couldn't. I wouldn't. But I want him so bad. My heart is beating against my chest, telling me to just kiss him, that it'll all work out. While my brain is saying that I'm being stupid. I'm being really stupid, and I should have never come.

I look down at the cross and it hits me. This is his families, all he has shown me has been passed down his family for generation, and I can't give him another one.

"Finnick, you don't want me. Not really. I- I can't even have children. All this stuff is your families, and it's all too much, it's too fast." I close his fingers around the necklace. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care about a family. I want one but it's okay because I want you more. I really do, I think I might even be falling, maybe. I'm not really sure because I've never felt this way. I've never wanted to risk so much for one person and I can't stop. I can't stay away from you, Annie. I don't want to. I get it if you don't feel that way for me; but if you do, just a little, tell me."

"I do." I whispered.

That was all I could tell him. What else was there? Tell him that he doesn't see how good he really is? How selfless he is for others and how selfish I really am? Would he like me if he knew how much I really want to stay here forever and forget about everyone in those gates? Why would he fall for a mad girl when he had someone perfect already in front of him? Finnick, who the Capitol loves with all their heart because he has the most handsome face in all of Panem, falling for me? Annie, who won the Games but everyone will forget in two years or less. All when he has Sora there already. I know she loves him, I can see it when they're both together. With the way she smiles when he's near, if he doesn't see it he's stupid. I'm so plain and dull in comparison to the amazing graceful beautiful, Sora, so why me? When he has her? Should have I told him that? Show him how jealous I really am? Or just say that my heart beats _way_ to fast when he's close to me.

He smiled, leaning in close. "I knew it." He kissed my cheek dangerously close to my lips, if I had just moved a little... I could get what I wanted for the past seven months. At the same time it would make this real, it would link us together and there was no way to break it. Before we could seal it we had to make sure we didn't want to break it.


	38. Chapter 35

You know that saying curiosity killed the cat? Well, I think it's going to kill me too, along with my mother. Why? Because the thing I'm most curious about is off limits to me, but I won't stop. There is just this pull, that will not; no matter what I do, go away. I guess it didn't help that I lived right across from her, or that I was her mentor, or that I just want to stay and talk with her forever. I guess she must feel that way too, because we were meeting tonight for the first time in two months.

I convised her that she needed a ballroom dancing lesson, but she knew I was trying to find an exuse. I'm happy I finally found it, I didn't know what I was going to do if I didn't talk to her soon.

I smiled at the thought, again we would be alone together. Again, I wouldn't do anything but touch her hand or kiss her cheek. It was for the best, I could rush her and she wasn't rushing me. Something I've learned for twenty years of life is that all good things come to those who wait for them to come. She has to come to me this time, it's how this stuff goes.

The bad thing is that I don't think she knows that, that is how it goes because she's never had a relationship with a guy. What am I suppose to do if she doesn't know what to do? I've never been with someone so clueless in my life and I think that might be why I'm falling for her. She's so genuin, honest, innocent and bright how can you stay away? The best thing of all, though, is that she doesn't see how great she is. She doesn't see her beauty.

I sigh with a stupid smile on my face.

"Finnick?" asked Sora.

"Hmm?" I turn to her. The sun hitting my side and the sand digging into my skin.

"Are you okay?" She had a small little smile.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh, you just look like a fool."

I smiled. "I am one... And I'm okay with that."

"She's that speical?"

I nodded.

She smiled. "Good. You need to get happy."

"I'm feeling happy."

"Are you going to tell me who she is?"

"Too dangorus." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes. "Bull. I can handle myself."

"I know you can, but it's her that I'm worried about."

"From me?"

"From them."

Sora dug a v in between her eyebrows. "They already know?"

"They always already know."

"Finnick, you have to becareful, okay? With your attitude." She shook her head.

"I am."

I look at her, she has her arms around her knees and her chin on top of them. She was the only teenager with an actual bathing suite but she's never worn it because she falt bad for the others. So, why is she wearing it now? Dark blue bikini with white dots, it was nice but have her exposed so much made me feel like covering her up. I knew she hated that, so I wouldn't do it. It's still made me uncoftorable.

I wonder how Annie-

_Wah, stop Finnick. Don't be like every other guy. _

"What are you think about?" asked Sora.

I shrugged. "When are things going to change?"

"With what?"

"With Panem."

She gasped.

"What?"

"Finnick, you need to be careful with what you say. If the wrong person would hear it..." She shook her head. "You know what would happen."

"I'm sorry."

She sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

I laughed, laying back. "Oh, Sora. Sora, Sora, Sora."

She gave me a sad smile. "Do you want to swim?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go."

We ran into the ocean, letting it take us. Washing us from the sand. I grabbed her and swung her. "Let me go!" She yells laughing. I love getting on her nerves that way.

"Let you go? Okay." And she fell right into the water.

She got right back up. "You-"

But I was under the water after that so I couldn't hear anything except my own pulse. She wasn't chasing after me, though. After a second of noticing that I break the surface.

"Come on, Annie."

"No- no, I have to go home." She said, with a grim smile. Then, with a small smile scurried off.

"She's so..." She started, cocking her head to the side.

"Timid?"

"different. Not a bad different, just different."

I nodded, trying to hide my smile.

I knew exactly what she meant, that's the reason I liked her in the first place. She was stubborn and talked back, just because I'm handsome didn't make her take my bull-crap. She listened to me because I'm human, not because I'm Finnick Odair. There was one person who made me feel like a normal person, and Sora was like my sister. And never had anyone ever called me ugly, straight to my face! Ever since then I could not stop thinking about her, and I would do anything to save her. Something about being with Annie... It just felt right.

* * *

"Did you have fun with Sora today, Finn?" asked my mom, then sipping a spoon full of soup.

I smiled. "Yeah. You can never have a dull moment at the beach."

She had a small smile on her face nodding slowly. I knew she was probably thinking about a happy time, a long time ago, when my parents first met on the very same beach Annie and I met at... I never really thought of that until this moment, but it seems appropriate.

"She finally wore that bathing suite she's been hiding."

"Yeah."

"It's pretty. I wish I had that type of body so I could get one. Oh, but I was always a flat stick."

I smiled, shaking my head. What was she doing?

"She sure is pretty, isn't she Finnick?" She didn't say anything more so I knew she wasn't going to say anymore until I answered.

"Yes, mom."

"Plus, she's a sweet heart. Always, smiling and dancing."

"Mom."

"What?" She asked, like she's done nothing wrong. She always does that, she always finds one girl that I look at for, at the most, a second and starts bragging about her... I never knew why she never talked about Sora, but now was her time.

"Sora is just my friend. That's all."

She shook her head. "Maybe it could grow?"

"Mom. I don't like her that way. It hasn't 'grown' since the day I met her. That won't change now."

"I just want you to be happy... Those women in the Capitol won't give you the humble home a women, here, can give you."

"Mom, I don't care about that. I just prefer them. It's not like I'll be able to move over there and marry someone."

"You need to take it seriously, Finnick. There can be concequences to this!"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about this."

"I don't want you to make a mistake."

"Mom, please just stop."

"Don't tell me to stop." She yelled, standing up. "Will you just listen to me?! I am your mother! I don't want you date those girls, okay?"

"Mom, don't yell at me, you don't know everything!"

"I know that what your doing is wrong!"

This is always the moment I hate. When I want to tell her everything they do to me. Some of them because they want it, some just want a good story, and others are just sick. I want to tell her how wrong she is about me. I want to tell her that it's not my choice.

I love my mother, so much that I have to keep the truth away from her. I understand why she does this, I understand why she yells at me, and I understand why she doesn't listen. Still, it angers me to the point of being stupid, and before I can let that happen I get up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Night surfing." I said, going to the door.

"You're not done though."

"I'm good."

"Finnick, you can't just run away from everything." I stop my hand on the knob to the door.

"I'm not..." I whisper.

"I just want the best for you." I can hear her voice crack.

Why does she do this to me? She always makes me feel guilty about stuff I can't control, she always makes me feel guilty for protecting her...

I swollow. "I know, mom." And I leave without my board.

I walk to the park and know that I'm going to have to wait for Annie. This earlier then we agreed but that's fine. I need some time to myself...But I don't get it because she's there already.

I forget about the argument with my mother and wrap my arms around Annie.

"Finnick." She sighes.

I let her go of her, my face in a stupid smile.

I look at her from head to toe, my eyes stopping at the base of her neck when I see the small golden cross necklace.

"You wore it."

Her face turns a shade darker in the moonlight. "Always. Usually I keep it under my shirt."

I nodded, she didn't want the attention it would bring her. Something like that could feed a family of six for a year, it was really not safe for her to have it all the time. Still, it made me feel so great when I saw that she had it...

I take her small delicate hand. "Let's go."

Soon, we arrived to the little lone beach.

"So, your going to teach me how to dance?"

I nodded, smiling. "You didn't dance at the Victor Tour and there might me a time that you'll have to do it so I should show you now that we're not being bothered."

"Mm-hm."

"It's true. Now, put your left hand on my shoulder." She did, I grab her right hand, and put my left hand on her waist.

She shivers.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." A blush flooding her face.

I smile. "Now, just follow my lead."

She nodded.

She was stiff and didn't want to move with me at first. "Relax. Just flow."

"I can't there's no music."

"Nature is our music... The crickets, the birds, just listen to them."

She nodded, and closed her eyes, she was trying too hard to get into it.

"Like a comet you hit me  
Light as bright as the sun" I sing to her.

"Your a song which none have ever known  
Reminding me that now I'm not on my own"

"I lost way for a while  
But now I've found home"

She looked into my eyes, full of wounder and I knew I was looking at her the same way. We were so close. The moonlight making her face glow, and her eyes sparkle like a fireworks. I could feel her heart on my chest, beating so hard and I knew mine was the same way. This is it. This is what I've been waiting for. It's time. I lean in for the kiss. Our second kiss. On a beautiful beach at night, with the moon like this, it was like those movies the Capitol Citizen's love. Dancing to absolutly nothing because even nature was quiet for our moment.

Then, Annie's eyes glaze over and soon goes limp in my arms.


	39. Chapter 36

_"With star's shining down_  
_Just pick up that frown_

_"Your the lucky one, remember_  
_Because I'll be your's forever" He sang, dragging out the note for a couple beats._

_My mom laughed, as my father spun her._

_"And I'm- the luckest-one_  
_Because you- are only-mine_  
_Because you- are all- mine_  
_Because you- just you- are mine." Then, he kissed my mother on the lips and I smiled._

_I'm lucky, because my mom and dad still love eachother. I've seen other parents that barly talk to eachother but mine dance and sing. We were happy when they're here-_

"Annie!" Someone screams at me.

I open my eyes, Finnick hovering over me.

Oh no, the momory! I had a memory infront of Finnick!

"Oh, I- I'm sorry! I-"

"It's fine. It's fine, Annie. Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"What happend?"

_I can't tell him. He'll think I'm crazy._

"I-I don't know."

"I think you should see Mrs. Mills."

"No!"

He frowned. "Why not?"

"I'm fine, Finnick."

"No, your not that doesn't happen to people who are fine."

"Finnick, please, just don't."

"Don't what?"

"Tell anyone what happened."

He raises an eyebrow. "Annie."

"Please. If your really my friend, you won't."

"Only if you tell me what's wrong. Because you do know don't you? You just don't trust me."

"No, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just... I don't want you to know."

"I'm your friend, Annie. I want to help you. If something's wrong, we can get doctors from the Capitol to help you. If you faint while someones not with you, you can get hurt."

"It's not physical. It's mental, Finnick... I don't want to talk about it, please let's just leave it alone. I want to go home."

"Annie-"

"Let's go." I interrupt. "Please."

He sighed. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"No, I'm not, just respect my desicon. I'll be fine."

"Fine, but only for now. If it happens to you again, and I see it, I'm telling Rhyal."

I sighed, and nod. I'll agree to that, because I know he'll tell Rhyal if it happens again. And I don't want Rhyal to worry for me. Not when he's so happy to finally have Haven.

I've never seen the boy so happy in my life, with a real smile on his face. He alway's trys to find ways to hangout with her. Always helping her with the little things. At first she seemed tentive, trying to keep it from becoming too serious too fast then after about two weeks I could tell she was falling hard for him. She needed him, just as much as he needed her. She was trying to protect herself from another heartbreak but you can never stop something, or tame something, that's suppose to happen. I've never seen any two people made for eachother as much as those two people are. Haven finally has found someone to adore her as much as she disserves and even though, Tal will always be with us, it's time for us to move forward. I'm not going to hold them back.

"And one more thing." Finnick said, with a smirk.

"What?"

"You meet me here every other night between now, and the week before the Hunger Games."

"Why one week?"

"Because that's when they have the most security."

I was weak, I had wanted to see him so badly between these past two months and now he found a way to make sure this was a regular thing. Of course this was putting my family in danger... At the same time I had lost a lot and when I'm older I don't want to ask what if. There was something about him that brought me back, like he said I can't stay away from him either... It was confusing, it was selfish, and it was unstoppable. Fate can't be tamed, or stopped. I knew that for sure when I said. "Yes."

Every other night for three month's I met him in secret. Every night I learned something new about him. Like how he didn't like trains, and his favorite color was the color of the Lone beach because it was the cleanest brightest green. He was strong enough to pick me up and spin my around. He told me stories about how his father was a free spirt and how he wanted to be just like him. He wanted to be as brave and tough as him, but couldn't because he loved too many people. He told me about how he protected his mother by not telling her anything. I told him how my parents died at sea, and how when I was younger I thought, the Capitol killed them. I told him how I now hated sleeping in the dark, and the dawn gives me goosebumps no matter how much I try to remind myself that I'm not there anymore, and I won't go back. He tells me he hates spiders, and how he got stung once in District Twelve by a tracker jacker and he thought he was dying. I told him about the note at some point, and he told me to burn it. I already had though.

Everynight it was something different, and everynight I got closer to saying it. The three magical words that would change everything, but I was a coward. If I began to say it I would choke up and stop. I took it as a sign that it wasn't the time but I knew it was just me. My fears of what might happen next. I knew he had some feeling for me, but was it me or was it something else. I just didn't know what to do so I did nothing.

He would touch my hand slightly, and I would too. But we wouldn't do anything more. That perfect moment was gone, and our daring spirits were quiet, afraid.

Soon, it was a week before the Hunger Games, and our meetings stopped in exchage for preporation for the Seveny-First Annual Hunger Games. Nightmare's start to swollow me all over again, turning me into a sleepless zombie and the only thing that calms me is that Finnick will be with me. Not that we're going to be able to talk or anything.

I don't talk to anyone with the fear that I might have to mentor them. Would Snow hate me enough to take Rhyal, or Petal, or Marina (who just turned twelve and has one slip of paper with her name on it) I wonder... Who will I have to lead to their death? Will it be someone I know, or a stranger? And will they win?

Two days before the Reaping silver parachutes flood our streets I see kids run around getting the gifts from the Capitol, most likely this is for the last time. At least I gave them this, who ever they are at least I gave them a good year...

Before I always thought that being a mentor would be the worst job in the world, and now I'm one of them.

**Hi, so thank you for reading! Don't forget to reveiw. I hoped you liked it. So excited for Catching Fire, that teaser trailer made me scream and shout and let it all out! Only 212 days 5 hours 50 minutes and 44 seconds left! ^-^**


	40. Chapter 37

**AN: 40th Chapter! Wooh! Even though it's not the titled 40th chapter it is! Thank for putting up with me for this long, it means so much to have come this far!**

Looking at everyone's face scared, terrified, some are eger, others are numb. I see people I've known since the day I was born, others I've never seen in my life. A hundred thousand kid, sit infront of me waiting to see if they are fated to die.

I can see Haven in a red dress, something Rhyal probably got her somehow since it was an expensive gift. This year Haven is free of the worry of the Hunger Games because she turned nineteen yeasterday, luckly for her. She had to wait and worry for Rhyal though, because he has two reapings left. What if it was him? I would die, just die if he were a Tribute. I can't lose him. Rhyal is my only blood, he's my best friend, he's my baby brother, he can't be entoxicated by the Capitol, I won't let that happen.

Soon, the mayor hushes the crowd and begins to speak, as always. Like we never heard of our history before when it's been drilled into our head since the day we opened our eyes.

I don't listen to him. I look for my brother, our eyes meet. I smile at him encouraging him, he smiles back, fear set into his mouth. He only had four enteries, with no tesserae.

I seach the crowd for Petal. She has seven entries, something that would have never happened if they had come with me first. After Tal died she had to get three tesserae for all of them. She's only fourteen, and at this point she has more of a chance of getting reaped then Rhyal. I see her, she's looking at the ground holding onto her yellow dress.

I don't have to look at Marina I see her quickly. She's the brightest blue in the crowd of twelve year olds. She's the least likely to get picked with one entry and I could tell she was sick with fear. Not even eating dinner last night or breakfast in the morning, of course I couldn't make her eat I knew it would pass.

I see Sora in all her grace, in a clean white dress. So white no normal person could keep it that color. She smiled and waved at me. She's not scared, she knows the odd are in her favor.

Fushia gets up her stiff purple tutu moves up and down with her movement. Odd purple and green makes up her stripped shirt, and she wears an abnormal blue lipstick. Somehow, it goes together, and fits her.

"Hello, good morning District Four! It's amazing to be back with all of you to pick out your Tribute for the Seventy-first Annual Hunger Games! So, let's see who will be the lucky folks this year. As always ladys first..." She digs deep into the container of names. I can't breathe, now.

_It's worst then last year! How can I do this!?_

"Lana. Lana Keal." A beauiful girl with massive curly brown hair stands up.

I don't know her at all. I don't think I've seen her in my life, because she's the type of girl that would be hard to miss, with dark bright blue eyes.

She is emotionless, but, as she steps onto the stage, I can see her hands shaking. She smiles, and gives the kiss getting an early start in getting sponsers. We clap but say nothing. I can tell she'll be a favorite all ready.

"Alright, now for the men." She did the same thing with the guys bowl digging deep into the bottom... "Roland Matilin."

Roland stands dark hair neat to the side, light brown eyes too calm. Like he knew he would be choosen... His gaze never wavered, and he never hesitated. I wounder what happened for him to be so calm... He gives me a wink before facing the crowd. I frown, this isn't like him at all. He waves to everyone, and smiles too.

Before, if anyone asked me if Roland could win the Hunger Games and I answered in all honesty, I would say no. He wouldn't get support, he was too forgettable. But this Roland, he was ready.

I sigh in relief, because it's not still why did I have to lead a friend to death?

The Tributes are whisked into the Justice Building, and we are whisked to the train.

I already said my goodbyes to them, but I feel like saying something more...

It's too late though, because Finnick and I are already on the train waiting for this years Tributes to board.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't let them bother me." said Finnick, putting his jerk face on.

I rolled my eyes. He said it would be safer to do this but it was annoying. I wouldn't have to fake an attitude on this trip, because he honestly bugged me. There was a lot more risk to this trip, because people would be paying more attention to this. "You can forget about that. You're going to help me, your still my mentor."

"I'll mentor when I sleep."

"Sleeping is for the night."

"Well, your day is my night." He said so simply he almost convinced me.

"Well, too bad because you're going to help me."

"I will when I sleep!" He said, turning and putting his hand up as if saying 'what are you going to do about it?'

"Why are you so lazy?!" I yell, walking behind him my arms crossed.

"Why are you sooo annoying?!"

"If you don't do anything, I won't!"

"Go ahead." He dares, turning around.

I want to just punch him in the face, or scream at him, or just kiss those lips. But I can't do any of those things so I just turn around and go to my room. Locking the door behind me.

No one's going to get me out unless it was a Tribute. That would show that Finnick and I have a really strained relationship. Or at least that would annoy him, since he bugs me so much sometimes.

After two hours I hear the first knock. "Annie?" yells Finnick. "Dinner's ready."

I don't say anything.

"Annie?"

I'm quiet.

"Annie?!" He knocks again. "Annie open the door."

I purse my lips.

"Annie! Stop being so stubborn."

I smile.

"Annie Cresta, open this door, right now!"

"What are you going to do about it?" I yell.

"Annie!"

I try to keep from giggling.

I can hear him huff and growl.

"Annie! Why do you have to be so immature?"

"Because I'm taking a nap." I say, even though it makes no sense.

"Open the door!"

"No, go away."

"Fine, but your not eating."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

I got off of my bed and got out of my room. Finnick was already halfway down the cart.

"I'm out. I'm out!" I yell.

I can see by his posture that he's smirking, and I just roll my eyes.

I enter the dinning cart and walk to my seat. Roland watches me carefully, and Lana eats quietly. Fuscia's not in here, thank goodness.

"Hi, Annie." said Roland, his brown hair was sticking up to the side where he was probably laying down.

"Hey, Roland." I smile at him. I can feel that it's a sad smile. How does Finnick do this?

I remember dancing with him in the gathering, he had the same expression now, of total happiness. Like everything has turned out just right. Maybe he was someone that would volenteer, and he just didn't have to. Doesn't he know that with me and Finnick the chances are definently not in our favor.

I look at both of them. What are we suppose to do?

"Which sector do you guys belong to?" asked Finnick, with an easy smile.

"I'm from the East End."

"North Sector."

Finnick nodded. "You guys work, right?"

"We all have to work, except for you guys." said Lana.

I just eat my sweet rolls.

"Do you want to be trained seperetly or together?"

"Seperate." said Lana.

Finnick nodded. "Good, then. This should go smoothly."

Which means that it won't.


	41. Chapter 38

_"Switch." Finnick turns me and I switch again back into Rolands arms._

_"Are you okay?" asked Roland._

_"I'm fine." I lie._

_"What's you're favorite color?"_

_"My favorite color?" I asked, caught off guard._

_"Yeah." He said._

_"Ugh, I don't know. Sea green. Yeah, I like sea green."_

_"Hmm."_

_"Why?" I ask._

_He smiles. "I don't know. I was just curious."_

_"What's yours?"_

_"Yellow."_

_"Yellow?"_

_He nodded. "It's bright, alive."_

_I nodded. "Like, how I feel now! This is so much fun!" I say, laughing._

_He laughed with me. "Switch." He said, and-_ I'm shook back into reality.

Finnick's scowling, right in my face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, sitting up the light in the dinning cart hitting me. My hair had some food in it, yum.

"You hit you're head really hard against the table." He sighed. "I'll tell someone to take you to the infermary when we get there."

I shook my head, feeling heavy. "Ugh, nah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. _Damn. I need to contol this. Ow, my head hurt._

He gave me a look that said he wouldn't forget about this.

I sighed.

"At least put some ice on it." He said, in an impationet tone.

"Fine. Can you get me some ice?"

"No." He turned to a waiter behind him. "Get her some ice, now."

The man nodded.

I rolled my eyes. "Please." I said, after him.

"In a while you'll have to talk a shower."

I nodded. "Where are they?"

"I'm letting them sleep in. They can forget about breakfast, though."

"Finnick."

"What?"

"Go wake them up."

"No."

"You can't be serious." A smile creaping into my face.

"I am."

"Nuh-uh."

"Annie."

"Then, go wake them up anyways. That's not nice."

He shrugged. "What does that have to do about anything?"

"Finnick!"

"Whahhhht?!"

"Go wake them up! That's rude."

"Annie."

"Finnick." I gave him my hard glare.

"Damn it." He said, and left. "I'm only knocking once."

"Do it hard!" I smiled.

Soon, I got my ice and ate the rest of my breakfast. When I felt safe standing, and the Tributes were eating, I left to shower.

Thirty minutes later the train stops, because we're in the Capitol.

While the Tributes were being prepared, we left to speak with sponsers. I didn't really talk though, Finnick did. I just sat back and listened, to what the stratgie was. Which was talk flatter them like crazy. "Oh, is that a new- insert item here-, it makes you look so good!" or "You look so young!" or "I like your- instert other item here, again- it's so- nice word here. After a bit he told me to talk to some elderly people. I wasn't too sure saying they looked young would work on them. I started to talk to them but, after a while, they became unintersted. I wasn't good at this at all.

"You might just be like Mags. She wasn't really a person that could easily make friends with strangers." said Finnick, on our way back to see how the Tributes are doing. "It's not a bad thing. Maybe your just better with Tributes, then getting sponsers."

I nodded.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it."

I nodded.

"Make sure that when you're with Lana you don't mess with anything that stylist has done. They'll eat you alive if you do."

I nodded.

"And don't say anything againest them. Like you should lighten her make-up or something like that."

I nodded.

"And don't-"

"I get it. I get it. Don't mess with their work."

"Good, and if they offer to do your make-up-"

"I'll accept."

"Act like it's the best thing in the world."

"Will do." I said, going into where they said they had Lana.

"Annie!" said Xander.

I smiled. "Hi." I say, closing the door behind me.

Lavinia was standing behind Lana doing her hair. She looked at me then right back down to her work. I could tell she was nervous.

The note wasn't much to me but it had an effect on her. Was it the fact that it talked about what they did to Victor's even if it was just two sentences? How they used them? Probably. I bet she didn't even care that they kill children because of what their parents do.

"Hey Lana, how are you doing?"

Lavinia goes to get something from the vanity.

"Hi, Annie." Lana looked up at me with a grim smile, then looks at Lavinia. "I hate waxing." She whispered.

I smiled. "Everyone does, they're ripping your hair from your skin!" I say, sitting next to her. "Have you done what we said?"

"I have to." She said. "I have a family to get back to."

I nodded. "Just remember to be pleasent. Smile, giggle, and wave."

She nodded. "Do you think I could win?"

I nodded. "I do, but don't let that make you take it easy. Some people just get lucky."

"Like you?"

I nodded, again. "Did you think I could win?"

She her blue eyes flashed up to my face and she shook her head. "No."

I shrugged. "Anything could happen, Lana. You have to remember that you can't take it easy just keep fighting. Just, not right now, because we haven't even gotten to the whole fighting thing, yet."

She smiled. "What am I suppose to do right now?"

"Has Ira come?"

She shook her head.

"Just wait for Ira, and let the team do what they have to. Ira'll take her sweet time, don't question her about it. Oh, here's some tips on her. Don't talk to her unless she speaks to you first. She doesn't want gestures as a reply she wants words, and after those word say ma'am."

Lana nodded, her curls moving to her face.

"Well, I don't really know what I'm suppose to do...I'm kind of hungry, do you want anything?"

Lana nodded, again. "Yes, ma'am. Just something to drink ma'am."

"You don't have to say that to me."

Lana shrugged. "Practice."

I smiled. "Don't judge her by her height, she's tougher then she looks."

Lana nodded.

"I'll be back." Go looking for a snakes, trying to remember where Finnick said they would be.

_Okay, so he surely said go staight until I get to the third hallway. Then, I have to go to the right? Yeah, yeah it's the right. Then...left and right and...I'm lost._

I sighed._ Okay I'll just retrace my steps back and ask where I need to go._

When I was walking around the corner I smack right into someone hitting my nose. "Oh, gah!' I groan. "Uhh."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

I look up to see a man with white hair and mint green eyes. His pale face is young, twenty-five to thirty at the most, and scultpered at all the right angle. His built was muscular, and with broad shoulders.

"It's fine." I said, holding my nose.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I mumble.

"Are you Annie Cresta?"

I looked up at him and nodded.

"Wow, I've never met a Victor."

I frown. "Who are you then? Aren't you a stylest?"

"No, I'm a chief."

"Oh, um, then do you know where the snacks are?"

He smiled, brilliantly. "Yes, this way."

I followed him, my nose tingling. "Thank you." I said, when we got to the table.

"No problem. Sorry, bumpped into you. I'll watch where I'm going next time."

"Good, you don't want to be a danger to society." Even though it was half my fault.

He smiled. "Never." The way he said it though, instead of the er he left it out and added an ah.

I frowned. Capitol Citizen's don't have that accent, no one does except the Citizen's of District Four.

_Why are you being so paranoid? He could have gotten it from the television._

"Well, I have to go I'll see you later, Annie."

"Bye." I says, putting snacks on our plate.

But there was doubt still deep inside me, that I just couldn't shake off.

When I went back to the dressing room, Lana was ready.

Her hair was wild and beautiful. A bit of blue and white scales are on her neck, forehead, and arms. She wore a long light blue dress with bits of dark blue, cut in the left leg. Her make up beautiful shades of blue making her eyes wide, and her lips a nuetral white color.

I smiled at her, but she looked uncomfterable.

I walk up to her. "Smile, Lana. Stand up straight and show them that you're not scared."

She smiled. "Okay." She took in a deep breath. "Okay,okay. I can do this." She bit her lip, a look in her eyes of fear and sadness in her eyes, dissolved into determination. When she appeared to the Citizens of the Capitol, along with Roland, the crowd went wild. It was clear already that she could do it. She could win this, if only there wasn't more things in her way then twenty-three kids in her way.


	42. Chapter 39

**A. N. So, I've gotten 129 reviews thank you so much for keeping up with this story! These reviews keep me going when I'm half passed tired. I have sooo much on my plate because of school. It's like the teachers know that I have a lot to do so they give me more so it's impossible to keep up. Like right now, I just remembered I had a quiz to finesh to US history that was due yeasterday and now the quiz is probably locked so I can't finesh it! AHHHH:O It's never going to end! Well, guys here's another chapter. Please review! Thank you:)**

My hands entangle into Finnick's hair. He tightens his arms around my waist. His warm breath on my lips tickles as he catches his breath. His lips toach mine, roaming slowly over mine, sended shockwaves all the way down my finger tips and my toes.

I sigh. "Finnick, stop teasing."

He smiles, kissing me softly with it. "Annie?"

"Yes?" I whisper.

He stopped kissing me, and looked up into my eyes. "Do you love me?"

"With all of my heart."

He lets go of my waist and put his hand on both sides of my face. "I love you too."

"Gotcha." said a voice behind me.

My heart stops and I turn.

There he is, in all white.

"Snow." I whisper.

He gave me a sick thin red smile. "There goes Rhyal."

Sunlight hits my eyes, my hands clentching at the bed, and my heart pumping through my veins. "It's not real. Not real." I beath in but getting oxygen in was hard, I'm weezing. "It was just a dream. Just a dream."

It felt so real though. I had Finnick, and we got caught. We got caught and he was going to take Rhyal! No, no, no, no! He didn't, it wasn't real! He didn't catch us. That also means that Finnick didn't say I love you... And we didn't kiss.

I tried not feel the heartbreak because it didn't happen. I bite my lip, what time is it?

The sun was out so I was guessing I was late, for whatever I was doing...

I leave my room with a white t-shirt I sleep in, and shorts.

I go into the dinning room, and sit down.

"About time." said Finnick.

I smiled. "Sorry." I said, not in the mood for arguing.

I can almost feel his fingers on my cheeks, and that was getting very annoying.

Roland gave me a smile.

"Good morning, Annie." said Lana.

"So, Annie. Didn't you come up with the plan, yet?"

"Plan?" I asked, looking at him with a horrified look. What was I suppose to plan?

"Yeah. What we did for you, remember? I would tell you to do certain things everyday."

"Oh. Oh, yeah. No, I don't have that plan."

"Well, take them one at a time, and question them on what they're good at and what they're not. Then, come up with a plan on what they should be learning."

"Oh, okay." I said. "Roland?"

He looked up at me.

"Come with me." He nodded.

We went to the televison room.

"So, what's your greatest strength?"

"Probably speed. I can run."

"That's good. Are you good with an weapons?"

"I haven't really tried, any. Weren't not really allowed." Something about his face made think

I always forget that. I have knives because of the fish and even those are hard to cut with. Plus, if you're caught trying to sneek one away, the penalty is death. I've seen it happen a couple times, and no one even dares to speak for a couple days.

"Plants?"

He shook his head. "I know nets though, and water."

I smiled, and nodded. "I do too, how amazing?" I said, sarcasticly. "Well, then work on your plant knowlegde, okay?"

He nodded.

"And learn how to make a fire today, okay?"

He nodded, again.

"I'll come up with something for you later. Can you get Lana?"

"Okay." He said, and started to leave.

"Oh, and don't run infront of them. You don't want them to know that you're fast."

Roland nodded. "Thank Annie."

"No problem."

Lana came in, looking dead tired. "Hi, Annie."

I don't ask about it, though. "Hi Lana. So, can you tell me your strengths and weaknesses?"

"My weakness is running. I hurt my legs when I was small and I've never been able to run fast."

"Oh." I bite my lip. "What about plants? You can swim, right?"

Lana shook her head. "No, I can't. And plants, well, I know a bit about the things in our region. Since, I'm from the North Sector. I was alway afraid of the water." She shrugged. "I'm just weird."

I smiled. "That's fine. Well, run on for as long as you can; then go to fire making section."

She nodded.

"I have faith in you, Lana."

Lana smiled. "I hope so."

I started to get up.

_"If I could just- get the guts to volenteer I could win. I could win the Hunger Games. Then, we'd be alright. We wouldn't have to be slaves anymore."_

_"We'll always be their slaves, Haven." said Tal. "I mean look at Finnick, or any of the other Victors."_

_"What do you mean?" asked Haven._

_"Nothing, Haven." Tal sighed, and got up._

_"Annie, what did he mean?"_

_"I'm not sure but-"_

"Annie!"

I open my eyes to a scared Lana. "Lana?"

I groan and hold my head to feel a warm liquid. I look at my hand, full of blood. "Finnick." yelled Lana."Finnick."

"Don't tell him." I whispered. "Please."

She looks down at me and nods. Finnick runs in. "What happened?"

"She tripped."

I nodded, making my world spin.

"Annie."

And everthing turned black.

* * *

I passed out. How could I pass out, again? How could this happen, again? Now, Finnick's going to know. Then, he'll tell my brother. Unless, he really belives I tripped and hit my head. It's really not that far fetched, but he always has a way of finding out the truth.

"I know your awake." said Finnick. "Come on, we don't have all day."

Like that.

I opened my eyes to first see copper. I smiled. "You're so charming."

He laughed. "I know."

"So, am I okay?"

He nodded. "By some meircal. I just don't get how you fell."

"I just tripped over my own feet."

"Of course."

"It's a talent."

He smiled. "Well, I'm glad your okay. Watch your feet, next time."

I nodded.

"You have a concusion so you have to take it easy for a while."

"When don't I? It's not like I have a job."

"Yes, well knowing you..."

"What?"

"You would do something unnecessary and stupid."

"You just keep layering the compliments. You're so nice." Layering the sarcasm.

He shrugged. "It's a gift."

I shook my head. "You're an idiot."

"That's okay. At least I don't trip over myself and cause myself to pass out because I hit the edge of a table."

"At least."

"Well, you have to get up. The Tributes will be back soon and we need to make a strategy."

I nodded.

"We're going to look at all the Tributes this year and profile them, analyse their behavior, and sort them into the most probable winners."

I nodded. My head started to hurt. "Can we wait for the world to stop spinning?"

He nodded. "Will do."

After a while we went from the infirmary, back up to the fourth floor.

Lana and Roland were already there, watching television and they smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" asked Roland.

"I've felt better but I'll live."

"I like your head band." said Lana.

I frowned and touched my head to find it wrapped, of course.

"Thanks, it's the newest style of Panem."

"I can see it." said Roland.

I smiled.

"So, let's get down to business." said Finnick. "You two are the oldest Tributes this year, but that means nothing."

We nodded.

"You two have to tell us what you see. Who are the fastest? What's everyone's strength? What are there weaknesses? Who are alliance and who are not? Tell us if you want alliance or if you don't. You have to tell us everything you see. You don't have to work together to see it but it would be easier."

They looked at each other.

"Do you want to work together?" asked Lana.

He gave her a grim expression. "No." He seemed to hold something back but didn't let it go.

Finnick looked dissapointed.

There was something happening right underneath us, I didn't know what but I knew that whatever it was would poke out it face soon and I would know everything.


	43. Chapter 40

"One?" asked Finnick.

"Yes, both, defiantly." I nodded.

"Two?"

"Male, is possible."

"Three?"

"Female, possibility."

"Five?"

"None." I said, biting my lip. I hope this would be right.

"Six?"

"Male."

"Seven?"

"Both."

"Eight?"

"None."

"Nine?"

"Both."

"Ten?"

"Male."

"Eleven?"

"None."

"And twelve?"

I look down at the names, Luki, and Robin. They did this last year to Anise, and Whim, and they'll get the same answer as they had too.

"None."

Finnick nodded. "We're done for today. You can talk to the Tributes."

"Why won't you call them by their names?"

"It won't hurt if I don't give them a name."

I nodded, and started to leave.

"Hey, Annie?"

I turned.

"Good job, today. You matched up with mine completely. Let's see what happens tomorrow, and you can probably do it by yourself."

I nodded. "Thank you." But I didn't mean it. I didn't want to be right. I didn't want to do this!

It was taking its toll on me. I could barely look at them. Tomorrow they would go in front of the makers and when they're scores come in I'm going to sort them to see who's the most dangerous for ours. It'll help us help with the Tributes in the Games.

We had a problem, though. Lana wasn't very good a weaponry, she was more of a survive and that really wasn't going to give us sponsors. The Gamemakers like action, and that wasn't Lana could give them. Somehow that seemed ironic coming from me...Lana's best knowledge was on plant life so, we decided, that's the best we can do. She hasn't failed one test so the odd she'll failed tomorrow are impossible. The most we can hope for is a seven.

Roland was an expert in the javelin. We had no worry with him but he was really acting strange lately. Jumpy, but a different jumpy then Tributes usually have. It was unsettling.

Oddly enough, Lavinia came to eat with us and she was so calm. Too calm, the complete opposite then when I first saw her. Something was happening around me and I wasn't sure what it could be. Lavinia? What did she have to do with Roland? I wasn't sure if I was being paranoid, but this feeling just wouldn't go away! Whatever it was it was going to happen soon, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

What was I suppose to do, though? Stop it? Most likely it wouldn't affect me and these were my friends, I couldn't rat them out for something they haven't done yet.

"Hey, Annie." said Roland, looking up from a book.

_Good, it was a calm day..._

"Hi, Roland." I said, sitting on a couch next to him. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing." He said, closing the book.

"Oh." I said. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "No, whatever happens, 's no changing it."

I nodded. "Well, good luck."

He smiled, sadly. "Well, I'll see you later, Annie." He got up and put the books away, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

He would always do that when I tried to talk to him...

I sighed. This desperation of knowing was turning into a obsession. If I wasn't sure they were watching I ask him what's going on. I know better though, I know I need to be careful for Finnick, and everyone I love.

* * *

The girl from District Three disappeared on the screen and Roland Matilin's name appeared.

His face is hard and mean looking next to a nine.

"Wooh!" We all yelled in unison.

He smiled, but it ended up looking like a grimace.

His face disappeared and Lana Keal's name next to her elegant face claims the screen.

Next to her is a six.

"It's okay." I tell her. "No one pays attention to the low scores anyways, right Finnick?" I heard him say that once, I think.

"Right, it's not going to hurt you."

Lana nodded, and gave us a grim smile. "I know, it's fine. I knew I would get that anyways."

She stood up. "I'm going to go to sleep we have to work together tomorrow anyways right?"

I nodded.

"Okay, great. I'm looking forward to it."

_Not when you try on the heels._ I think.

She leaves and so do some of the others until it's just Finnick and I.

"Do you think they can do it?"

"Roland doesn't want to, but Lana can."

"Why doesn't Roland want to?"

"I don't know. I can just tell." He shrugged. "You can't make someone try in the Games, Annie. You've seen that already."

I nodded. "Yeah, I found that out the hard way."

"It happens every once in a while. They know that they don't have a chance so they don't care."

"Roland has a chance, though." I said, looking at Finnick.

"He doesn't know that."

"We can tell him."

"There's no telling, Annie. You'll learn that later on. I'm sorry but I'm going to save the person that wants to live."

I nodded, but I didn't let it settle in. I know Roland, even if I couldn't remember him at first I know him and hurts to leave him this way.

* * *

My feet hurt. I haven't done this in so long and honestly, Fuchsia was supposed to be helping me, but after the reaping I didn't see her at all. Makes me wonder if she got fired. Chances are she wasn't.

Lana was doing amazingly good though, what took me hours took her thirty minutes.

She was another Sora, too perfect for my self-esteem to handle.

She automatically stood up straight, walked with a graceful sway, and kept her head up with a smile. Sponsors would be attracted to her like mosquitoes.

"So, what do we do know?"

"We have to come up with a theme for you."

"A theme?"

"Yeah, since I don't know anything about what guys have to do for the Interview then Finnick's going to help Roland with that. It's what you portray in front of the sponsors. If you're sexy, smart, innocent, uh funny, or charming, something like that."

She nodded.

"It won't take long. I think I know what you are already though."

She smiled.

"So, if Ceasar asked you, what is your favorite thing about the Capitol, what would you say?"

"The fashion."

She kept saying all the things they would want to hear, even though I think she might have lied a bit here and there. If she wasn't a favorite yet, she would be after tomorrow.

"I don't really know what catagory to put you under but I think favorite covers it."

"What now?"

"Go back to your room, go eat, anything your free to go."

"Thanks, Annie. For everything."

I smiled. "You'll do great. You caught on really fast."

"My mom has some."

"Some what?"

"High heals."

I looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, they were a gift." She whispered.

"From who?"

She shook her head. "Just someone."

I left it alone but that's amazing, I've never heard of them before the Games. I've seen them but only on the women in the Capitol. Never did I see them on some in the District. Who ever that someone was, was important.

* * *

We had our own make-up team. It was smaller than the Tributes but they still did the same things. Waxed me down, colored my face, and fixed my nails. They made me look pretty, and fake. Like a little doll. My skin was peachy, creamy, and smooth. My hair was up in an intricate bun. My eyes shimmered gold, with blue and lips were a creamy pink. I liked it, probably the best make up yet.

My dress was long, with a low back, and golden embroidery.

I smiled. _I hope Finnick like's it. _I think.

There's a knock on my door, and I turn with a smile sure it's him.

His coppery hair is comed to the side, with tuxido. I try not to smile to wide, because they're watching. I love it when he looks like this though.

He smiles when he sees me. "You look amazing."

I blush. "You do too."

"Annie, I can't stay for long. They're waiting for me to give a short interview about you and stuff. They'll probably interveiw you during the Games but for now it's my turn. Can you go over to Lana, and Roland, make sure they're good."

"Yeah, of course."

He smiled. "Thanks your a life saver." Then, he kissed my forehead.

"Finnick!"

"What? This place safe, I know what I'm doing."

I smiled. Of course he would.

"Finnick, I miss you."

"We'll be back home soon. You'll see." He gave me a hug. "I'll see you soon."

I nodded. "Bye." I whisper.

I go check on Lana and she's turning, laughing in her dress like a little girl with chocolate. "Isn't this just wonderful. I know this is bad, but- look at this dress it's beautiful!" Moving the light blue skirt, the turtle neck lace short sleeved corsette was beautiful. Made her look even more beautiful.

"It is. Everyone's going to love you."

"I hope so."

"Just take it easy."

She hugged me, catching me by surprise. "If I didn't have you I wouldn't believe I could win this, Annie."

"Lana. You don't need me."

"I do. Thank you so much." She gave me one last squeeze and let go.

"I have to talk to Roland but after that we'll all go down staires, okay?"

She nodded.

I went to his dressing room. His team was cleaning up, and he just sat there looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes full of unease.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking at him from the mirror.

"I'm fine." He said. "Just nervous."

"I thought whatever happens nothing changes it."

"What if it's my choice? A choice changes everything."

I'm surprised enough not to say anything. "Do you want to make the choice?" I asked, finally.

"No."

"Then don't do it."

"But I have to." He whispered.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Unless, it's the Games."

Pause, there is no denying it. I nodded. "It's okay, Roland. Come on, we don't want to be late."

He nodded and stood in front of me, slowly. "Annie." He paused. "What would you do if you had to give up your life?"

I look around the rest of the crew left, and we were alone.

"Had to?" I asked.

"Or you would get killed someother worst way."

"I don't know what I would do."

"Would you kill yourself?" He whispered.

"I wouldn't be brave enough." As I look into his clear brown eyes and see he has made his decision.

"Please, just stay still for a second."

I frown. "Wha-"

And he kisses me, one swift, fast, touch of the lips. Then, he leaves, with a bottle of water in one hand and the other fisted, without saying another word.


	44. Part Four: Young

Shock can't begin to describe what I was feeling. That was so weird and fast I couldn't even process what I felt. It's wasn't postive that was for sure. Oh! Next time I see him alone, he's going to regret it. How dare he?! Why would he do that? We don't even talk! He won't let us talk. I know he doesn't know about Finnick, but respect me!

Oh, no Finnick! I forgot about him. What was I going to tell him? What would he do? He would probably kill Roland himself. I shouldn't tell him, that'll just complicate things. Yeah, I won't tell him. I can't tell him.

"Annie Cresta, we're going to be late." yelled Ira.

"Coming!" I yelled. Walked right into the elevator.

Rolands crew was already down there, but Lana's we in the elevator with us.

"Where's Lavinia? She wasn't in the dressing room when I went in there. Or was she?" I asked.

"Oh, she had to see her father." said Ira.

"And Xander? Where is he?"

"He left early, he wasn't feeling well."

"Oh." Was all I could say to her. Back in the District we never took a sick day unless we were dying.

Roland didn't even looked at me, just looked at his feet and he closed his eyes.

He was shaking, and I remembered the conversation we had before he kissed me. What was he going to do?

"Finnick already told you guys what to do, right."

They nodded.

"Good. You guys will be great. I know it." I smiled to Lana, and even to Roland, who was starting to look pale with fear.

I go to the first row seats, where all the mentors sit. I see Finnick talking to Johanna, and they hug. I feel a flare of anger, and jealousy.

_Annie! Stop it!_ I yell at myself.

I just wish I could do that, without any danger.

I sit in my assigned seat and wait. The other mentors are walking around talking and shaking hands. Haymitch Abernathy actually hugged a Victor from Eleven, it made me feel left out.

An announcement cut everyone off; telling everyone to get seated, that the show will proceed shortly.

Finnick still talks to Johanna but only for a while, then came to his seat next to me.

The Tributes walked in, smiling and some even wave. They take their seats and one by one get questioned by Cesar. It's hard to believe that was just a year ago, when now I feel ages older.

Soon, Roland sits next to Flickerman.

"How are you, Roland? You seem a little pale."

"I'm fine." He said, clearing his throat.

"I'm sure you are. You got a ten how does that feel."

"Great." said Roland, wiping his hands on his pants.

"What is he doing?" whispered Finnick.

"Are you sweating?" asked Fickerman.

"I'm not feeling well." said Roland.

Fickerman cocked his head to the side, like something wasn't right.

"I'm going to get some water." He said, standing up. There are a few things wrong with that though, one there was no water here and two he was in the middle of his interview. Was he insane?

He slammed face first into the stage floor.

For one second, there was complete silence. So quiet, you couldn't here a breath, and then there was choas.


	45. Chapter 41

**Hi, guys thanks for reading still please review. I been lazy and need some motivation.**

The elevator doors open and no one says a word as we walk in.

I go into my room, and go straight to my bed.

But I don't fall asleep, I can't.

Why? Because Roland is dead.

I just didn't understand what happened. How could this happen?

"They won't be able to tell us for a while." said Finnick.

I don't need to be told what happened though. I know what happened. I know he killed himself. How? I'm not sure. Why? I don't know. But I do know that's what he did.

That's why he kissed me, because it would be his last.

I should have done something. I should have known that's what he would do. He said it himself, he had a big choice in his way. Why didn't I do anything? Why didn't I stop him!?

I screamed into my pillow, punching it with all my anger. I could have saved him I could have given him a chance to live, even if he was thrown into the Games. Is that why he did it? So, he would have a choice to go into the games or not? Go away painless, then to die because of the pain?

I don't care what happened. I felt like I failed him. The fact did it himself gave me nothing, it didn't stop the tears.

For the first time in my generation did someone die before the Games happened. Now, it was too late to be replaced, so there would be twenty-three tributes.

Hopefully, they won't blame us for not watching them better. We could be blamed for his death if they looked hard enough, and sometimes they do.

No, they wouldn't do that. Finnick is too precious to them, but I'm not. No, they just can't do it. It wasn't our fault. It's wasn't mine.

* * *

"You can do this." I tell Lana in our hug.

I can feel her nod. Tears seep through my shirt.

She let's go and wipes her eyes. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay." she says, her voice cracking.

"Just remember everything we told you and you should be just fine." said Finnick.

"Yeah, since you're alone it should be a lot easier."

She nodded, the wind making her wild hair go everywhere.

"It's time to go." said Ira.

Lana nods, and looks at us. "Thank you, for everything."

I smiled.

She turned and walked off. Before she touched the latter, she turned and waved. "I'll see you soon." She yelled, then she was frozen up to the hovercraft.

"What do we do now?" I asked, looking up at Finnick.

"We watch."

The Games start at noon. We have three hours.

"Oh, wait I forgot. You have an interview with Caesar Flickerman."

"What?"

"Yeah, and it's in ten minutes."

"You!" I bit my lip. "Uh!" I stormed off from the roof and going down to our floor.

I ran into my room.

"Okay." yelled Finnick, coming into my room. "I lied it's not that soon, you still have an hour."

"Jeez, Finnick... You freaked me out."

"Your team should come anytime now."

I nodded, and they did come right at that time.

They put my hair up into a really high bun. Then, made my cheek bones stand out and my eye lashes long. Giving me a natural lip, and blue with gold eyeshadow. I wore a light blue lace dress, with a deep v in the back.

"You're ready." Orinda says, reminding me of today last year. What was happening Lana this very moment. Being prepared for death.

_No._ I think. This whole time I've told her I believe in her. Just because now it's closer, because it's more real, just because she's going to the arena doesn't mean that she's going to die. For a second I'm reminded that Roland is gone, and I'm happy because he didn't have to go through everything Tal, Whim, Anise, Skeeter, and anyone else in the Games had to go through. He died in peace, if there's such a thing. He probably didn't even feel when he hit the floor.

That's how I want to go. I don't want to feel the least amount of pain as possible. Too bad you don't get to choose how you go.

"Annie? Are you okay?" she asked.

I look up at her. "Yes, sorry. I spaced out."

"You do that a lot, don't you dear?"

I didn't notice that I spaced out with her at all. I guess I wouldn't notice if I were gone. "Yes." I whisper. "It's a habit."

"Bad habit." She said.

I nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No problem. Just go to your interview. It'll be in the living room."

I nodded. "Thank you." I said, and left.

The camera's were all set, and so was Caesar. He didn't happy. He looked tired and pale. I guess he never saw someone die, in person. I guess he's shell-shocked. I guess, if I were him, I would be too.

I sat down next to him. "Hello Caesar."

"Hello, Annie. How are you today?"

"Good. When are we going to start?"

"Two minutes."

"How are you Caesar?"

"Shaken, but I'll be alright." He smiled.

"Think off that with much more blood, and others after yours. That's how I felt." I say, hollow.

His smile fades. "I'm sorry."

"And at least you didn't know him."

"At least he didn't go."

I smiled, sadly. "At least."

"You sure do look lovely, Annie."

"Thank you." I couldn't say the same thing to him since he had banana yellow hair.

"Let's start the interview."

"Well, good morning Panem! Happy Hunger Game's everyone! Today is finally here. It'll be the start of the Seventy-First Annual Hunger Games! And so we'll start the day off with an interview with our beloved Victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games, Annie Cresta!"

"Aw, Caesar you make me feel special."

"Well, you should you won the Games!"

I smiled.

"What have you been up to now that you don't have to do a thing?"

"I sit at home, and try to keep myself busy."

"That sounds boring."

"It is, sometimes I go to the beach but there's not much you can do if everyone else is working."

"How does it feel to be a mentor now? I'm sure it feels odd."

"It does. I never knew how much work was put into helping out Tributes. I didn't even have to get sponsors it was more Tribute work."

Caesar nodded. "Well, what do you think about this years Tributes? Do you have faith in your Tribute?"

"Yes, a ton. She is so determined and smart. She knows what she's doing and if I could put all my money on her I would."

"What about Roland? If he had stayed alive could he have won?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about that? What happened?"

"I'm in shock, I think. I just I don't know what happened, and that's just scary, you know?"

He nodded. "Completely understandable."

So, we went on and on like that for a while. We even talked about Rhyal. I just let the words out, and didn't think. Then he said. "How is your relationship with Finnick?"

"Huh?" I said, my throat closed up. "Wha-what?"

"How are you and Finnick doing as co-workers?"

"We bump heads, a lot, but we've learned how to get along, get our job done."

"Bump heads, why?"

"We can never agree on anything. He's frustrating." I roll my eyes, hoping it looked like I'm annoyed.

He smiled. "Yeah, he can get really annoying."

"That's not very nice, Flickerman." said Finnick, frown behind the camera's.

"What? It's the truth."

Finnick just smiled and shook his head.

"Well, that's all my questions for today, Annie. It's been a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasures all mine."

"Well, that's all for today ladies and gentlemen. Don't forget to tune in at twelve o'clock for the Seventy-First Annual Hunger Games."

_Who would forget?_

* * *

Someone's after her. Their right at Lana's heels.

The camera followed Lana and the boy from Five as he was trying to attack her. He's so close I just want to scream for her to go faster.

The rain hit hard on them. There were odd trees all around her, they looked like the palms at home but twisted a skinny, most of the trunks were white.

I hold my hand on my mouth, trying not to say anything. I'm so focused.

Then, it goes to a wide shot of where she'll go if she goes straight.

She'll run right off a cliff.

I want to scream to tell her to go to the left. She _needs_ to go to the left. I want to make Finnick do something to change her path but we can't do anything.

_Move. Move. Move. _I chant in my head.

My heart races, my stomach clenches, and my throat closes up.

Finnick's right next to me standing up and goes to a corner.

I can't look back on the screen, and think so hard the she has to go to the left it hurts. My grandmother used to say that if you will it hard enough it'll happen.

I hope it happens.

I don't notice when I do it, but I feel a sting inside my hand. I open it to see a small cut the blood welled up to look like a bird. I see what I cut it on and it's the necklace Finnick had given me for my birthday, the one with the cross. Now, it had a bit of blood on it. I clench my hand and look back up just fast enough to see her run to the left in the last-minute. The boy from Five lost his balance close to edge and fell.

She's okay. She survived the first day. She's safe, no one is close to her at all.

I sighed in relief.

"She okay?"

"She's fine."

"You know? Mags told me no matter how much you try to dehumanize them, no matter what you do, no matter how many times you do it, it'll always hurt to do this. You'll always feel guilty."

"Do you think she'll win?"

"No."

My heart sinks. "You haven't even given her a chance."

"I don't need to. He's trying to teach us a lesson. He won't give us what we want."

I know as that second that it's true.


	46. Chapter 42

"A ball?"

"Yes. Our tribute made it past the first day. It's a tradition to have a ball for the mentors whose Tributes survived." said Finnick, emotionless.

"I don't want to go." I said, looking back at the screen to a sleeping Lana. The rain stopped and she was inside a bush.

"You have to Annie. It's an honor."

Honor as in mandatory.

"Aren't we suppose to take care of her."

"We'll be in shifts."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"You get to wear one of those pretty dresses you love so much."

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

I guess I exaggerated last year in my interview when I talked about how they dressed. He said he had seen it on tv a couple of days ago and keeps on going on about a shadow over my lip made me look like a man. That's when I had to say something about how at least my dress was on right. His tie was so far to the side, like he was trying to make a new, terrible, fashion statement. It just looked really bad.

"Hahaha." I say, standing. "So, when is it?"

"It starts at nine."

_Great one hour._

"Okay."

"But since it's shifts, I'll do the second. I'll be back at ten thirty and then you'll go to our floor, and they'll dress you. You'll be there at eleven."

I nodded. "Have fun."

"Thanks, you too."

I bite my lip, and worry settles in me.

Why would they throw us a ball? I never heard of that before, ever. Is this when they pick out who they want? Is this when they pay for us?

I started to feel nauseous, and I couldn't constentrate on the screen of Tributes. Some sleeping and others trying to find others. No one was close to Lana though, so I guess I can freak out now about myself.

* * *

I could see my reflection as the elevator door closed out the faces of my team. I looked scared, I guess because I am.

I wore another gold dress but I wasn't tired of them yet. It had gold sequence on the top shimmering down to the normal gold in the bottom of the ball gown. It was sleveless and had something they called a corset. It was tight but secure.

My hair was in an elegant bun, and they made me look beautiful.

I don't know how they did it, but I wish I could look like this everyday.

The doors open and I made my way out of the building. Other Victor's walked around coming and going from the ball. I stayed in line, waiting for a car.

The girl infront of me sighed and shifted her weight to the right, putting her hand on her hip. "Uh. This couldn't take any longer, I swear." She mumbled.

She looked back at me. "You're Annie."

"And you're Joannah."

She smiled, stepped up one. "I am."

It's hard to believe that anyone would think she was weak, even if she gave all the signs of being pathetic her aura just enflamed with confidance.

"You know? I thought you would be taller."

"Funny I thought you would be shorter." I really did though.

"Finnick's right, you do have a smart mouth. We'll get along just fine." She said, with a crooked smile.

I smiled back.

Her dress was dark black and red sequence, long to the ankles with a lace back. Her lips were a dark red and her eyes sparkled with black.

"What's this ball for?" I asked as we stepped up.

"Finnick didn't tell you?"

"No."

"To honor us since our Tributes survived."

"So not everyone's coming?"

"No. Once your Tributes die you go home, so they can't really come anyways."

I nodded. "So, that's it? Then we can go _home_." I make it sound like I'm talking about District Four, but that second her eyes become dark.

"Sometimes. If you're lucky." She said, stepping up.

I bite my lip. "Are you lucky?"

"No."

"Will I be lucky?"

"I would hope. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"At least you had time." She said, shrugging. "My luck ended when I was sixteen, after I won the games..."

"How old are you now?" I said, stepping up.

"Nineteen."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Don't worry. You don't sparkle, people usually look-over the dull ones."

I nodded, trying not to feel hurt, because here that's a good thing.

"Well, I'll see you later." She said, stepping into the back seats of her car.

"Bye." I said.

Soon, my car came. For the first time ever I could look around Paneam. Huge televisons hung on buildings, showing the latest fashion and food. In one television a flash of red caught my eye. And Lavinia appeared on the screen under the word **WANTED: Lavinia Covenoft**.

Lavinia? A fugitive.

What could she have done? She wouldn't do anything. She couldn't.

Then, I saw a flash of green and black appear, but I was too far to see who it was.

Soon we were in the Central of the city, at an enormous house. No, this wasn't a house. It was too enormous to be a house. I walked up the steps of the house through the open doors to the party.

People danced around in pairs, music I'd never heard before lovely high notes mixed with a sturdy bass beat combined together to make everything good and happy.

I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there awkwardly. I didn't do anything, what was I suppose to do.

Now, I really wished Finnick was here, but he wasn't. I couldn't do anything about that.

"Annie!" someone yelled.

I looked around. It was Johanna, she waved and came running to me.

"Gosh, don't you just hate this?"

I gasp.

"They can't hear anything we say. Stop it, you'll bring attention to us and they'll start listening."

I looked around and nodded.

It _was_ too loud to hear anything.

"They're just stupid, fake." She gave me a sneer. "They don't notice how much it hurts."

"They don't get it." I say. "They don't understand how bad they are."

"Do you see those clear glasses of water?" She said pointing.

The were in a pyramide no one could miss it.

"Yeah." I say, looking back at her.

"That's not water. It's something that make you throw-up."

"Why would they need that?" I asked, confused.

"So, they can eat more."

I shake my head in shock.

"If you go into the bathroom, you can hear them. It's normal." She said, with a sneer.

I try to hold down my discust, but I'm just at a loss for words.

Why? I just don't get why they have to do such stupid and rediculous things! It just doesn't get through my head!

I just sigh though and bite my lip.

"What are we suppose to be doing anyways?"

"Just, dance or eat. Or both."

"I'm not that great at dancing."

She gave me a look. "Really? That's like saying I'm a bad actress."

"Just because I like it doesn't mean I'm good at it. You've seen how I dance. I'm so clumsy."

"Really? I didn't see that. I saw high jumps and fast turns. Finnick told me that you did it in two weeks."

Butterflies fluttered inside of me when I hear his name.

_He talks about me! _Then, I frown because I never talk about him, ever. I can't, except for one time and we were arguing on what we thought Finnick wanted.

Rhyal's so paranoid; Finnick would never hurt me.

I wish I could talk about him to Haven, if we could get out of District Four for an hour I would tell her everything.

That doesn't stop me from feeling like a butthole.

"Oh, Johanna!" We hear the deep throated voice over all the voices and the music.

"Go." said Johanna. "Now."

I nodded, not needing to ask why with her serious tone. I just left.

A second after I started to regret it. How could I just leave someone so easiely. Was I really that crule, heartless, uncaring?

I took a look back and she was gone.

I looked around. Where can I go? Where can I get space, and not be with so many people?

I saw the double window doors at that moment, and head toward them.

I need to get out. The close I get the farther it feels and sufficates me. Finally, I break through the doors, and the fresh air hits me and I can breathe again.

I put my palm on my head and lean over the railing. I sigh.

The smell of roses is so strong but I'm fine with that. The garden stretched out forever. The full moon casting it's light on the bushes full of flowers.

"Annie Cresta?" That voice gave me a terrible chill.

I turned. "Yes?"

"Are you thirsty?" said the man, holding out a cup.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, though."

He nodded, and put his meaty hand through his black hair.

"Well, I'm going to go back inside." I said.

"Wait!" He said, grabbing my arm.

"Ow." I said, and tried to pull away.

He wouldn't let go. "I already paid for you." He said, pulling me into him.

I shook my head, pulling back with all my weight.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Let me go." I say.

"Come on. We're going to my room."

"Let me go!" I say.

"Stop it!"

"You stop it! Let me go, now!" I tried kicking him to get me away.

"Stop! I'm serious. It'll be worst the more you fight."

"I'll scream even louder. Get off."

He laughed.

"Let me go!" I scream.

He pulled my arms and I lost my balence falling onto the man. He put his arm on my neck, and squeezed.

Suddenly, I can't breathe. My head starts to pound and my lungs hurt, aching for air.

I claw at his arms and scratch him.

Too soon, it gets hard to claw. It gets too hard to fight him.

When I stop fighting he eases up on my neck.

"Will you coperated now?"

"No." I yell, and hit him in the gut.

He grunts but both of his arms are still around me.

"Please stop." I say.

"Fine." He let's me go. "You're not worth so much trouble."

"I can buy a bunch of things with the money I paid for you."

"I'll pay you. I will, with my money. Don't tell Snow."

"Too bad, you should have thought of that before."


	47. Chapter 43

**AN. Hey guys. Here's another sort of short chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Should I make chapters longer? Fit two chapters into one? What do you think? Oh, and of course talk about the story. How is Annie doing as a character? Do you like the drama?**

"Finnick?" I yell, running through the hall.

I finally get to the door, and he's already opening it.

"Gosh, Annie. What's your problem?" His eyes are blood shot but I know mines are worst.

I crash into the room and crumble into the floor.

"Annie." He says gently, closing the door.

He knelt down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Annie, what happened?"

He wiped my eyes. "It's okay. It's alright. It'll all be fine."

I'm crushed. There's no other way to describe this feeling.

What was I going to do? How could I stop this?

The answer was simple, I couldn't.

Finnick just said sweet things, hugging me and wiping the tears away.

"You know I was going to complain to you about my evening but I guess you're beats mine."

I laughed. "Thanks."

"Do- you- want to talk about it?" He said, hesitantly.

"He's going to-"

A hard knock landed on the door, and I flinch.

"Oh please." I say with a gasp.

Finnick looked at me. "It's okay, it probably no one."

There was another knock. "Annie Cresta."

"They're already here." I whispered. I feel so sick, and desprate, I feel tears in my eyes again.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay."

I shook my head. "No, it won't. I shouldn't have said no." The knocking won't stop now.

It finally clicks in his eyes. "Oh, Annie. I didn't think it would be this soon."

"I didn't want to do it. I- I just I couldn't. I couldn't let him touch me that way. I just couldn't Finnick. I couldn't do it. Oh, my. Oh, my- What have I done? What if they get Rhyal or Sapphire or-"

"Open this door right now." yelled the man at the door.

"It's okay, Annie. You're fine, you're fine, okay? It's not your fault whatever happens. You remember you told me that, well it's true. I thought you were lying but it's true, okay? There's no changing it, and you did the right thing, alright? Who ever they take- they wouldn't want you to be touched. I wouldn't want you to be touched, okay? You're okay. It's okay." He hugged me against him.

I hugged him back tightly. "I just couldn't do it."

"No one can."

I hugged him tighter, so tight I could feel his heart beating in sync with mine. "Finnick, I think I might almost love you." I whispered, desperately. Like I might never see him again.

"I think I might almost love you too, Annie." He whispered.

"I have to go." I said, giving him one last hard squeeze.

"Don't show him any fear."

I smiled. "I won't."

I get up and open the door. "What's the matter boys?" I asked.

They shook their head and took me away.

* * *

I've never been so close such an evil man. His face could be called kind if you didn't know who it was.

"President Snow." I say. "What gives me the pleasure to see your nobility at such a late hour?"

"Well, Miss. Annie, I never thought that such a plain girl like yourself could make such a mess."

"Mess, sir?"

"First, you prance around get Finnick Odair to fall in love with you. You. Whose invisible, even after you won the Games, still no one knows you. Except Finnick Odair, my most prized Tribute. In love! He's stupid, rash, and impulsive now. What a mess? Never has he ever been so disobedient! For what, love?! With who? A no one!"

I bite my lip and try not to listen. How can I not listen, when it's been what I've thought this whole time? What does he see in me that makes him this way, when no one ever looks at me? What does he see?

Snow sighs and puts his hand on his forehead. "You know, I've been linnet with you, Annie. Instead of going for your brother I picked you're grandmother, because I didn't want you to be alone."

"What?"

"Did Finnick not tell you that part of the bargin. He probably wasn't listening... For you're life I pick someone elses life. I picked you're beloved Grandmother. You can thank Finnick for that, he made the bargin."

"Isn't it enough to have twenty-three deaths on your hands, a year? Why can't you just let us be?" I say, without thinking.

"Oh, Annie. If I let people be I would have no control and what's the point of having power if you have no control."

He gives me a smirk like he know's what he's done to me.

"I've let you do whatever you and Finnick wanted to do, because I want to stay on his good side. I will let you too do whatever, as long as it is in District Four, only and it should not be brought to the public eye, at all. Stay in that little beach if you want but no one can know. As to the subject of what happned today it is too far. If you hadn't hurt Jaquin's I wouldn't be so hard, but you did, and I will hurt you. Not now, that's too nice for you if I do it now. You'll see what I mean soon enough."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see. Lucky, for you that was your only offer. Since, you're mentally unstable, I didn't really advertise you much. Those who pay for you really want you. You should be thankful, this could be a lot worst."

I nodded.

"You can go back to your room, Annie."

I nodded.

I hate him so much I could kill him, and I wouldn't regret it, because he was going to kill someone I care about. Even if he doesn't know it.

I couldn't stay there anymore, or I would do something I would regret.

I had my heart in my throat.

I knew what he meant, already. Not knowing what he would do to me was already tearing me apart. I was in peices.

"Oh, and Annie. You can forget about that Tribute of yours. I'll tell you that much."


	48. Chapter 44

**So, next chapter will be in Finnick's POV like you've all asked. I'm sorry it took me so long to post but with everything I couldn't keep up. But it's summer and I'm back!**

"Annie, you have to go to sleep." said Finnick.

"I can't, Finnick. I have to take care of Lana."

"Annie."

"This is the last time I say it. You can go if you want but I'm staying."

"I'll stay with you." He said, sitting in the chair next to mine.

I honestly didn't want to talk to him. I don't know what to think. Because of me she died, and because her I'm alive. He did what he had to in those circumstances. I was the priority but I loved her; she's my family, now she's gone. All for me. That makes her death so much worst. She died for me and she didn't even know. Why didn't he tell me about my grandmother?

That didn't matter now. I had other things to focus on and that was keeping Lana safe.

She wasn't doing too good. She was having the worst time getting food. So, after a while we had to get her food. One basket full of food a hundred dollars, which is alright since we have sponsers. Now, she almost eaten through all of it.

Luckly, she's not the only one starving, everyone is. She has to out last everyone else, that's the best she can do.

There's only a couple people she really needs to worry about, and those are from one and two.

Right now she's staying in a cave for the night, the rain never let's up.

"Annie, look." He pointed to the screen. There was a snake.

"That's venomes."

"We need to get her out of there. Get something that'll get her attetion."

"It's raining like crazy. What could get her attention and not get ruined by the rain."

"Annie. That snake is too close to her. If she moves suddenly it might attack her."

"Then what are we suppose to do?" I asked, feeling hopeless.

"Give her the anti- venom."

"That's going to cost a fortune."

"If she dies we can't spend it anyways. I can't get it without you."

"Of course we're going to get it. It's just do we have enough?"

"Yeah, we do."

"Let's do it." I said.

Lana cries out, cursing and running out into the rain. I've never seen her move so fast.

"Finnick, do it now!"

"I am. You have to sign it."

I just signed my initial's, not even overlooking the small print. I should've, but I was too busy seeing her get bit in the hand.

Her scream as heart retching and dreadful as when Sapphire was lying on that bed unconscious from pain.

At least when you're unconscious you can't feel pain.

She ran into the gray forest. In the middle of the rain. You could see her hard breathing, a cloud of white coming out of her nose. She couldn't run anymore and fell into the cold hard wet mud.

Her hand was purple and red; swelling fast.

We could hear the beeping seconds later, and the silver parachute came into view.

She got up, and got the container that fell a couple feet away from her.

She opened it as fast as she could with one working hand.

She face was full of relief and then confusion. Lana looked around, like this was a joke.

"Finnick? Finnick, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea."

That's when Lana burst into laughter. She acted like she was trying to hide it but she didn't.

Then she throw the container into the mud with anger and frustration.

"What did we do Finnick?! What's wrong?"

"I don't know! Stop it, Annie! I'm looking at our order as fast as I can!" He yelled.

She screamed and cried hard, grabbing her pretty damp curly brown hair.

"Well, do it faster!" I yelled, getting angry.

"I can't do it any fast Annie! Damn it!"

Lana was cursing and kicking the mud everywhere.

"Shit!" He yelled.

"What?" I said, my heart sinking.

"There's no syringe. It's doesn't come with a damn syringe."

"Well, then let's buy one."

"We can't. We don't have enough."

"At all? We can't get any from a sponsors? We wouldn't get it fast enough. We can see if we can get money from some of the Districts. The ones whose Tribute already died."

"Ten?"

"No they hate us."

"Three?"

"Even worst."

"Eight."

"They don't have enough?"

"Twelve?" I asked. "They sort of owe me right?"

I haven't been able to even look at their Tributes, but from what I've heard they might have had a chance this year. They had a couple sponsor's for the first time, but they didn't pass the fifth day.

"We can try." He said. Which is the most we can hope for.

While he was on the phone, working furiously, I went back to the screen. Lana was holding the container reading it.

We didn't know how much time we had, so all we could do was hope that fast was enough.

She took out a knife she had on her belt and made a small gash on her hand. I wanted to look away as blood and other _things_ came out of the wound. All I wanted to do was to throw-up.

She got the anti-venom and poured a bit in her wound, then covered it with a bit of her dirty shirt.

"He's sending it." said Finnick.

I could feel myself become relieved.

Maybe we could actually do this. Maybe Snow doesn't control everything and she can live. Just like I said she could.

Her arm was becoming swollen though, soon the venom would get to her heart and there would be no hope.

She needs to cut off her circulation or it's not going to be fast enough.

As soon as I said that though, a silver parachute shined into view in the gray sky.

She ran to it, and got it out, getting the anti-venom. Filled the syringe.

That's when you could hear the steps and labored breathing. It was a team from five, six, and seven.

Her bright tan skin, drained white and the bright pink hue and her lips turned gray. She dropped the syringe, and just sat there for a second when the kids broke through the bush.

She put on a brave face, but she knew it was her fault. She shouldn't have screamed.

And it's safe to say that I was done, I would never do this again even if they made me. Because that was a thousand time worst then me being in there myself hungry, lost and in pain. Giving myself the hope of saving someone was too overrated, and it hurt too much. I couldn't save Lana or Roland, who else will I fail. Because if beautiful, strong, smart, alive Lana couldn't be saved then who could?


End file.
